Chispa
by 606 Grace
Summary: Cambio de portada: dibujo hecho por mí. • Toda acción tenía una reacción. Uno no tenía que ser precisamente un genio para reconocerlo. Por ello, ninguno de ellos era capaz de aceptar su destino, enmarcado desde que su acción de enfrentarse a Bill Cifra aconteció.
1. Prólogo

_¡Primeros capítulos actualizados! Enserio, por mero aburrimiento di una leída al fic y me dio vergüenza ver lo que escribía uvu_

**Disclaimer:** _Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney Channel y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

El sol aún no aparecía en el pueblo de Gravity Falls. La noche aún le invadía. La luz de la luna llegaba incluso a la prisión del lugar, donde dormía el pequeño Gideon tras haber sido arrestado al descubrirse el fraude que cometía.

En _La Cabaña del Misterio_, en la parte más oculta de la tienda, estaba el Tío Stan usando su característica playera sin mangas blanca mostrando su regordete estómago y su bóxer a rayas azul cielo y celeste pálido, probando su máquina, y mirando por medio del cristal el triángulo de energía celeste que se había formado con ayuda de los tres diarios, cuyo autor él era el único con los conocimientos del mismo.

En su mirada se podía denotar triunfo, orgullo y felicidad al ver su proyecto, al fin, después de tantos años, terminado, y no solo eso, funcionando.

—Si, ¡funciona! —Stan sonrío con lagrimas de orgullo en sus ojos, aunque claro, lo noto y se las limpio en menos de un segundo.

Éste seguía viendo la energía formando la figura, hasta que despertó de su pequeño sueño asustado al escuchar el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Se giro en su silla, investigando el lugar con la mirada.

Al no escuchar nada volvió a su proyecto, esta vez con rostro serio. La energía de la máquina era demasiado fuerte que hasta sus cabellos se mecían. No podía ser por el viento porque no pasaba una brisa fuerte en aquel incógnito lugar.

—Un paso más...

Su mirada se enfoco en el retrato de dos jóvenes castaños y exactamente idénticos, a excepción de que eran un chico y una chica, respectivamente. Eran Dipper y Mabel Pines, sus amados y pequeños sobrinos. Se podía ver a Mabel haciendo una mueca graciosa y a Dipper sonriendo de manera ligeramente socarrona mientras le hacía unos cuernos a su hermana con los dedos índice y medio.

Lanzó un suspiro y con delicadeza tomo el cuadro, como si fuera el pétalo de una flor.

Sonrío ligeramente viendo aquel cuadro enmarcado, admirando los retratos de sus dulces sobrinos, a los que amaba con toda el alma. Su rostro cambió a uno serio cuando vio el rostro de Dipper.

Él podría estar empezando a sospechar que ocultaba algo y podría investigar lo que sucedía, haciéndolo un problema.

—Ese niño, podría ser un problema. Debe haber una forma de deshacerme de él. Digo, no hacerlo desaparecer de la tierra, pero no hacerle ver que oculto algo para que no interrumpa.

En ese momento volvió a escucharse el sonido de un vidrio fragmentarse.

Debía haber una rata escurriéndose entre los platos de la planta superior tirándolos al suelo.

O debía ser otro animal el que estuviera causando aquel ruido, tal vez Pato. A no ser...

El anciano se levanto con lentitud de su asiento, siendo de repente invadido por un dolor de espalda horrible. Posando su mano a su espalda, y lanzando un quejido de molestia, se fue con lentitud del lugar, con el fin de averiguar quien estaba haciendo esos molestos ruidos.

Sin embargo, no se percato de haber apagado su tan aclamada máquina, y que de ésta poco a poco, aquella energía celeste comenzaba a cambiar de color, a una tonalidad amarillo específicamente, y poco a poco un ojo en medio del triangulo se abría de repente, dejando ver dos brazos y dos piernas.

—Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí.

—•—•—•—•—

En el ático, en los extremos de la habitación, existían dos camas. En una ellas dormía un ente femenino de mejillas rosadas, cabello castaño y frenos. Dormía abrazando a su cerdito Pato.

Y en la cama restante, dormía un varón de blanca piel al igual que la contraria y cabello castaño, al igual que ella, y algo despeinado, que debajo de su brazo tenía un libro color café terracota con el dibujo de una palma dorada con un número tres grande, hecho con un pincel y pintura negra.

En su cuello había un collar con un pequeño diamante color lavanda, que tintineo con una tenue luz amarilla.

—•—•—•—•—

En el escondite del anciano, precisamente con el triangulo, en la pupila obscura del mismo se podía percibir algo, como su reflejo. Su ojo se entrecerró y pudo ver mejor la escena.

Otra dimensión.

Era un mundo colorido y alegre, donde aparentemente no existía magia oscura ni misterios que resolver. Todos trabajaban y vivían sus vidas alegres sin saber lo que les pasaría. Era un mundo gobernado por cuatro princesas... ¿poni?

—•—•—•—•—

A diferencia de Gravity Falls, en aquel mundo, el pueblo de Ponyville, el sol de Celestia irradiaba con fuerza en todo su esplendor. El mediodía había llegado. Todos los ponis trabajaban en sus responsabilidades laborales con energía y alegría, incautos ante el futuro que le deparaba a Equestria, contando con los Elementos de la Armonía a la cercanía.

A las afueras del mismo, un castillo brillaba con fuerza. En la sala del trono de éste estaba un grupo de amigas, seis exactamente, frente a aquellos tronos con su Cutie Mark ilustrada.

Pinkie Pie venía tan animada y energética como siempre. Applejack venía con las energías suficientes, dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo. Fluttershy estaba aún somnolienta pero, al igual que Applejack, estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Finalmente Twilight estaba totalmente despierta y a la vez desesperada.

Sabía que lo que este ocurriendo sus amigas les ayudarían.

Spike, su pequeño dragon amigo y fiel asistente, dormía en su lomo totalmente cansado, llegando a lanzar ronquidos.

Pero aún faltaban dos ponis más: Rarity y Rainbow Dash.

—Ahg, ¿donde estarán esas dos? —se quejo la vaquera molesta por la inasistencia de ambas portadoras de los famosos Elementos de la Armonía.

—Tranquila Applejack, presiento que ellas llegarán aquí en poco tiempo —comento Fluttershy, por medio de murmullos claro estaba, al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro tras su largo flequillo.

Aunque en aquel momento, una pegaso a vuelo veloz pero aún algo adormilada, entro por uno de los ventanales.

—¿Enserio? Se que debe estar pasando algo para que nos llamaras, ¿pero no pudiste esperar?, apenas Celestia está levantando el sol —reprocha la pegaso azul cielo de melena arcoíri al tiempo que encaraba a la princesa de la amistad con molestia, ignorando que ya había amanecido hacía horas y que frente a ella no tenía no simplemente a una princesa, sino a su mejor amiga.

—Lo que sea que este pasando debe ser serio, sino Twilight no nos habría llamado Dashie — Fluttershy se retiró el flequillo del rostro sonrojada dulcemente, pero siempre manteniendo su serena sonrisa.

A Rainbow no le quedo más que suspirar rindiéndose, esa poni siempre sabía como calmarla, aun siendo de una manera tan sencilla, y con unas sencillas y murmurares palabras...

De lejos pudo escucharse un portazo, que no sólo aterro a la tímida pegaso, sino que también la hizo levantarse del suelo aleteando, y se ocultara detrás de su pretenciosa amiga de melena multicolor.

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué nadie sabe lo que es un sueño reparador? —Entro Rarity quejándose totalmente molesta. El saber que fue su modista amiga relajo a Fluttershy, mas las amigas se preguntaban mentalmente porque la diseñadora tenía una cara de haber pasado una mala noche, notándose con sus ojeras, y contrastando con su melena perfectamente arreglada.

—Este no es momento de preguntas —aseguro Twilight, viendo en los rostros de las restantes las ansias de preguntarle a Rarity si, bien había hecho un traje durante horas, o había tenido una pesadilla de moda. Esas seis simples palabras bastaron para que cada una se fuera acomodando en su respectivo trono, a excepción de la alicornio.

Spike se movió un poco en el lomo de ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y despertándolo.

Le hubiera gustado dormir otro poco, pero vio que las demás ya habían llegado y decidió salir de ahí, para regresar con un ramo de rosas rojas.

—Una rosa para otra rosa —canturreo el pequeño dragón entregándole el ramo a Rarity sonriente, esperando que eso aligerara la mala cara de la única unicornio del grupo.

Ésta sólo pudo ver el ramo y lo tomo con su magia, sonriendo ligeramente mientras retiraba una flor del ramo y la colocaba en su melena, haciendo lo mismo para sus amigas, lo que deprimió a Spike, ya que eso era una muestra de tantas de su amor por ella.

—Y bien princesa, ¿qué sucede? —Applejack le sonrió a su compañera.

—Applejack, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así —fue lo único que salio de los labios de Twilight.

—Eso no importa ahora, solo dinos que pasa para poder volver a dormir —se queja la pegaso color cielo bufando furiosa, cruzando sus cascos.

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno, brillo que se vio reflejado en la mesa central de la sala, haciendo aparecer un mapa completo de Equestria. En él no se veía la Cutie Mark de ninguna de ellas, advirtiendo que el mapa no las contactaba, lo que solo desconcertaba y frustraba más a Rainbow Dash. Ya le había resultado extraño que aquella nube y aquel arcoríris en su costado no brillasen.

—Últimamente se ha logrado detectar magia oscura en ciertas partes de Equestria. He estado investigando, y descubrí que no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de Tirek, ni siquiera Discord sabe que es —comenzó a explicar—. Hace unos días fui por accidente a un bosque oculto que ni siquiera Celestia conoce, como pude ver dadas las condiciones del mismo— recordó inclusive las telarañas que llego a ver, y con las que se había enredado—, y encontré esto —hizo brillar su cuerno de nuevo y frente a todos apareció un dije verde marino con contorno dorado, junto a unos escritos hechos por su propio casco. —No quise usarlo al no saber qué es y qué consecuencias podría tener, pero creo que este dije podría ser peligroso si llegara a caer en manos equivocadas...

—¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras en esto? —Rainbow, quien bufaba cada 5 segundos, y ahora se veía más molesta que nunca al no ver ninguna conexión con ellas en ese tema, y que había sido despertada vanamente.

—Pero no es solo eso, últimamente he detectado actividad paranormal en algunas zonas de Equestria: Trottingham, Hoofington, Manehattan, Baltimare... —Rarity se preocupo al pensar que Coco Pommel podría salir lastimada con aquella actividad que mencionaba Twilight. —Y si no tenemos cuidado llegará desde Appleloosa hasta Canterlot, incluso a Cloudsdale, Los Pegasus, para terminar con Ponyville —Twilight veía el dije seriamente y con muchas dudas, pero sin duda preocupada, son notar que sus compañeras aladas habían reaccionado, probablemente al escuchar que su hogar, tanto Ponyville en el caso de Fluttershy, y Cloudsdale en el caso de Rainbow -aunque eso no quitaba que la pegaso amarilla sintiera su conexión con el segundo dado que ahí nació y creció hasta su caída de aquella nube-, corría peligro. —Y aquí es donde entrarían ustedes: quisiera que investigarán como va todo allá y cualquier actividad anormal que lleguen a presenciar...

—¿Tendríamos que viajar por toda Equestria? —Rarity le interrumpió, viendo fijamente a la poni.

—No necesariamente: cada una de nosotras conoce ponis de algunas ciudades y pueblos que no han sido _infectados._ Pueden escribirles cartas para que estén al tanto de la situación, y que les contacten si llegasen a presenciar algo extraño —se percato de la expresión de la unicornio, llena de angustia y preocupación, pensando quizás en Coco Pommel y sus padres.

—Am, tengo una pregunta —Fluttershy levanta su casco, llamando la atención de todas, y Spike, que no hizo más que incomodarla y ocultar más su rostro tras su cabello de nueva cuenta: —¿Por qué Celestia no nos ayuda?, ¿o Luna?

—Ambas saben de esto, pero prefirieron que yo resolviera el problema porque saben que entre las seis descubriremos el porqué de estas extrañas anomalías. Pero tengan cuidado, nadie de Ponyville debe saberlo, saben como se ponen cuando algo extraño sucede —menciona Twilight recordando como se puso el pueblo entero tras una manada de pequeños conejos bebé gracias a Applejack, o cuando entraban en crisis de ansiedad con la simple presencia de una cebra. Por ello prefería el mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿Es todo? —pregunta Rainbow Dash comenzando a preocuparse e interesarse más en el tema, aunque sin demostrarlo abiertamente.

—Es lo único que sé hasta hoy, cuando pase algo más ustedes serán las primeras en saberlo, lo prometo.

Sólo eso les basto para saber que ya podían retirarse.

Rainbow fue la primera en salir, se levanto de su trono aleteando y salio rápidamente del castillo de la alicornio. Apenas las amigas pudieron notarla.

Esa pegaso si que era rápida.

Las demás se despidieron amablemente y se fueron retirando con lentitud mientras el mapa de Equestria desaparecía lentamente del centro con ayuda de la magia de Twilight.

Cuando la última poni, que fue Applejack, salió, Twilight siguió viendo aquel dije con curiosidad. Podía sentir algo raro en él. Y no solo eso, podía detectar magia oscura previniendo de aquel amuleto.

—¿Qué sera esto?

Siguió analizándolo, hasta que recordó que tenía el dibujo de ese elemento en uno de sus libros.

Fue a su biblioteca y busco rápidamente entre todos los libros, hasta que en uno lo encontró. Era un libro café terracota, que en su portada tenía una pegatina de una mano dorada que cubría la parte central del mismo, y con un número dos grande en el centro, hecho con un pincel y pintura negra.

—Amuleto místico... —empezó a leer la información que mencionaban de ese mismo amuleto, balbuceando en cierta información— ...levitar objetos a pesar de ser terrestre o pegaso, leer el futuro e incluso leer las mentes de quien te los propusieras—escribió tal hechizo una hoja de papel, desconociendo porqué lo hacía si no pretendía dañar a nadie.

Con cuidado guardo el objeto verde marino en el libro cerrándolo, y lo levito, conservando que éste no se saliera. Acomodo el libro en su estante correspondiente.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, en su tocador residía un collar con un diamante color azul que tintineaba con fuerza con un resplandor rojo, igual al de Dipper.

Algo nuevo pasaría en la vida de estos dos seres diferentemente iguales.


	2. Collarium

**Disclaimer:** _Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney Channel y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

La gente del misterioso pueblo de Oregon caminaba tranquila por alrededor, siendo algo de lo que cualquiera se podría sorprender por los rumores que corrían por ese pueblo, y considerando además de que hace un par de meses había sido la Scary-Oke de Mabel en la que habían aparecido zombies gracias a Dipper, llamando en el proceso la atención del gobierno, siendo ésta la verdadera intención del preadolescente en ese entonces.

La mayoría de la población visitaba _La Cabaña del Misterio _con más frecuencia, pues ésta se había vuelto famosa tras el futuro que le deparaba en manos del farsante Gideon.

Mientras la clientela escuchaba las mentiras de Stan con ingenuidad, los gemelos Pines estaban en su habitación, Mabel jugueteaba con Pato alegremente y Dipper leía su diario con una expresión depresiva. Estaba demasiado cerca de descubrir finalmente a quien había escrito los tres diarios, de los cuales desconocía la ubicación de los dos primeros. Sin embargo, ¡comenzaba a desesperarse de buscar la contraseña de la laptop! Tantas veces que había intentado, tantas veces que había fracasado. Si bien se había jurado no darse por vencido, estaba comenzando a hacerlo.

—Boop. Boop. —Río Mabel apretando las mejillas de su cerdito. Miro a su hermano y su alegre sonrisa se desvaneció casi de inmediato al verlo tan deprimido y preocupado. —Tranquilo Dipper, se que encontraras al verdadero autor algún día. —Le sonrío con cariño intentando suavizar la triste mirada de su gemelo, recordando cuando habían ido a aquel bunker con Wendy Corduroy y que habían peleado con una criatura rara que podía cambiar de forma—. Hemos enfrentado monstruos y criaturas de otra dimensión, creo que encontrar al autor ahora sería algo muy mínimo.

Usaba uno de sus adorados suéteres. Éste era color turquesa claro y tenía una versión chibi del personaje ficticio que ella más amaba: _La Princesa Celestia_.

Dipper solo suspiro: —Mabel, ha pasado mucho desde que vencimos a Gideon: enfrentamos zombies, Wendy supo lo que sentía por ella, conocimos pelotas de golf que en realidad eran personitas. De todo, excepto conocer al autor. Sólo una criatura farsante que se hacía pasar por él. No se que más hacer.

Golpea suavemente el hombro de su hermano.

—Por favor, eres Dipper Pines. Seguro sabrás que hacer. Si alguien es un apasionado de los misterios, y dedicado 100% a lo que se propone, y logra hacerlo, eres tú.

Dipper solo pudo sonreír ligeramente a modo de agradecimiento hacia su hermana. Si bien su hermana era su antítesis, una versión más alegre y viva de él, y considerada por muchos una torpe amante de la diversión comparada con él, ella era la única que lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso más que su tío y Soos.

Un brillo apareció repentinamente en la habitación, que simplemente duro unos segundos, pero que basto la suficiente nitidez de la misma para que ambos se viesen obligados a cubrir sus ojos. Cuando ceso, ambos finalmente pudieron descubrirlos.

Ante la sorpresa de Dipper, se acerco a uno de los cajones del tocador de Mabel, que ella específicamente había reservado para que su hermano no dejara desperdigado su papeleo y plumas mordidas por la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa Dipper? —Mabel lo miró con curiosidad.

—Se que esté en alguna parte... —literalmente vació el pequeño compartimento, en busca al causante de aquel brillo cegador e inusual. —Lo tenía puesto antes de dormir, no pude perderlo...

Confundiendo aún más a Mabel, la fémina pudo presenciar por el rabillo del ojo el efecto brillante de un objeto al ser tocado por los rayos del sol de aquel verano. Se acerco con curiosidad a la cama de su hermano, donde podía sospechar ahí provenía al objeto.

Removió las sabanas ante las mirada inquisitiva de su hermano, mostrando en la almohada aquel mismo collar que portaba antes de dormir.

—Oh —sus mejillas, antes pálidas, se enrojecieron de la pena. ¿Cómo no había buscado en el lugar más obvio?— Ahí estaba.

—¿Qué es este collar? —lo _analiza _detenidamente. Era brillante, eso sin duda, y tenía un color suave lavanda, que tintineaba de vez en cuando siendo opacado por aquel amarillo fuerte, contando además con una forma casual de rombo. Era lindo, sí.

Su hermano se acerca rápidamente a la cama, sacando de entre las sábanas su fiel amigo a su hermana fijamente, notando que portaba aquel accesorio, el cual le quito de un solo ante su reproche. La chica, envuelta en una curiosidad latente, ojeo el libro mientras Dipper, de igual forma, curioseaba el pequeño objeto entre sus pálidas manos.

Encontró el dibujo del mismo collar junto a una ilustración del bosque de Gravity Falls con un punto hecho con marcador rojo.

—Collarium amare destinatum, existen solamente dos collares con este nombre, el cual tiene un color especifico que es en realidad el color representativo de la persona dueña del otro collar, dando a entender que este puede variar dependiendo de la persona contraria —comenzó a leer—. Tras encontrarlo en el bosque de Gravity Falls hacia varios años, cuando me mude aquí, descubrí que éste brilla cada 2 años o menos, cuando las personas destinadas a conocerse y enamorarse los encuentra. Brilla cada que se menciona, de manera indirecta, a aquel ser destinado, sin embargo, el brillo y el color de los collarium puede variar dependiendo de las emociones del respectivo. Se cree que estos esconden un mensaje, mensaje que ni yo mismo supe descifrar dado que no encontré a la otra persona... blablablá —comenzó a leer lo demás con desinterés, cerrando de un solo el libro sin retirar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante lo primero.

—Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a la persona que tiene el otro collar —lo lanzo sin pensar al tiempo que su rostro cambiaba de uno blanco y uno rojo, ante la sorpresa de su hermana.

—¿Dipper? ¿Queriendo conseguir novia después de ser rechazado por Wendy? —Sonrió con sorna mientras hablaba con burla—. Que desesperado.

Río ante la vergüenza de su hermano.

—Mabel, ¡esto es serio! —le regaño apenado. —Así podría saber si estoy destinado a enamorarme o no... ¡quieo decir!, para descubrir el mensaje del cual habla el autor.

—Bien, bien... —Mabel mordió su labio, aguantando las risas que aún amenazaban con salir. —Casanova.

Dipper golpea suave el hombro de su hermana provocándole más risas a ella y más pena a él.

Pero había algo que ninguno sabía:

El otro collar lo portaba una princesa. Y no solo eso, de otra dimensión.

—•—•—•—•—

Twilight estaba en la biblioteca de su castillo leyendo la misma información respectiva al collar que en ese momento resplandecía en su cuello de poco a el libro bruscamente, al tiempo que se dedicaba a admirar el amuleto que brillaba de apoco con vergüenza, mas sin embargo con fascinación. Quien sea que lo hallase escrito, se había dedicado mucho a investigar sobre aquel accesorio que sin duda no sería el manjar de Rarity, quien lo modificaría sin rechistar.

—¿Un collar que es capaz de mostrarte al... indicado? —Susurro tragando saliva con nerviosismo. ¿Quién, en el santo y majestuoso reino de Equestria, sería el indicado para ella?

Jamás lo había pensado.

Pero en ese momento, Spike entro frustrado a la biblioteca, obligando a Twilight a ocultar rápidamente el collar y el diario respectivo en su alforja sacándola de su burbuja.

—¡Twilight!, ¡Twilight!, ¡el radar volvió a presenciar magia oscura, pero esta vez más fuerte! —Le mostró un radar que ella misma había cread, el cual daba señales fuertes de magia oscura cerca de su posición.

—¿Dónde se siente?

—En... —la mira trémulo —¡el bosque Everfree!

No habían pasado más de 10 minutos cuando las demás ponis se habían presentado a las afueras del castillo, incluida Rainbow, quien ya se había calmado y portaba el uniforme de los Wonderbolts puesto que había estado practicando y le había dado una mentira blanca a Spitfire sobre que se había presentado una urgencia en el momento de haber sido llamada.

Pinkie terminaba de saborear el cupcake de chocolate con glaseado de vainilla y chispas de fresa que recién había preparado.

Y las demás estaban en condiciones normales.

Twilight salió aleteando del mismo. —Gracias por venir chicas. Comprendo que estaban en situaciones importantes cuando las llame —se enfoco en Rainbow.

—No te preocupes querida. Esta situación, si bien puede arruinar mi cutis, es más importante que el vestido de mi nueva temporada —Rarity termino de arreglar su melena, antes desenmarañada por la tensión de su nueva línea de ropa.

—Sí, además, confió en Discord y sé que cuidara muy bien a los animalitos en mi ausencia —Fluttershy sonrío con alegría ante las miradas incrédulas del resto de sus amigas.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel lado extrovertido de su amiga, viendo lo mucho que llegaba a confiar en quien antes había sido su enemigo para cuidar de su cabaña, además de ver que todas tenían sus alforjas puestas para lo que sería el inicio de una gran aventura, incluyéndola.

Se adentraron al bosque, temerosas ante lo que pudieran encontrar. Pasaron unos minutos de caminata y comenzaron a sentir sus melenas mecerse con un viento fuerte. Pudieron presenciar a la distancia, entre un mar de árboles, un brillo cegador de un color amarillento.

Todas se acercaron con timidez, a excepción de Rainbow que aleteaba con confianza, a aquel resplandor, viéndose sorprendidas ante lo que parecía un ritual que hacía un triangulo de sal con varias velas de fuego azul en las puntas, y de éste salia un triangulo tronándose la espalda, escuchándose el sonido de varios huesos.

Lanzó un suspiro: —Al fin, después de años he vuelto a despertar... —ríe, con una voz monótona, tomando por sorpresa a las amigas, y aunque por suerte no hicieron ningún ruido, éste volteo repentinamente, asustándoles más, incluyendo a Rainbow. Flotaba en el aire... ¡y no tenía alas!

—_No puede ser... ese acaso será..._ —pensó Twilight con terror, recordando haber visto una criatura así en su diario, mas sintiendo su único ojo puesto sobre todas ellas.

—Vaya vaya, las 6 Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, es un gran placer conocerlas —éste brillaba con cada palabra que decía a pesar de no tener boca, se quita su sombrero de copa, poniéndolo se lo pone en su pecho mientras se inclinaba con ligereza en señal de saludo y cerraba su único ojo para dar más respeto y cortesía a la situación.

—Honestidad —miro a Applejack, pasando a Rainbow—, Lealtad —miro a Fluttershy, la cual no dejaba de temblar y acurrucarse en el pastoso y lodoso suelo del bosque—, Bondad —enseguida paso a Pinkie, quien lo miraba desafiante—, mi favorito, la Risa —lo último lo dijo con alegría, y su vista paso finalmente a Rarity— y finalmente la hermosa Generosidad.

La unicornio no podía evitar sentirse halagada ante el comentario de aquel ser sobre ella, tomándola por sorpresa. ¿Tal vez fuese por la primera vez que un villano le decía eso?

—¿Cómo es que sabes de nosotras? Explícate, embustero —exclamo de la nada Pinkie Pie, encarando al triángulo, y olvidando su anterior miedo, cambiando su expresión anonadada por una llena de desafío.

—Oye, tranquila amiga, ustedes son una leyenda, era obvio que sabría de ustedes, ¿cómo no reconocerlas?

Pero Twilight tenía un presentimiento extraño, pues la magia oscura provenía de aquella criatura que aparentemente solo ella conocía: el ojo que todo lo ve.

Finalmente su ojo, oscuro como la noche, se enfoco en Twilight, mostrando una falsa sorpresa.

—¡Princesa Twilight!, ¡es un gran honor conocerla! —giró su moño, viendo como de éste salía una bella rosa roja que sin duda le extendió a la alicornio, quien la rechazo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Por mis corrales!, ¿Quién eres tú? Habla o ya veras —no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la muy sincera amenaza de la Apple.

—¿Qué acaso no me conocen? Que mal —saca una rebanada de pastel con tenedor incluido, toma de éste con su mano manchándola de betún, y le da una probada al pastel a pesar de no tener boca. —Y yo que pensaba compartir este pastel de chocolate con ustedes.

—¡¿Chocolate?! —Pinkie Pie se lo quita ansiosa y se lo come todo de un mordisco, manchando sus labios con el chocolate, activándola más gracias al cupcake que recientemente había ingerido..

Un silencio incomodo se formo en el ambiente...

—Yo sé quien eres...

...para sorpresa de todos, quienes se giraron rápidamente, enfocando sus miradas en Twilight Sparkle.

—Eres Bill, Bill Cifra.


	3. Atrás

**nahuelvera2:** _Ok, lo que se ocurrirá en este capítulo es *la pantalla se pone de colores con el sonido de "pi~"*, okno xD._

**Comet Galaxy: **_Aquí esta el capítulo. Espero que también te guste como los anteriores._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney Channel y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Las amigas, a excepción de la princesa, miraban con desdén a Bill tras las palabras de la última, con la confusión aún invadiendo sus flácidas miradas. ¿Cuáles eran sus fines en Equestria exactamente?

¿Y cómo es que Twilight sabía de él?

Ni siquiera ella reconocía el porqué de su _visita_, pero habiendo investigado de él a espaldas de Ponyville, las princesas Celestia y Luna y peor aún, de sus amigos, sabía que lo que le esperaba a Equestria no sería bueno.

—¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones en Equestria? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —quiso saber una seria Twilight. Quería saberlo. No le importaba cómo, pero quería hacerlo.

Río falsamente. —Jeje, tranquila majestad —comentó burlón, jugando con su sombrero de copa.

Hasta ese punto, las demás ponis notaron la cantidad de magia negra que este poseía, dando a entender que en el futuro sería un gran rival que se desconocía si llegarían a enfrentar.

Pero de algo estaban seguras: las anomalías podrían estar relacionadas a la presencia triangular de Bil Cifra. Así que rápidamente se vio rodeado por las seis ponis, teniendo demasiado cerca a Pinkie Pie que al parecer no conocía el concepto de _espacio personal_.

Bill podía escuchar las voces de cinco de ellas llenar su alrededor de mil y un preguntas acerca de él, a fuerzas distinguirlas. Qué hacía en una tierra tan soberana y tranquila como Equestria era la que más se hacía, mientras que Twilight lo miraba fijamente.

En ese momento ansiaba descubrir aquel diario de la alforja junto con el amuleto y conjurar aquel lenguaje extraño para poder leer aquella mente y saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Cifra, pero temía que eso llegara a ser un error fatal.

Repentinamente el triangulo dimensional reacciono ante las sorpresa de todas ellas, quien inmediata, e indudablemente se alejaron. Se sintieron aún más atemorizadas, excepcionando obviamente a Rainbow Dash, cuando de un solo se acerco. Sin embargo, la pegaso le miraba con mucha desconfianza,

—Detecto magia familiar —sorprendidas ante lo dicho por Bill, comenzaron a dejar que sus miradas exploraran el lugar, temerosas ante la idea de otra criatura a su alrededor. ¿Había otra magia oscura además de la suya? Era obvio que ella ya sabía de cual magia hablaba—. Proviene de ahí —apunto a aquella alforja celeste.

Sin ser la causante de ello, aquel collar salio levitando de la alforja de Twilight y todos lo miraron fijamente. Las amigas suspiraron aliviadas al saber que era el mismo amuleto del que la su amiga es había advertido, pero la duda del porqué traía ese casual accesorio con ella invadió sus mentes.

—Creí que si lo traía conmigo encontraría las respuestas que buscaba con respecto a ese amuleto —explico tranquilamente la poni lavanda, pero eso no retiraba las miradas de duda de sus amigas. Casualmente miro en el interior de su bolso, y suspiro con alivio más para ella misma al ver el diario intacto, con el presentimiento de que un mal presagio se aproximaría si aquel casual ser lo descubriese.

—El amuleto místico de Gideon Gleeful... —murmuró momentáneamente Bill, sin que las miradas de él se alejaran.

—¿Gideon Gleeful?, ¡jamás supe de él!, ¿es un poni nuevo en el pueblo? —exclamó Pinkie, mientras acariciaba su barbilla con su pezuña en una expresión pensativa, y sonrío de oreja a oreja—. ¡Tengo que hacerme su amiga! —estaba apunto de salir del Bosque Everfree e ir a buscarlo, de no ser porque Twilight la tomó con su magia de la crin y la levito de regreso.

—¿Entonces el dueño de este amuleto es ese tal Gideon? —pregunto Twilight curiosamente. Si ese objeto era maligno, era absolutamente seguro que el dueño también lo era.

—Exactamente majestad_ —_respondió simplemente, viendo su mano como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y de pronto su ojo se volvió rojo, asustando a las portadoras y, aunque no lo admitiera, Twilight fue la que obtuvo un susto mayor. —Esta sensación— prontamente comenzaron a proyectarse imágenes de edificios y montañas que confundieron a una Twilight incapaz de reconocer aquellos lares.

De pronto comenzó a buscar de entre árboles, arbustos e incluso rocas algo desconocido para ellas. El cuerpo de Bill comenzó a brillar de una tonalidad neón y turquesa.

—Uno de los diarios... —Twilight palideció al escuchar la voz monótona del triángulo decir aquello. Esto ya no olía bien. Incluso sus patas habían comenzado a temblar.

Bill volteo repentinamente, teniendo en la mira la alforja de Twilight, sobresaltándola.

—¿Tienes uno de los diarios? —su voz comenzó a sonar más grave, resaltando su molestia, mientras comenzaba a ponerse de un color rojo que alertó a las amigas, quienes se posicionaron para la batalla protegiendo a Twilight en el proceso, quien simplemente negó sobre la presencia de aquel dichoso diario.

De sus manos comenzaron a salir fuegos fatuos, que apuntaban a las chicas como si de rayos se tratasen, esquivándolos con facilidad, incluyendo a Rarity quien los esquivaba danzando.

Pero ninguna se dio cuenta que uno de esos rayos dio con la alicornio, incluyéndola, y haciéndola desaparecer en un haz de luz dejando en su lugar una mancha negra en el pasto.

El resto de las yeguas lanzaron gritos de espanto. Exclamando en el aire varias preguntas, entre ellas la ubicación de su amiga, quien no se veía en un arbusto, débil y herida, y sobre el tronco de un árbol.

El pánico invadía sus rostros...

—•—•—•—•—•—

Twilight yacía inconsciente en el cabello estaba hecho un revuelo y usaba las mismas ropas que en Canterlot High, aquella blusa de hombros inflados celeste con su lazo fucsia, y aquella falda purpúrea. La única diferencia estaba presente en su cuerpo, ahora blanco como la nieve, y ya no contaba con sus cascos, siendo reemplazados pordos brazos y piernas. Además de que ahora parecía una preadolescente de 12 años, y de su mochila salía un fuerte resplandor rojo que se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo...

—Vamos Dip, es imposible que la chica de tus sueños se encuentre aquí —río aquella chica castaña de 12 años, aquella que usaba un suéter turquesa pálido con una falda azul turquesa y un sujetador en el cabello del mismo tono que el suéter, mientras miraba a un varón exactamente idéntico a ella con diversión, quienes se encontraban a unos metros de Twilight.

—¿Entonces por qué el collar brilla más fuerte en el bosque? —Fue lo único que desprendió de los labios del sereno y serio Dipper Pines, quien señalaba su amuleto con desdén, ansioso de descifrar aquel extraño secreto que ni siquiera el autor logró descifrar.

—Bueno, creo que eso podría tener sentido —confeso Mabel pensativa. Era cierto, el collar brillaba cuando las dos personas estaban cerca según el libro, y si también decía que solamente brillaba cuando estos dos aún no se conocían, era obvio que podría ser una chica nueva en Gravity Falls, ¿pero por qué ella estaría en el bosque?, ¿sería buscadora de misterios como Dipper?... ¡eran tal para cual!

Y como si fuera un milagro, ambos mellizos miraron un fuerte resplandor rojo entre aquel laberinto natural y misterioso.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, pareciendo pensar lo mismo, y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

—_Hora de conocerte..._ —pensó Dipper comiendo ansias, caminando acompañado de su hermana gemela, hacia los arbustos en los que escondía, aparentemente con timidez.

Al mismo tiempo salieron de entre los arbustos esperando ver a la chica.

Al principio la fémina había pensado que bien podría ser Candy, Pacifica o incluso Grenda ya que Dipper no las conocía de maravilla para el desagrado de su hermano, o hasta antes de leer más sobre aquel extraño accesorio. Pero no, era una chica, de su edad, de cabellera azul oscura con franjas rosa-fucsia y violeta, inconsciente...

Se sorprendieron.

¿Alguna criatura la habría atacado?, ¿habría estado en la copa de un roble buscando misterios y en un descuido cayó? Posibilidades eran demasiadas. Se acercaron a ella y Dipper verifico que no tuviera alguna herida, grave o pequeña, para las sospechas de Mabel. Suspiró aliviado al no reconocer ninguna.

—¿Será ella? —se dijo Dipper a si mismo curioso. Vió a su gemela gatear, tomando del suelo la mochila azul con blanco que poseía a su lado la princesa—. ¡Mabel, deja eso!

Pero ella hizo lo contrario. Introdujo su mano en el bolso de la chica y descubrió el segundo collar, para la sorpresa de los Pines y la pena mayoritaria de su hermano.

Sin duda era ella...

El joven Pines tomo el collar comparándolo con el suyo, analizando, comprobando que no fuera falso. Para el deleite de Mabel, aquel par era realista. Muy realista.

—Pues bonita si es... —comentó Mabel, intentando no sonar burlona para no afectar más negativamente a su gemelo, quien seguía viendo a Twilight fijamente. La chica en si sí tenía belleza.

Dipper, con curiosidad, revisó si tenía algo más en su mochila, hasta que notaron un murmullo pequeño.

Ambos notaron que comenzaba a moverse, por lo que ambos instintivamente se alejaron, con fines de no aterrarla demasiado, porque el que ésta era una chica tímida inundo sus pensamientos.

Los ojos contrarios comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud al tiempo que inspeccionaban el lugar a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se murmuro a sí misma con temor. Intentó levantarse, pero de inmediato sintió que su peso había aumentado drásticamente. Supuso fue gracias a Bill.

Siguió analizando el espacio a su alrededor, levantándose ligera y cuidadosamente, resultando en su pequeño cuerpo sentado sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, para su confusión, hasta que poso su mirada en los hermanos, lo que concluyo en ella sorprendida. Trago saliva temblorosa, y lentamente su mirada se enfoco en sus blancas, no purpúreas manos. ¡Había perdido sus cascos! Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser humana, ¡pero no estaba en Canterlot High! ¿Qué podía hacer? Además, ¡estaba sola!

—¿Estás bien? —Miro a su frente. Dipper Pines le analizaba con angustia

Por inercia, su mirada se enfoco en el cuello contrario, viendo repentinamente aquella gema lavanda . El Collarium había dejado de resplandecer. Miro a su lado derecho, y vio su collar, el cual también había dejado de brillar notando como el diario que se asomaba en la página del amuleto místico de ese tal Gideon Alegría. Tomo ambos objetos y los guardo en su mochila rápidamente lanzando quejidos de dolor.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿dónde estaban sus amigas?, ¿dónde estaba Bill?, ¡¿qué le había hecho ese triangulo de un ojo?! ¡No tenía la menor idea!

Gritaría de pavor si no conseguía las respuestas ¡ahora!

Mabel noto que Dipper retiraba la mirada de la chica con pena y que ella evitaba mirar a su hermano a toda costa.

Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, lo sabía. Y sabía que si ninguno se atrevía a comenzar, ella les daría uno que otro _pequeño empujoncito_, costara lo que costara.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Quiso saber Mabel. Debía saber el nombre de la contraria antes de idear un plan para que Dipper y ella terminarán juntos.

Pero de los labios de Twilight no salio palabra alguna, no se sentía en confianza para dar su nombre.

—Tranquila, no te haremos daño —Mabel le sonrío, esperando darle confianza posando una mano sobre su hombro.

Twilight lo pensó por un momento...

Sí. Podría confiar en ellos. Es decir, no la habían atacado cuando yacía inconsciente, y parecían no tener intenciones de hacerlo ahora.

—Twilight, mi nombre es Twilight, Twilight Sparkle.

Mabel sonrío. —Él es Dipper Pines, y yo soy Mabel—. Señalo a su hermano. —Dipper no es su verdadero nombre, es sólo un apodo que le dimos.

Al escuchar a su hermana, a pesar de haber susurrado lo último, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¡Se suponía ese era un secreto de familia!

Mientras tanto, Mabel reía por dentro.

Si había logrado juntar a Robbie y Tambry, también podría con ellos.

Twilight Sparkle, Dipper Pines, tengan cuidado porque Mabel "Cupido" Pines ha llegado.


	4. Mabel -Cupido- Pines

_Respondiendo reviews:_

**_Aspros:_**_ Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic y lo consideres original, así como haberle enamorado del DipperTwi xD._

**_Comet Galaxy:_**_ Lamentablemente no puedo dar esa información. Solo queda leer el capitulo._

* * *

Mabel lo sabía. Twilight y su hermano debían estar juntos. Ambos tenían cosas en común.

_Robbie y Tambry eran, en cierto modo, oscuros. Dipper y Twilight eran inteligentes._

_Robbie y Tambry tenían 16 años. Dipper y Twilight tenían 12., o al menos era lo que la apariencia de Twilight definía._

_Era obvio que debían terminar como Robbie y Tambry. Y aunque esta vez no pudiera usar las pociones de Cupido tras su desaparición , solamente se dedicaría a unirlos con sus conocimientos sobre el amor._

_Debía unirlos, por algo se había auto-proclamado Mabel "Cupido" Pines._

Los gemelos se encaminaban a la Cabaña del Misterio con Twilight siguiéndoles de a la distancia. Sus irises miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad e impaciencia. Las plantas, los árboles, todo era tan diferente en comparación a su hogar en Equestria. Pero la sensación de inquietud al ser observada no cambiaba. Se había acostumbrado ligeramente a las criaturas extrañas tras su estadía en Ponyville, pero esta vez era un mundo diferente, por lo que no podía evitar sentir tal tensión.

Pero Twilight no sabía que recibía las miradas de reojo y curiosidad de los hermanos.

—No parece ser de por aquí —le susurro Mabel a su hermano, quien solo la miro con una expresión sarcástica

Ante su forma de ver el _paraíso_ que era su hogar, tal parecía que era nueva como mencionó la fémina. Sin embargo, su apariencia andrajosa daba a la teoría de que llevaba más que un par de horas en tan enigmático bosque, lo que causaba intriga a los gemelos.

—Ya lo sé —respondió con obviedad, y en un susurro, el castaño. Sus mejillas aun tenían un suave tono rosa ante lo adorable que se veía Twilight mirando todo con tal curiosidad e inocencia, pero sin embargo con un temor que aclamaba ser protegida. Mabel lo noto y sonrió para sus adentros.

Twilight abrazaba con aferro su mochila azul contra su pecho. Spike o sus amigas no estaban con ella, así que técnicamente estaba sola. Eso la aterraba...

Dipper y Mabel lograron vislumbrar los arbustos que les servían de entrada al bosque donde Dipper encontró el diario que dio inicio a su aventura en Gravity Falls. Podían correr y salir de ahí, pero preferían no hacerlo para no _descuidar a su acompañante_.

Cuando lograron salir del bosque la princesa vislumbro una cabaña acogedora. Sólo eso bastó para hacerle sentir inseguridad nuevamente.

Pero no le quedaba de otra que seguirlos.

¿Quién sabe? Quizá ellos fueran capaces de ayudarla a regresar a casa. ¿Cómo?, no tenía la menor idea.

Entraron por la puerta trasera, la cocina de la cabaña, y los gemelos se confundieron al no ver a su tío abuelo Stan. Abrieron la puerta de la cocina y se asomaron por el estrecho espacio, para el interés de Twilight, al anciano disfrazado del Señor Misterio, estafando a sus nada escépticos clientes.

Mabel le hizo una seña a Twilight, para que los siguiera sin hacer ruido y fueron, literalmente a rastras, hacia los escalones que separaban la tienda de las habitaciones, viéndose la chica de apariencia adolescente obligada a seguirlos.

No les tomó mucho llegar a la recámara de ambos mellizos.

Dipper se sentó en su cama pensativo, y Mabel saco una blusa de manga caída blanca, pantalón de mezclilla azul y zapatillas negras.

—Acompáñame —le sonrío amablemente a Twilight saliendo de la habitación, siendo seguida por la contraria.

Los minutos pasaron y al no ver rastro de su hermana o de aquella casual fémina, Dipper supuso que, como su gemela tenía un _gusto extraordinario _ante lo relacionado con la moda y el diseño, le ayudaba a Twilight a lucir más presentable al momento de darse a conocer en Gravity Falls.

Leía concentradamente su diario, haciendo ligeras correcciones sobre aquellas criaturas a las que Mabel y él ya se hallasen enfrentado, cuando su nariz comenzó a percibir un aroma peculiar, que no solía rondar por aquella choza.

—¿Perfume? —Salió de su habitación, encaminándose al cuarto de baño, donde podía escuchar las risas traviesas de Mabel y las reprimendas de Twilight.

—Te ves muy bien —escucho la efímera voz de Mabel tras la puerta de roble. _¿Qué se traía entre manos?_

Se alejó un poco, con temor, al escuchar como retiraban el seguro. La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a Mabel, quien al ver a su gemelo instantáneamente cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, impidiéndole a Twilight salir.

—¿Mabel? —la miro recriminatorio, exigiendo una pronta explicación del extraño, más de lo habitual, comportamiento de su hermana.

—Hola Dipper —ríe nerviosa, jugueteando con un pasador de cabello.

El plan estaba comenzando, y debía ordenar cada factor, cada mínimo detalle, antes de enfocarlo, sintiéndose identificada por un momento con su paranoico hermano. Sin embargo, viendo las ansias que comía su hermano para saber que ocurría dentro de aquella habitación, la vieron obligado a hacer un rápido cambio de planes, que no hizo más que darle más conclusiones positivas de su anhelado plan.

—¿Quieres usar el baño? —señaló con nerviosismo la puerta, consiguiendo una expresión de obviedad de su hermano.

—¿Qué tramas Mabel?

—¿Yo?, nada —miró a ambos lados—. ¿Me esperas un momento?

Rápidamente entró, por segunda ocasión, a la habitación ubicada a sus espaldas, viéndose Dipper obligado a esperar recargado en la pared para darle su espacio como se debía.

A modo de diversión, se retiró la gorra mostrando su cabellera desarreglada, lanzándola en el aire y atrapándola con facilidad a pesar de su abstinencia de habilidad.

El momento en el que su gemela salió de aquella habitación paso desapercibido, siendo tomado por sorpresa por un golpe en el hombro de parte de ella.

—Listo. Ya puedes entrar. —se alejó, dando saltos mientras caminaba y tarareaba.

_¿Enserio se iba tan despreocupada después de dar aquella escena? Definitivamente algo extraño ocurría._

_¡¿Y Twilight no estaba con ella?!_

Dejándose llevar, más que nada por instinto, Dipper tomó el picaporte ajustando su gorra, y lo giro, sin saber lo que le esperaba ahí dentro.

Entró de un solo, y se quedo anonadado al presenciar a Twilight, quien lucía diferente: se veía notoriamente más limpia, usaba la misma blusa blanca que Mabel se había llevado haciendo una hermosa combinación con su piel nívea, pantalones ligeramente ajustados de mezclilla, y zapatillas negras con un pequeño lazo plateado. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cebolla con dos rizos saliendo, remarcando así su rostro y unos lentes delgados, redondos y sin cristal.

Definitivamente no había pensado antes de actuar.

El pelicastaño se sonrojo rotundamente presenciando a la musa que tenía en frente. Twilight también estaba ruborizada, apenada, y el Collarium de ambos tintineaba. Dipper lo oculto instantáneamente en su puño, desconociendo aún la razón de su uso.

—¿T-Twilight? —tartamudeó. _Debo estar quedando como un idiota... ¡¿por qué me preocupa el como me veo delante de ella?!_

La chica simplemente levantó su mano y la sacudió, saludándolo lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa de pena oculta, y con las mejillas aún enrojecidas.

—•—•—•—•—•—

Las ponis, y Spike, buscaban enla inmensa biblioteca del castillo alguna manera de descubrir donde había parado su amiga, o siquiera algún hechizo para, o traerla de vuelta, o tener una pista de su paradero.

En el proceso habían desordenado los estantes que con mucho esfuerzo se había dedicado a organizar, dedicándole inclusive una semana entera a hacerlo.

Bill Cifra había escapado tras la desaparición de Twilight, y aunque las chicas lo buscaron incluso con Zecora, ya no había rastro alguno del triangulo. Hasta se habían visto obligadas a recurrir con Discord, a quien ya le tenían la _confianza suficiente_ gracias al acontecimiento de Smooze y Tree Hugger. El draconequus había hecho aparecer varios portales, de uno en uno, en busca de aquel en el que _reposara_ Twilight, pero ni siquiera él había logrado descifrarlo. ¡Eran demasiadas!

Y comenzaban a desesperarse.

Rarity levitaba cada libro que veía, leía el título, lo hojeaba sin siquiera ver las descripciones, y lo regresaba a su lugar. Fluttershy solamente leía los títulos antes de regresarlos a su lugar. Rainbow Dash aleteaba a gran velocidad por los estantes leyendo de vez en cuando un título, de vez en cuando descubriendo uno, antes de lanzarlo a un túmulo de libros formado por sus amigos. Pinkie Pie saltaba de estante en estante tomando un libro antes de reacomodarlo. Applejack estaba en un tiradero extra de libros leyendo el título antes de lanzarlos a donde cayeran.

Y finalmente Spike, apoyándose en una escalera, tomaba un libro leyendo el título, mas él lo hojeaba demasiado bien hasta encontrar un hechizo que les sirviera de ayuda. Y al no encontrar nada, simplemente lo ponía nuevamente en el estante, con fines de no arruinar el exigente sistema de Twilight.

—¿Alguien más cree que esto es una causa perdida? —Opino Rarity, dándose por vencida. —Todos estos libros me están mareando, y hay demasiados polvoreados que harán que mi melena se ensucie. Quiero a Twilight pero, debería darles una pasada.

Con su magia sacudió uno de ellos, retirándoles una ligera capa de polvo.

—Rarity, no podemos rendirnos —se quejo Applejack, encontrando una antología de leyendas ecuestres. —Aún no encontramos algo que nos ayude a recuperar a Twilight, ¿y a ti sólo te importa tu melena?

Pero mientras ellas discutían, todas seguían en su labor, restándole importancia a la vaquera y la diseñadora.

—Al menos yo me dedico más en leer un libro —se escuchó una reprimenda de Applejack—. Creí que a ti te gustaba leer, y que era como una mañana dominical. ¿Al menos podrías demostrarlo?

Pero de una pequeña montaña se libros salio una fuerte chispa blanca, ocasionando que los libros salieran volando, de modo que casi uno de ellos tocara a ambas ponis, y mostrando al dios del caso.

—¿Discord? —Pregunto Fluttershy mirándolo fijamente. —¿Qué sucede?

—¡Encontré la dimensión donde se ubica Twilight! —Exclamo el draconequus llamando la atención de todas, e incluso haciendo que la terrenal y la unicornio dejaran su discusión trivial. —¡Entre todas las dimensiones mágicas que hay, hay una que tiene magia negra, pero hay un rastro de magia poni!, ¡estoy seguro que es Twilight!

La esperanza reapareció en las almas, recién apagadas, de las ponis y el dragón.

—¿Y qué estas esperando? ¡Llévanos allá! —Rainbow aleteó hacia él, encarándolo con desesperación.

—¿Con ese trato que me dan? —Un libro levito en el aire y de ahí salieron dos ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas, los ojos del dios—. No gracias. Así no las puedo ayudar.

Una chispa blanca invadió el libro, volviéndolo común y corriente, y cayó en el suelo abierto. Discord no reapareció.

Todos fulminaron a la pegaso, a quien le invadieron los nervios.

—Ups —salio de los labios de Rainbow, mientras simultáneamente transpiraba con ligereza.

—¿Ahora qué podemos hacer? —Pregunto Rarity dramáticamente.

Y todas se preguntaron lo mismo:

_¿Qué podían hacer ahora?_

—•—•—•—•—•—

En el bosque de Gravity Falls, un resplandor rojo apareció lentamente. Ya era de noche, ocasionando que fuese más sencillo de ver.

En medio del mar de árboles, un pequeño cuerpo reposaba de manera durmiente. Poseía un abrigo con capucha de un tono violeta apagado, pantalones holgados de un tono azul oscuro como la noche que le invadía, y tenis converse del tono del abrigo. En su cuello resplandecía un dije rojo como la sangre, y su cabello era esponjado y recogido en una coleta de tonalidad naranja tangerina y amarillo apagado.

Los párpados femeninos comenzaron a moverse, abriéndose lentamente. Se sentó con lentitud en medio del pastizal, reajustando su pantalón y se acercó gateando a un riachuelo que estaba a su disposición.

Miró su reflejo en él y sonrío con malicia para si misma, comenzando a mirar sus brazos y piernas, a los cuáles ya estaba muy acostumbrada.

—¡Funciono! —vitoreo, levantándose completamente. Miro su cuello y su sádica sonrisa se incrementó al presenciar su amado dije, acariciando con suavidad, y la yema de sus dedos el mismo, recibiendo un resplandor producto de la luna como respuesta—. Ahora, ¿dónde te encuentras Twilight Sparkle?

—•—•—•—•—•—

En la Cabaña del Misterio, la familia Pines, y la princesa, comían palomitas y veían una de las películas baratas de Gravity Falls. Si bien al estafador no le había agradado Twilight en un inicio, finalmente había comprendido que no era como Pacifica Northwest.

Stan estaba sentado en su fiel reclinable, y los gemelos y la princesa recostaban de manera _pecho tierra_ en la -llena de pelusas- alfombra de su tío, con los brazos doblados, y recargando su cabeza en éstos. Mabel y Twilight movían sus piernas, demostrando así su disfrute de la cinta romántica juvenil, a pesar del aburrimiento del joven caza misterios ante la mala producción del canal.

Dipper veía de vez en cuando a Twilight con vergüenza, y de vez en cuando la película romántica que Mabel había puesto a pesar de los reproches de su tío. Miro por el rabillo del ojo al mismo, quien se veía con los ojos lagrimosos ante el drama de la película, introducido en su ideal de que ninguno de sus sobrinos o Twilight lo veía, mascando de las palomitas de maíz para disimular.

De casualidad miro la hora en el reloj de pared, y suspiró para sí mismo al percatarse de que la película ya casi acababa. Fingió seguir viendo la película, hasta llegar a la escena donde los protagonistas finalmente corresponden sus sentimientos, volviendo a mirar a la chica que disfrutaba ciegamente de la película barata.

_¿Qué me está ocurriendo?, ¿por qué me estoy poniendo así por Twilight?, así me ponía cuando estaba... enamorado de Wendy._

En ese instante la película se termina, a lo que el anciano se dirige a encender las luces de la sala y Mabel, al ver que el tazón de palomitas aún tenía de su condimento los puso entre su hermano y la Twilight, sonriendo para si misma.

Pero debajo de la camisa de Dipper y la blusa de Twilight, el resplandor de sus collares se hacía más fuerte a cada momento.

Ambos se sonrieron tímidamente, y empezaron a comer las palomitas entre los dos.

Mabel "Cupido" Pines lo estaba logrando de nuevo.


	5. ¿Adagio?

_Ok, el capitulo 4 fue el que tuvo más reviews que los demás. Eso, como a todo escritor, me motiva a seguir escribiendo este fic ._

_Respondiendo reviews:_

**_Luty Malfoy: _**_Que bueno que te haya gustado. Es un gran honor tenerte aquí. Con respecto a la sección, eso lo explique en el primer capitulo pero estoy pensarlo en cambiarlo a la sección de crossover en el capitulo 6. Por cierto, me encantan tus fics de GF._

**_Slash Torrance: _**_Muchas gracias y sinceramente yo tampoco he visto fics de estos dos juntos (sòlo en inglés), por lo que me alegra ser la primera que hace de estos dos en español. Y la razón por la que me ves por la sección de MLP es porque ya he hecho muchos fics de ese fandom. Oh, y por cierto, soy chica._

**_Elly 1234: _**_Que bueno :D Aquí esta el capitulo 5 y por supuesto que no importa que no comentes con tu cuenta de FF c:_

**_Comet Galaxy:_**_ Bueno, conociendo todo lo que ha pasado en Gravity Falls y el historial de Adagio, es obvio que la presencia de está no depara nada bueno._

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

El alba de un nuevo día hizo acto de presencia en Gravity Falls. Gente salía, puestos se abrían, y la Cabaña del Misterio no era la excepción.

Mientras Mabel aún dormía, y el Señor Misterio arreglaba la tienda para la visita de sus clientes y estafarlos, Dipper y Twilight estaban en el techo de la cabaña a la que habían subido gracias a la escalera secreta. Twilight llevaba su cabello suelto y no usaba los lentes, además de que todavía portaba la pijama de dos piezas a rayas lavanda y violeta que Mabel le había prestado y con la cual se sentía más identificada por ser su color habitual en Equestria.

Ambos miraban el amanecer. Ella jugueteaba con su cabello y él miraba fijamente el bello espectaculo de la naturaleza en un intento distraerse ya que no dejaba de pensar en su compañera. En ese instante el pelicastaño miró la mochila azul de la chica que reposaba entre ambos y recordó haber sentido en _alguna ocasión _un grueso libro.

—T-Twilight —la llamo en un susurro, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar al volumen que utilizo, para que la contraria pudiese oírla. —¿Qué es ese libro que llevas en tu mochila?

La princesa se sorprendió y tomó su mochila: —Bueno... —de ahí comenzó a sacar el segundo Diario y se lo mostró al joven Pines.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Twilight se sorprendió aún más comenzándolo a notar algo molesto. Dipper lo noto y suspiro—. Lo siento, no quise asustarte, es que...

De algún lugar de su chaqueta sacó el Diario que él poseìa, dejando anonadada a la chica y haciendo que el libro y la mochila cayeran de la sorpresa.

—L-Lo encontré en un bosque —respondió la impresionada joven de apariencia preadolescente tomando el Diario que le correspondía a ella y lo guardo, pero antes de hacerlo éste desapareció en una chispa que los tomo por sorpresa a ambos—. Que extraño.

—Demasiado. —confirmó Dipper.

Y su conversación hubiera continuado, de no ser porque Mabel apareció en la escalera sonriendo de oreja a oreja mostrando sus frenillos.

—El tío Stan les habla a desayunar —la pelicastaña usaba un suéter rosa pastel y una falda azul cielo, mas el suéter traía consigo el dibujo de tres globos de tonos amarillo pastel y azul pastel que hizo sentir a Twilight melancólica, siendo que eso le recordaba a Pinkie Pie.

—Enseguida vamos —Dipper guardo de nuevo su libro y bajo a la cabaña siendo seguido por la chica.

Tras haber desayunado unos deliciosos panqueques con miel y mantequilla extra, se ducharon y arreglaron. Dipper usaba su ropa característica y Twilight portaba una blusa sin mangas violeta oscuro con una chaquetilla lavanda sobre ésta, pesquero azul cielo y zapatillas blancas como la nieve y su piel, solo que esta vez se dejó el cabello suelto.

Para que Twilight socializase más, los gemelos se decidieron darle un recorrido por Gravity Falls. Y estaban cerca de la cafetería de Lazy Susan cuando los pelicastaños vislumbraron una presencia agradable. Pacifica Northwest y sus amigas pasaban cerca de ahí. Pacifica veía por los alrededores, una de sus amigas se pintaba las uñas y la restante estaba en su celular como si las vidas de ambas dependiesen de ello.

La relación de los Pines con Pacifica había mejorado considerablemente tras la ayuda de Dipper en la mansión, por lo que varios del pueblo les tenían envidia, especialmente porque podrían considerarse amigos de la chica más popular de Gravity Falls.

La rubia se percató de la presencia a distancia de hermanos, y sonrió acercándose rápidamente a ellos sorprendiendo así a sus amigas, a Dipper y a Twilight.

—Hola Dipper —lo saludo Pacifica mientras que a sus espaldas llegaban sus amigas viéndole incrédula, y sin siquiera pensarlo abrazo con fuerza al joven provocándole una extraña sensación a Twilight en el estómago, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mabel dándole una alerta roja en su cabeza.

—H-Hola Pacifica —tartamudeo Dipper aumentando los presagios de Mabel y Twilight—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Oh nada, sólo caminaba por aquí —respondió separándose del puberto y jugueteando descaradamente con su cabello.

Por un momento el collar de Dipper brillo de una tonalidad oscura, y lo tomó en su pecho despreocupandose, pero a sus espaldas Twilight apretaba los puños mirando con furia a la rubia mientras que su collar brillaba de aquel mismo todo, preocupando a Mabel, que sabía que era mejor irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Las amigas de Pacifica, intentando ignorar lo que veían frente a ellas, siguieron en sus actividades, cuando la chica que veía en su celular encontró algo que la sorprendió.

—Pacifica —la llamó acercándose a ella—, debes ver esto.

La joven Northwest y su amiga restante vieron lo que quería mostrarles su la contraria. Un vídeo corría por Internet donde mostraban a una chica, aparentemente nueva en el pueblo, en el centro del mismo cantando armónica y hermosamente, incluso más que la misma Pacifica, ya que todo el pueblo estaba alrededor de ella alabando su canto.

—¡No es posible! —Pacifica le arrebató el celular viendo notablemente molesta el vídeo. ¿Una chica que apenas llegaba, cantaba y ya se consideraba la chica más popular? _Eso sí que no._

_Blindsided by the beat_  
_Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_  
_You didn't know that you fell_  
_Oh-whoa-oh-oh_  
_Now you've fallen under our spell_  
_Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

—_Esa letra... _—pensó Twilight teniendo un mal presentimiento. Esa canción la había escuchado antes, ¿pero dónde?—, ¿me permites? —extendió su mano, sonriendo falsamente, para no verse grosera ante la chica, mientras ocultaba su collarium para que no se notara el brillar oscuro.

Pacifica y sus amigas lo dudaron por un momento, y la miraron con duda. Pacifica tenía una mala espina sobre ella.

—¿Quién es la chica nueva? —pregunto,_ admirando_ a Twilight de pies a cabeza, tensándola un poco.

—¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy... —la princesa dudo por un momento sobre si decirle su nombre o no, esa rubia le _decía que no_, pero siendo la Princesa de la Amistad, no le quedó de otra—. Twilight, Twilight Sparkle.

—¿Enserio?, que nombre tan raro —comentó Pacifica entregándole su teléfono a su amiga.

La chica suspiró sabiendo que con esa niña consentida nunca se llevaría bien.

_Listen to the sound of my voice  
Soon you'll find you don't have a choice  
Captured in the web of my song  
Soon you'll all be singing along  
_

La música seguía sonando, pero ahora se escuchaba con más volumen. Al parecer, ahora estaban cerca de esa extraña chica nueva.

—Ahora sí... esa chica verá contra quien está peleando.

Apretando los dientes y los puños, Pacifica se acercaba dando pisotones al centro de Gravity Falls, siendo seguida por sus amigas, los gemelos Pines y Twilight Sparkle.

Había gente alrededor de un escenario improvisado, hecho con madera malgastada,y trozos de tela a modo de telón. Y alrededor de esa gente, Adagio Dazzle cantaba sonriendo con malicia en su interior. Podía detectar magia cerca, y no cualquier magia, sino la de su eterna rival.

—_Sé que estás cerca, Twilight Sparkle _—pensó acariciando su dije, el cual tomaba el gas verde que se esparcía alrededor de los pueblerinos que la oían, y a los que no les importaba el mal olor que podría llegar a dar el escenario.

—_Gas verde, gente alrededor de un escenario improvisado, un hermoso canto... _—Twilight armaba el rompecabezas en su cabeza, y en ese instante—, ...detectó_ una magia conocida, parece ser de la segunda vez que fui a Canterlot High... ¿eso significa que...?_

La princesa se alertó. No tenía nada para no escuchar aquel canto. Todos ellos corrían un riesgo enorme.

—¡No escuchen ese canto! —musito Twilight, cubriendo sus oídos, y obteniendo miradas de confusión de sus acompañantes.

_¿Qué hacía ella aquí?, ¿sola?, ¿había dejado atrás a sus compañeras?, ¿ellas la habían dejado atrás?, ¿cómo apareció?, ¿ella sabría cómo viajar entre dimensiones?, ¿eso significaba que podría ir a su hogar en Equestria?_

De nueva cuenta, la mente de Twilight estaba hecha un revoltijo. Más de un enigma inundaba su cerebro.

Todo era tan confuso.

En ese instante la música cesó alertando a Twilight. La había detectado. Había detectado su magia. Y lo irónico era que estaban en un mundo donde lo único que existía era la magia oscura.

Tanto ella como los gemelos, Pacifica y sus amigas miraron, o intentaron mirar, el escenario improvisado.

—¡Necesito pasar! —tras escucharse una voz femenina proveniente del escenario exclamar aquello, todos los _admiradores_ se movieron dándole así el paso a la joven cantante.

Piel pálida, cabello tangerina con amarillo apagado, con ropajes de tonalidades violetas. Adagio Dazzle bajaba de aquel escenario portando la misma ropa con la que Twilight la había conocido. Cualquier ser mágico podía detectar la gran cantidad de magia oscura que aquella chica emanaba.

—Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí —la Adagio de aparentes *14 años caminaba alrededor de las hileras de gente meneando sus caderas de la manera que solo ella podía hacer. Afuera de la bola de gente, los gemelos, Pacifica y sus amigas miraban con confusión a aquella nueva _pueblerina_, mientras Twilight la miraba con furia y repugna. —Twilight Sparkle, nos vemos de nuevo...

Los demás solo pudieron sorprenderse cuando el nombre de la _nueva_ fue mencionado. Todos miraron a Twilight quien aún no apartaba aquella mirada llena de furia y decisión de la chica que había frente a ella.

—Adagio Dazzle...

Aún desde la distancia, podía detectarse una línea de truenos entre los ojos de las rivales. Lo que había ocurrido entre esas dos chicas era imposible de olvidar, y más para la chica de ojos fucsia ya que eso le había arruinado su vida como cantante y _estudiante_.

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica y las dos amigas de está que habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían anteriormente miraban a Twilight, y luego a Adagio, Twilight, Adagio. Duraron así unos momentos en los que una misma pregunta se hacían entre todos:

_¿Esas dos se conocían?_

* * *

_***Hay que tener en cuenta que Las Dazzlings fueron desterradas hace siglos, así que técnicamente serían mayores que las Mane 6 ya que ellas existían antes de que Twilight y las demás siquiera nacieran.**_


	6. En Vano

_Finalmente ha llegado el momento de cambiar el fic de sección y ponerlo en la de crossover._

_Respondiendo reviews:_

**Elly1234: **Verde de envidia, los celos están en el aire (?  
Ese encuentro es malo, muy malo... *inserte risa malvada aquí*

**Comet Galaxy: **¿Sabes amigo? Te llamaré el "fan más leal al fic" ya que técnicamente la has seguido desde sus inicios y has comentado en todos los capítulos. Con respecto a tu review. Los celos de nuestra Princesa son más que obvios, ¡hasta Mabel los noto! (?). Y tomando en cuenta que Adagio es una resentida (¿?), es obvio que hará de las suyas para hacer quedar mal a Twilight, ¿no crees?

**Eli 18: **Muchas gracias lectora nueva. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

**nahuelvera2: **¿Qué te paso que no supe de ti por 3 capítulos que técnicamente se subieron en diferentes lapsos de tiempo?  
Ya lo dice el dicho, "si amas a alguien déjalo ir", pero tendremos que esperar a que ese momento llegue para ver que pasa.

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cuatro de las cinco amigas y el pequeño dragón buscaban por toda la biblioteca, de nueva cuenta, algún libro que les llevará con la ubicación de su amiga así como lo habían intentado en el Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles con la ubicación de las llaves del cofre que había surgido del Árbol de la Armonía.

Se podía sentir una fuerte tensión en el ambiente.

Rainbow Dash se encontraba alejada de los demás. Para ser exactos, la pegaso estaba en la sala de los tronos sentada en el que le correspondía. Jugaba con una roca que había encontrado al salir del Castillo después de aquel encuentro con Discord.

Se encontraba, de cierta manera, culpable... aunque jamás lo admitiría por su orgullo. Se suponía que el draconequus se había reformado por completo después de la traición de Tirek, las estaba ayudando sin siquiera haberles preguntado y les había, o les iba a ayudar a encontrar a su amiga Princesa y ella se había portado muy grosera con él como lo hacía en el pasado junto a sus amigas cuando esté estaba "reformado" por Fluttershy.

La pegaso de melena multicolor suspiro para sus adentros y se levanto de su respectivo trono llevándose la pequeña piedra con ella. Salio de uno de los ventanales del castillo, para ser exactos, salió al balcón y se quedo ahí aleteando con piedra en casco pareciendo que admiraba Ponyville. Suspiro frustrada y lanzo el pequeño objeto con todas sus fuerzas esperando que llegara a la granja de la familia Pie y salio de la sala.

En la inmensa biblioteca el clan buscaba sin final un libro. En sus rostros se denotaba la molestia, e incluso en los rostros de Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, dos ponis comúnmente tranquilas y alegres.

El único sonido que había en aquella zona eran los de uno que otro libro cayendo al suelo y de los mismos siendo hojeados por los cinco amigos, además de un pequeño ataque de tos que se daba de vez en cuando por libros polvoreados.

—¡Achu! —Estornudo Rarity llamando la atención del pequeño dragón que inmediatamente desapareció y apareció en menos de un segundo con un pañuelo.

—¿Estás bien Rarity? —Pregunto Spike poniendo el pañuelo rosa pastel cerca del rostro de la unicornio quién lo levito con su magia y se sonó la nariz.

—Muchas gracias Spikey-Wikey hermoso —agradeció la modista apretando las mejillas del contrario provocando que estas se pusieran de un encantador y adorable tono rojizo—. Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? —Spike bajo la mirada sonrojado y jugó con sus dedos—. P-Para eso están los amigos.

Después de aquel romántico y lindo incidente, ambos siguieron buscando alguna señal de magia, de Bill o de Twilight, pero que los llevara con la homónima.

Si hubiera una palabra que definiera la emoción que el clan tenía en ese instante, definitivamente... ¡había una!: Miedo. El Miedo recorría el cuerpo de cada una de las amigas y el pequeño dragón. Miedo de que algo le pasara a su amiga. Miedo de que tal vez nunca la encontrarán. Aunque claro, la Furia era lo que enmascaraba todo ese Miedo que carcomía a cada uno de nuestros protagonistas.

—Chicas —murmuró Rainbow en la entrada de la biblioteca, que a diferencia de Miedo, en su rostro se denotaba una faceta llena de Tristeza y culpabilidad, para la sorpresa de las amigas.

—Am, ¿sucede algo Dashie? —Fluttershy oculto su rostro detrás de su largo cabello rosa mientras murmuraba a un volumen muy bajo aquella pregunta.

La pegaso solo pudo suspirar antes de seguir hablando: —Yo... quisiera disculparme por... lo que hice —se podía notar a gran escala todo el esfuerzo que está hacia para decir todo eso tratándose de una poni muy orgullosa—. Es solo que... aún no estoy muy segura de que... Discord se haya reformado completamente y... por eso actué de esa manera. Además de que todo lo ocurrido con Twilight me ha... tensado.

—No necesitas disculparte con nosotras Rainbow —comentó Applejack llamando la atención de su rival de competencias—. Es decir, nosotras fuimos de la misma manera con Discord en el pasado, es comprensible, pero no somos nosotras las que necesitan una disculpa de tu parte.

Al escuchar las honestas palabras de la granjera, la pegaso encargada del clima no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa en sus delgados labios. Nunca lo admitiría pero se sentía orgullosa de tener amigas que no fueran resentidas. Sí que sí.

Y como si alguien lo hubiera llamado y entrando sin siquiera tocar la puerta, Discord apareció entre todas estirándose, llegándose a escuchar los huesos tronando.

—Ya era hora de que abrieras los ojos —musitó Discord sacando un monóculo de la nada y poniéndose el mismo.

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —Rainbow aleteo mirando al ser molesta de nueva cuenta. Vale, ese draconequus era todo un pervertido, y si llegaba a haber un día en donde lo descubriera espiandolas arreglándose o algo por el estilo, lo golpearía y nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

—¿No es así como uno se entera de lo que hacen sus amigos? —Pregunto Discord _nadando_ en el aire, haciendo que todos ahí sintieran una especie de deja vú.

—¿Entonces ahora si puedes ayudarnos? —Fluttershy aleteo sonriente hacia el draconequus.

—Por supuesto, solo necesitaré que cierta poni se disculpe como se debe.

Al escuchar aquello, Spike y el resto de las amigas miraron con suplica a Rainbow, haciéndose más notable en la tímida pegaso. Rainbow suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Enserio se tenía que disculpar con aquel tipo después de recién haberlo descubierto espiandolas? Bueno, si solo se tenía que hacer eso para recuperar a su querida amiga, lo haría.

—L-Lo siento m-mucho Discord... —se disculpó a duras penas la pegaso haciendo que llegaran a sonar casi como unas disculpas falsas y sin sentimiento alguno.

Esté la miró haciendo un reproche que demandaba unas disculpas más reales. Rainbow se puso furiosa y casi gritó el "lo siento", pero esta vez fue con sentimiento -aunque fuera de Furia- lo que convenció un poco a Discord.

—Esta bien, las ayudare esta vez —acotó no muy convencido éste, haciendo que las 5 amigas lanzaran gritos de alegría abrazando con fuerza a Rainbow, para separarse al poco rato al ver que la habían puesto más azul de lo habitual.

Ahora encontrarán a Twilight, de eso estaban seguras.

En un chasquido, las cinco ponis, el pequeño dragón y el draconequus desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

Pasaron unos instantes y reaparecieron, pero parecían ser espíritus en forma de seres mitológicos. Estaban en un pequeño pueblo rústico lleno de seres extraños que se apoyaban en dos extremidades y eso les asustaba.

Deambularon por el pueblo como si fueran siete almas en pena, llamando la atención de la gente y asustando a otra, dándose cuenta de que cualquiera podía verlos.

—Esto ya me esta asustando —murmuró Pinkie Pie preocupada. Su melena estaba ligeramente desinflada.

—Tranquila amiga, si cualquiera puede vernos, eso significa que Twilight también puede. Ella puede decirnos cómo es la magia en este mundo y cómo podríamos usarla a nuestro favor para que regrese a casa —dijo Applejack, acariciando la melena de su amiga terrenal intentando sonar tranquila, aunque también estuviera asustada.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón —respondió la comúnmente alegre poni sonriendo con tristeza.

Los siete personajes siguieron _deambulando _por el pueblo. Iban de aquí para allá buscando alguna señal que les indicara que su más preciada amiga se encontraba ahí, ya que se suponía que ya podían confiar en Discord y aparentemente él no les jugaría bromas tratándose de un tema _delicado_. Pasaron frente a una mansión y Rarity sonrío maravillada.

—Parece que este no es un pueblucho barato después de todo —comentó viendo el portón que separaba el lujoso lugar del pequeño pueblo.

—No es momento de estar viendo el paisaje —opino Rainbow alejando a Rarity de aquella lujosidad.

Siguieron dando vueltas por el pueblo en busca de señales que les indicara la ubicación de la Princesa e incluso habían intentado preguntarles a aquellos extraños seres pero estos huían asustados antes de que pudieran siquiera suspirar.

Ya dándose por vencidos, se dirigieron cabizbajos al corazón del pueblo donde vieron a un anciano con una nariz grande y una curita en la barba.

—Espíritus en forma de seres mitológicos. Y decían que estaba loco —opino McGucket alejándose de allí confundiendo a los siete que solamente suspiraron.

—_Técnicamente soy más poderosa que tú, la magia que corre por estas tierras esta a mi favor así que yo gane —_dijo confiada una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Con la esperanza reapareciendo en sus corazones, se giraron para ver a una Adagio Dazzle que sonreía con demasiada confianza en sí misma. Pero por supuesto no la conocían ya que ellas nunca habían ido al mundo humano con Twilight, a excepción de Spike obviamente. Frente a ella se encontraban 5 jóvenes pubertos con expresiones llenas de confusión y asombro.

Pero de todos ellos, la única persona que llamo sus atenciones era la aparente líder del quinteto. La habrían confundido con una niña común, pero ese cabello azul con franjas violetas y rosas y ese estilo lacio era tan inigualable que la reconocieron al instante.

Estaban a punto de llamarle y decirle que técnicamente estaban con ella en ese instante pero no salía ninguna palabra de sus bocas.

Pero el susto y la desconfianza apareció cuando notaron que comenzaron a tintinear como si fueran a desaparecer.

—¡Twilight! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, excepto Discord, antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz.

Al escuchar seis voces familiares llamarla, Twilight y los demás, inclusive Adagio, voltearon hacia donde parecía provenir, viendo solamente la nada.


	7. I: Destino Indeseado

_Odien a la compañía de internet conmigo. Me lo cortaron cuando iba a publicar este capitulo, por suerte ya lo recupere._

_Lo que muchos me han preguntado es sobre si voy a hacer el fic en inglés. Bueno, les tengo noticias para aquellos que escriben y leen en inglés: estoy pensando en traducir la historia a inglés, de hecho ya estoy haciendo el primer capitulo, mas sin embargo no sé cuando publicarlo oficialmente._

_Dado a que este es un capitulo que constara de 2 partes, podríamos decir que el fic tendría 12 capítulos y no 11... *suena música de fiesta y sale la ficker celebrando* (?_

_Capítulo__ dedicado a **Tocatl**, mi nuevo lector._

_Respondiendo reviews:_

**Comet Galaxy: **Así es. Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Incluso ya estoy pensando en como será el reencuentro entre las amigas y Twilight pero prefiero no dar spoilers.

**DanielaPcQ: **Muchas gracias. La historia solamente constara de 12 capítulos respectivamente, no sé si eso lo consideres corto.

**nahuelvera2: **Esta bien compadre (?. Igual me sigue alegrando que te guste la historia.

**Slash Torrance: **Jeje, gomene n.n'. Muchas gracias. ¿Quién no ama a Discord? Él es todo un troll, lamentablemente ni yo misma sé en cuantos capítulos poner a este personaje. Aquí está el siguiente capitulo.

**Tocatl: **Apenas vi tu review cuando iba a publicar el cap, y la verdad es que sí es muy difícil encontrar fics de estos dos en español. Bienvenido al fic y que bueno que te guste.

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Después de haber escuchado esas 6 voces y no ver a nadie, Dipper y compañía, incluyendo a la misma Adagio, miraron a Twilight pidiendo una buena explicación al respecto, quien seguía viendo a la nada mientras sus ojos brillaban. Reconocería esas voces donde fueran, ¿pero cómo habrían logrado contactarla, o al menos por un segundo?

La humana sintió sus ojos humedecerse ante la melancolía, pero meneó su cabeza eliminando en el proceso esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Y Pacifica, tomando en cuenta que Twilight le daba mala espina y no confiaba mucho en ella, sintió su desconfianza crecer ante lo reciente.

—¿Qué... fue... eso? —Cuestiono Pacifica confundida acercándose por las espaldas a Twilight dando pasos grandes tras terminar cada oración de su pregunta.

—N-No estoy segura —mintió Twilight girando su cabeza para ver a los gemelos sin importarle que la persona que hizo aquella pregunta fue aquella rubia adinerada que seguía sin inspirarle algo bueno.

—Pero si esas voces dijeron TU nombre —exclamó Dipper con voz algo dura apuntando con el índice a Twilight, provocándole un enorme dolor en el pecho.

Los collares de ambos brillaban con sus respectivos colores, pero ahora tenían un tono más grisáceo.

—L-Lo sé, pero no sé exactamente el por qué —murmuró Twilight algo decaída. _¿Por qué le destrozaba que el pelicastaño se enojara con ella?_

—_Pff, sí como no._

Sorprendidos, todos vieron a Adagio, quien admiraba sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo mientras que al mismo tiempo jugueteaba con su cabello. Parecía que ella conocía muy bien el _secreto_ de Twilight, lo que la alertaba.

—Aparentemente tus amigas vinieron a visitarte, ¿verdad? —le sonrío con sorna.

—_¿Qué quiere decir eso?, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo reciente con las voces? _—Pensó Dipper viendo sorprendido a su gemela quien le correspondía con la misma mirada llena de sorpresa para volver a ver a Adagio.

—Jamás había sentido una magia tan poderosa —sonrío con malicia haciendo que Twilight recordará cuando había hecho que sus amigas humanas pelearan con el fin de caer en sus sucios trucos. ¿Eso podría decir que intentaba hacer lo mismo con Dipper y Mabel?

—¿Magia? —se preguntaron todos confundidos y admirando a Twilight.

Sintiéndose débil e impotente ante Adagio y sintiéndose encerrada con todos aquellos seres rodeándola de preguntas, la joven Sparkle se abrazó a sí misma comenzando a llorar antes de salir huyendo de ahí en camino a la Cabaña del Misterio.

—¡Twilight! —Dipper la llamó estirando su brazo hacia ella como si la llegara a alcanzar de aquel modo, pero al parecer Twilight no se detuvo y corrió más rápido, preocupando a ambos gemelos quienes comenzaron a ir en la misma dirección que ella con una sensación de culpabilidad en sus corazones.

Twilight llego más rápido de lo que pensó a la Cabaña del Misterio y entró por la puerta trasera recargándose en la puerta tras cerrarla, y bajo la mirada liberando las lágrimas que se había guardado en todo ese rato.

Lo más probable para ella era que los demás habían descubierto su secreto gracias a Adagio y ya no querrían estar a su lado. Lo más lamentable para ella, era que Spike no estuviera a su lado en este mundo, por lo que estaba sola, y no tenía quien la apoyara. Nuevamente tenía miedo, como si este fuera un veneno que se esparcía por su cuerpo teniendo un efecto más fuerte a cada segundo.

La Princesa levantó un poco su mirada y vio lo que parecía ser un celular, los cuales conocía gracias a sus amigas humanas, pero al parecer éste estaba vibrando. La curiosidad la orillo a acercarse de puntillas a él hasta que comenzó a sonar con una melodía muy curiosa, con varias guitarras y una batería sonando, siendo tomada por sorpresa.

Los segundos pasaron y rápidamente entró a la cocina una adolescente de cabellos rojizos y con pecas en sus mejillas blancas como la porcelana, secando sus manos. Twilight la vio con curiosidad. Ella también trabajaba en la cabaña, pero en todo el rato que llevaba allí nunca había entablado conversación con ella.

Wendy, al ver que era el exnovio que no sabía si termino con él, ignoró la llamada y guardo su celular con mirada inexpresiva para después ver a Twilight. La habría ignorado pero su mirada deprimida le llamó la atención.

—Twilight, ¿cierto? —La _pequeña _se sentó en una silla y Wendy se sentó a su lado. —¿Paso algo malo?

—Dime, am... ¿Wendy? —miro a la pelirroja, que asintió mirándola fijamente para que prosiguiera—. ¿Cómo te has sentido cuando... le ocultas algo a los demás para protegerlos y... de repente todos saben aquel secreto?, ¿cómo harías para protegerlos a pesar de que conocen ese gran secreto?

—Bueno... —la pelirroja resoplo pensando en lo que diría—.Yo haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos, a pesar de que conocieran un secreto que llegaría a poner en peligro su vida. Intentaría que las cosas siguieran su curso normal. ¿Por qué?, ¿nos ocultas algo?

—No, no— negó Twilight nerviosa y posteriormente se levantó de la silla encaminándose a la habitación de los Pines.

Después de un rato Wendy fue al mostrador de la cabaña para seguir _trabajando _y Twilight apareció con su ropa común. Abrazaba su mochila azul en su pecho, algo que por algún motivo no le gusto a la pelirroja pecosa.

—Saldré a caminar un poco —murmuró abriendo la puerta principal del establecimiento—. Si Dipper y Mabel preguntan por mí, diles que no vine aquí, ¿si Wendy?

Sabiendo que los gemelos podrían llegar pronto, Twilight salió de la Cabaña apenas termino su pregunta y rodeó el lugar hasta entrar al bosque inundándose en el mar de árboles.

Regresando a la biblioteca de Twilight, Discord, Spike y el resto de las Mane 6 reaparecieron dejando de ser espíritus.

—¡Estamos contigo! —Agregó Pinkie al momento exacto en que reaparecieron entre todo el mar de libros.

Sin embargo, al ver en donde estaban, Rainbow dejo salir un "¡oh por favor!" bufando molesta.

Los días pasaron y Dipper era el más preocupado de todos en la Cabaña. Desde aquel encuentro con esa tal Adagio, Twilight había desaparecido y ya llevaba casi 4 días sin aparecer. A Mabel le preocupaban su hermano y ella, es decir, las cosas iban tan bien en ellos y todo se había venido abajo en tan solo un momento. A Stan le preocupaba más que nada por Dipper, para él, esa nueva amiguita suya había sido el apoyo suficiente para que su sobrino dejara de interesarse en lo que ocultaba.

Una obra de marionetas dirigida por Mabel había terminado de llevarse acabo, pero lo que ninguno de los gemelos sabía mientras salían del establecimiento, era que Twilight estaba oculta entre los asientos admirándoles preocupada. Bill Cifra estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo a sus espaldas, y lo único que ella podía hacer era ocultarse desde las sombras. No se atrevía a dar la cara frente a los Pines después del acontecimiento de Adagio y _los fantasmas_ y por ende tenía que sobrevivir por su cuenta en el bosque viéndose obligada a ocultarse cuando los gemelos iban allí a buscarla.

Obviamente ella tenía una idea incorrecta de cómo proteger a sus amigos de ella misma.

Cuidando no ser vista, salió del teatro corriendo apresurada al bosque. Pero cuando llego a la Cabaña del Misterio, que para ella era su entrada a su _nuevo hogar_, se quedo congelada. Dipper y Mabel estaban en la entrada del lugar, sentados en las escaleras, aparentemente platicando mientras el pelicastaño estaba con la mirada gacha y llena de preocupación.

—Tranquilo Dip, estoy seguro que ella aparecerá pronto. —Le dijo Mabel intentando que el chico recuperara su buen humor.

—Eso creo. —Musito Dipper con pesimismo y suspiro.

Desde la cercanía, Twilight les miraba triste, sintiéndose culpable por causarle todo ese sufrimiento que ella no quería causales. Ella solamente deseaba proteger y poner a salvo a los gemelos, ¿de la manera incorrecta?, ¡no le importaba! Lo único que ella buscaba es que ambos estuvieran bien, y por algún motivo, quien más le importaba era el joven Dipper Pines.

Mabel suspiro con desgano y miro a la nada... o eso creía ella. Cuando las miradas de ambas chicas se encontraron, la mirada de Mabel se lleno de asombro y alegría, mientras que la de Twilight de temor y tristeza.

Sucia, con las ropas algo desgarradas y unos cuantos raspones en sus brazos y piernas. Eso describía perfectamente el estado en que la Princesa se encontraba.

Al no escuchar más palabras de apoyo de su gemela, Dipper levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver frente a sus ojos a la chica por la que ha estado mortificado esos días.

—¿T-Twilight? —El pelicastaño se levanto lentamente de las escaleras y comenzó a acercarse a la mencionada. Pero mientras más se acercaba el resuelve misterios, más aumentaba el temor de la joven y más se alejaba. —¡Espera!

Pero ella no lo escucho, huyo de ahí y entró al bosque siendo perseguida por ambos hermanos. La humana se camuflaba en arboles y arbustos y cuando sentía que era el momento seguro iba a buscar otro escondite.

Su huida la llevo hacia donde ella _vivía. _Frente a un río había una pequeña tienda improvisada y a las afueras había una fogata. Por suerte ya no escuchaba a los hermanos pero aún así tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Vaya, vaya.

Escucho una voz monótona y familiar. Un rayo de luz apareció a sus espaldas y comenzó a correr un fuente viento que hizo que sus cabellos bailaran y la despeinaran más. Twilight se giro y un sentimiento de cólera la invadió al ver a aquel ser que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

—Magia. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi —se burlo admirando de pies a cabeza a Twilight de manera despreocupada.

—Bill Cifra. —Musito su nombre llena de cólera y con una mueca llena de asco.

El mismo —dijo tranquilamente y con su magia hizo aparecer una taza llena de chocolate caliente. —¿Quieres?

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamo harta, tomo la tacita y la lanzo al mar de arboles que los rodeaban. —Regresáme a Equestria, ¡y hazlo ahora!

—Oye, tranquila —rodeo a la humana. —Claro que puedo hacerlo, pero a cambio tienes que hacer un trato conmigo.

—Yo nunca haría tratos con alguien como tú —agregó con frialdad.

—Lo sé, pero piénsalo. Regresarías a casa. Y te quitarías un peso de encima.

En ese instante, como si Don Destino estuviera del lado del triangulo, se escucho desde una distancia no muy larga la voz de Dipper llamando a Twilight. La mencionada se giro viendo los árboles de donde parecía salir la voz de su joven amigo.

Un muy mal presentimiento la carcomía, ya que sentía la magia oscura más poderosa de manera drástica.

—¿Qué dices? —Bill le extendió la mano a Twilight.

La humana, con una mirada llena de decisión y sin importar las consecuencias, aunque con miedo, sin estar del todo decidida y con el mal presentimiento aumentando; Twilight estrecho su mano con la del ser.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer por ti? —musito en seco.

—Veamos... —Bill se puso en pose pensativa y sonrío con malicia en su interior, —ya se... ¡darme tu cuerpo!

—¿Qué?

Twilight sintió que jalaban su brazo y de sus labios salían quejidos de dolor mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sintió su cuerpo volar, pero lo extraño era que no había sentido su cuerpo chocar con el suelo o con el roble de un árbol. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al verse a sí misma como un espíritu. Lo más curioso era que estaba limpia y sus ropas estaban como si nada hubiera pasado en esos 4 días que llevaba en el bosque. El miedo aumento en su interior y su parte racional le decía una y otra vez "te lo dije".

—¿Qué paso? —Dijo desesperada. —¡Bill!, ¡¿que me hiciste?!

Su espanto creció al ver su propio cuerpo de rodillas en el suelo apoyándose de sus pequeñas y níveas manos. El cuerpo lentamente se puso de pie y Twilight quería gritar al ver que los -sus- ojos eran amarillos y con una raya negra como si fueran los de una víbora.

—Wow, dos cuerpos en un día. —La voz monótona de Bill salía de los finos y delgados labios de Twilight mientras se alagaba a sí mismo lleno de orgullo admirando sus extremidades.

—_¿Dos cuerpos en un día? —_Pensó Twilight confundida hasta que recordó los _incidentes _acontecidos durante la obra de Mabel.

—¡Caíste en mis trucos Magia! —apuntó acusadoramente a la versión fantasmal de la Princesa con el dedo índice sonriendo de manera malévola—. ¿Creíste que enserio te llevaría a tu mundo cuadrúpedo? Y lamentablemente para ti, yo soy el único que puede verte, así que olvida que le pedirás ayuda a los hermanos Pines.

En ese instante sonó nuevamente la voz de Dipper llamando a Twilight, pero a un volumen más fuerte. Estaban más cerca. La sonrisa maquiavélica de Bill en el cuerpo de la fémina aumento.

—Y si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer. —Dijo con sorna y se escabulló entre los árboles dejando a una desesperada Twilight detrás.


	8. II: ¡Manos a la obra!

_Fue interesante ver que todos los reviews del capítulo anterior fueran por la escena de Bill y Twilight. Sinceramente eso fue algo sacado de la manga de manera repentina, pero fue bueno ver que los lectores lo aceptaron con gusto._

**La Loca Yuuki: **Bienvenida :) Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

**Comet Galaxy: **Lamentablemente amigo, Twilight estaba desesperada y por eso se dejo caer en los trucos de Bill tal como Dipper, espero que te guste el nombre que le di a este personaje (Bill en el cuerpo de Twilight), ya que si recuerdas, cuando estaba en Dipper Mabel lo llamó Bipper y yo intenté hacer lo mismo aquí.

**Slash Torrance: **La verdad es que intento igualar las personalidades de los personajes con los originales: Mabel una chica alegre, Pacifica una presumida, Adagio una mandona malvada (?, etc. No sé si estoy dando con sus personalidades originales pero espero que el fic te siga gustando.

**nahuelvera2: **¿Quién diría que lo que más le gustaría a uno de mis lectores fueran las escenas de celos? Intentaré poner más de esas escenas considerando como va avanzando la historia.

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Dipper y Mabel buscaban desesperados el rastro de su amiga. Ninguno de los dos se iba a dar por vencido, especialmente Dipper, y menos ahora que acabaran de encontrarse con ella. Su mal estado era lo que más lo preocupaba. Ella no estaba bien, lo sabía. Algo le aterraba y por ello se había escondido en el bosque, el lugar que él consideraba el más peligroso del pueblo.

La mayoría de las veces se enfrentaban con criaturas extrañas ahí.

—¡Twilight! —la llamó con fuerza mientras Mabel buscaba entre arbustos e incluso bajo las piedras.

Cerca de ahí, _Twilght _caminaba pateando una pequeña piedrita y silbando con sus ojos despreocupados cerrados. A sus espaldas, la versión espiritual de la Princesa lo seguía, debía hacer lo posible para que los hermanos supieran de la situación en la que ella misma se metió y ayudarle a recuperar su cuerpo de las sucias manos de Bill Cifra.

—Sera mejor que te rindas Magia —agregó de manera simplona aquella voz monótona mientras admiraba las uñas de la fémina. Rosadas y con una estrella blanca hecha suavemente con pincel.

—Eso ni pensarlo —bajó flotando de un roble y miro con decisión e ira a Bill, —de alguna manera lograré que Dipper y Mabel me vean.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —cuestiono haciendo que Twilight dudara—, tengo TU magia y MI magia de mi parte, es imposible que ahora puedas hacer algo. —Hizo aparecer unos lentes oscuros y se los puso sabiendo que si los gemelos veían sus ojos sabrían que nuevamente tomó control de un cuerpo.

—¡Twilight! —se escuchó a unos pocos metros acompañado de la voz de una chica. Esta vez Mabel también le había llamado preocupando a Twilight en el proceso.

—Excelente —murmuró Bill sonriendo con malicia, acercándose al lugar de donde salían aquellas dos voces que tanto le aborrecía escuchar. Twilight, aterrada, traspasó su cuerpo un par de veces en un intento de recuperarlo, pero fue en vano—. Buen intento. —Siguió caminando riendo divertido, pero tropiezo con una piedra que provocó que resbalara y se rasgara la pierna con la espina sobresaliente de un arbusto.

Adolorido, se sentó en el suelo, maldiciendo el cuerpo humano por ser muy sensible al dolor mientras intentaba detener el pequeño sangrado que caía de su herida. Dolía más de lo que imaginaba.

En ese instante, y para la desgracia de Twilight, Dipper y Mabel encontraron a la supuesta humana.—¡Twilight! —El castaño, al ver el raspón que desangraba en su pierna, se acercó angustiado y se puso a su lado, arrodillándose—. ¿Estás bien?

_Twilight _asintió callada y mirando a Pino. Era mejor estar callado por el momento, los hermanos conocían su voz a la perfección, y sería tonto para él desperdiciar una gran oportunidad para vengarse al dar una simple respuesta afirmativa.

—¡Chicos! ¡Estoy aquí! —la Twilight real agito sus brazos intentando llamar la atención de los gemelos, pero todo lo que hacía era en vano—. _Bill tenía razón, nadie puede verme._

Estando a las espaldas de los gemelos, y Bill, que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, la Princesa se puso en pose pensativa.

Poco a poco un rompecabezas se armaba en su mente.

¡Excelente!, ¡ya tenía un plan! Solamente tenía que hacerlo y esforzarse para que se vea cumplido. Así que sin decir nada se fue flotando de ahí. No era tan difícil como parecía, de hecho le era como volar.

Y eso era algo que, si bien le había costado, finalmente lo había aprendido.

Horas después, los gemelos Pines disfrutaban helados de pistacho, chocolate y frambuesa respectivamente cerca del corazón del pueblo, donde se había dado el pequeño concierto de Adagio Dazzle. A su lado estaba la supuesta Twilight, que ya estaba más limpia y con vendas y tiritas en el cuerpo. Mabel le hablaba alegremente de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, que no fue mucho: habían conocido al hermano gemelo de su tío Stan solamente; mientras Dipper le miraba un poco dudoso.

Estaba confundido.

La hica llevaba horas callada y ni siquiera se había disculpado con ellos por toda aquella preocupación que les hizo sentir. Llevaba poco conociendo a Twilight, pero en ese poco tiempo había comprendido que Twilight era una chica amistosa y amable, sensible en cierto sentido. Una chica inteligente que no solía dejar las cosas a medias.

_Esto era extraño. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo allí._

_Twilight Sparkle, ¿qué estás ocultando?_

.

.

.

Pinkie Pie dormía perezosamente sobre una cama de libros que quien sabe como hizo para que le quedara como una cama real. Spike estaba sentado junto a aquella poni, abrazándose a sí mismo intentando no llorar. Estaba desesperado y tenía miedo.

Twilight aún no aparecía.

Por suerte ya la han visto, pero solamente ha sido eso.

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Han encontrado algo? —pregunto Rarity suspirando cansada mientras miraba a Applejack y Fluttershy entre una montaña de libros.

—Nada. —Fue lo único que respondió Applejack mientras la pegaso negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—Me rindo —bufo furiosa Rainbow Dash lanzando furiosa un libro que casi sale volando por la ventana de no ser porque la unicornio lo tomo con su magia y lo puso por ahí.

—Esto ya no nos está llevando a ninguna parte —agregó Rarity sentándose en el suelo bajando la mirada. Al poco rato sus amigas la imitaron.

Un ambiente muy melancólico comenzó a formarse en el ambiente, hasta que se vio interrumpido cuando Discord apareció entre ellas con una camisa, sombrero de playa y unas gafas de sol cantando divertido e inclusive bailando, hasta que cesó al ver el mal augurio que rodeaba a las comúnmente alegres amigas poni.

—No han encontrado nada, ¿adivino? —cuestiono Discord con una expresión seria que se formó al instante, mientras miraba a las cinco amigas.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió sarcásticamente Rainbow, cansada de la actitud del ser caótico.

—Oye, tranquila —hizo aparecer un vaso de limonada y _bebió el vaso_, literalmente.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Discord? —cuestiono Applejack con seriedad, y su mirada fija en el draconequus.

—Estuve haciendo una pequeña investigación y ya sé más sobre el mundo en el que está Twilight Sparkle —dijo con simpleza sacando un pisapapeles de su camisa, sorprendiendo a las amigas y despertando a Pinkie Pie.

—¿Enserio? —preguntaron todos inquietos, incluyendo al pequeño Spike. Discord asintió lentamente.

—¿Y podrías llevarnos? —pregunto Fluttershy aleteando sonriente hacia él.

Sin decir nada, el draconequus chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que todos en aquella habitación desaparecieran de nueva cuenta.

Debían prepararse para lo que viniera.


	9. III: Incierto

_Espero que les guste a todos mis lectores el nombre que le di a Bill en el cuerpo de Twilight, ya que si recuerdan, Mabel le llamó Bipper cuando estaba en el cuerpo de su hermano y yo hice lo mismo aquí. Sentí que nombré __un shipping xD._

_¡A responder reviews!_

**La Loca Yuuki: **Voy en segundo de secundaria y también entré el lunes. El Destino tiene mucho que ver en este fic.

**nahuelvera2: **Sí, perdona que fuera corto pero no estaba inspirada, pero reserve lo mejor para este capitulo.

**Comet Galaxy: **Es para que Bill pueda mantenerse "camuflado" y cumplir su plan. Igual tenemos a Dipper y su sexto sentido que le dice que algo anda mal, pero al final eso servirá, ya veras.

**Slash Torrance: **Leí tu review al terminar de escribir el capitulo: ¡¿Por qué tienes que dar spoilers?! D': En mi opinión, lo mejor ocurre en este capitulo. Bill, el dorito 20% más genial.

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Los gemelos y Bill en el cuerpo de la fémina se dirigían a la Cabaña del Misterio. El silencio era lo que había a su alrededor, un silencio que podría llegar a ser muy incómodo si no se hacía prontamente un tema de conversación. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que cierta chica espiritual los esperaba allá asegurándose de que nada podría salir mal para ver su plan cumplido.

—Bien, veo que Mabel tiene muchas marionetas, al estar practicando puedo controlarlas y hablar con los demás —murmuraba Twilight con euforia, flotando frente a una caja donde Mabel guardaba las marionetas que iba a usar en primer lugar, por lo que pudo teorizar al compararlas con las que habían sido destruidas.

Dipper, Mabel y su acompañante llegaron a la Cabaña viendo que había clientela y sin decir nada subieron a su habitación, mas se confundieron al ver la habitación algo desarreglada.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —pregunto Dipper caminando por la habitación confundido.

Twilight lo escucho mientras _admiraba el paisaje _por la ventana, así que rápidamente se acercó a la caja de las marionetas, pero una fuerza comenzó a impedirle que siquiera pudiera tocar el calcetín con forma de Stan. Eso no le había pasado antes, lo que la confundió. Cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, sintió una especie de barrera mágica que le impedía cumplir su cometida.

A las espaldas de los hermanos, Bill apretaba el collarium con fuerza, haciéndole soltar un resplandor rojo oscuro que solamente aparecía en aquel collar.

Aparentemente hacía desaparecer la magia de Twilight, terminando como un saco lleno de magia oscura... y con Bill teniendo más control, el espíritu de Twilight desapareció por unos momentos aterrándola.

Si Dipper y Mabel no lograban verla, podría desaparecer para siempre...

_Debía hacer algo. Tenía que hacerlo si quería deshacerse de Bill y regresar a casa..._

.

.

.

Un fuerte resplandor se vio por un momento sobre el bosque iluminando todo el cielo de Gravity Falls, llamando la atención de todos los habitantes del mismo, incluyendo la de Pacifica que se había hecho _amiga_ de Adagio Dazzle dado que ambas compartían el mismo rencor hacia Twilight. Tras la confesión de Adagio sobre el provenir de Twilight, las amigas de Pacifica se habían retirado y alterando a Pacifica sabiendo que debía alejarla de Dipper lo mayor posible.

—¡¿Pero qué fue eso?! —cuestiono la rubia impresionada, más de lo que estaba antes. Suficiente tenía con la amiguita de Dipper que corría el riesgo de lastimarle con esa magia que ella poseía.

—Detecto una cantidad potente de magia, podría ser peligrosa sí... cae en las manos equivocadas... —sonrío de una manera maquiavélica sin que Pacifica se diera cuenta.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo es que detectas la magia? —cuestiono Pacifica mirando con sospecha a la cantante de 14 años.

—Oh, es un don con el que nací —mintió sonriendo amigablemente. Pero había algo de verdad en sus palabras: ella podía detectar la magia gracias a su dije.

.

.

.

6 cuerpos femeninos y de apariencia infantil estaban en el suelo con manchas de tierra en ropa y rostro. A su lado reposaba un cuerpo masculino y a su lado había uno con la apariencia de un can.

Una joven de piel más nívea que Twilight comenzó a moverse. Tenía un suéter amarillo pastel, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y tenis converse verde pastizal, además de un curioso cabello liso y largo de tonalidad rosa pastel.

Comenzó a despertar y miro con temor el _paraíso _a su alrededor.

Estaban en un bosque que si bien no se parecía en nada al Bosque Everfree, aún le causaba escalofrío. Se veía aterrador y nunca habían estado en un bosque de tal apariencia. Miro a sus espaldas y lanzo un grito agudo que provoco que las demás chicas despertaran.

—Fluttershy... —le llamó una Rainbow adormilada, que parecía de unos 10 años aproximadamente—, ¿qué pasa? —abrió un poco sus ojos y se sorprendió de manera súbita al verla. Lucía diferente. Muy diferente... —¡¿qué te paso?!

—¿A qué te refieres? —la Fluttershy de 13 años miro sus manos y volvió a lanzar un gritillo.

Después de unos largos momentos en los que las amigas veían asustadas su nueva apariencia, que consistía en un cuerpo de tonalidades melocotones, níveas y morenas y cuatro extremidades apoyándose en dos, todas miraron a Discord y Spike. El antes draconequus las miraba con una expresión tranquila, como si estuviera acostumbrado a estar con esa apariencia, la cual consistía en una piel morena con un traje de gala de distintos colores. Spike seguía sin despertar, hecho bolita en el césped.

—¿Qué somos? —Pregunto Fluttershy aterrada.

—No lo sé, pero me hace sentir extraña —comentó Applejack, que poseía una blusa a cuadros de tonalidades naranjas, pantalones blancos y botas cafés.

—¡Adoro las ideas que me hacen sentir extraña! —exclamo Pinkie Pie saltando en el aire, impresionando a las amigas ya que Pinkie Pie se había acostumbrado a esas dos extremidades rápidamente. Usaba una blusa sin mangas blanca, falda de capas rosa fucsia y zapatillas de ballet azul cielo.

—Probablemente Twilight lo sepa —dijo Rainbow Dash intentando caminar en dos, cayendo de rodillas al instante. A su vez sentía su espalda desnuda al no contar con sus alas.

—¡Ugh!, ¡quítenme esto de encima!, ¡arruinara mi cutis! —exclama Rarity dramáticamente intentando quitarse el fango del cuerpo y las hojas del cabello. Usaba un bello vestido azul turquesa con diamantina violeta que hacía una combinación con su piel blanca como la porcelana y su cabello índigo.

—¡Rarity, eso es lo que menos importa ahora! —se quejo Applejack, mirando a su amiga modista con molestia.

El pequeño cuerpo de Spike comenzó a moverse. Rainbow Dash, que usaba una chaqueta azul fuerte sobre una blusa celeste, pantalón del mismo color que su chaqueta y tenis deportivos blancos, se sentó a rastras junto a él, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Spike? —le llamó, moviéndolo un poco para alejarlo de su profunda somnolencia.

Cuando los orbes verdes de Spike se enfocaron en sus amigas, se sorprendió al verlas con una apariencia humana. Gracias a cierto espejo, se había acostumbrado a las apariencias de sus amigas de Canterlot High, pero ahora tenían una nueva apariencia, lo que lo alertaba y a la vez lo emocionaba.

Causando un remolino de emociones en él.

Emocionado, se miró a sí mismo esperando verse como un humano como sus amigas, pero sus esperanzas cayeron al ver lo que era en realidad.

—¡Por el amor de...! —se quejo Spike caminando en círculos—. ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser un perro?!

—Aww, Spikey-Wikey, eres adorable —Rarity lo tomo entre sus manos, sintiéndose extraña en el proceso, y le rasco detrás de las orejas.

—Oh sí —suspiro Spike enamorado.

—Ya basta —Discord se levanto del suelo deteniendo los momentos de confusión de las inseparables amigas—. Twilight está cerca.

Al escuchar ese "Twilight está cerca", las amigas gritaron emocionadas. Finalmente, después de tantos días, se reencontrarían con su amiga.

.

.

.

Dipper y Mabel estaban en la entrada de la cafetería de Lazy Susan, mirando a la supuesta Twilight por las ventanas de cristal comprando una caja de donas.

—Mabel —la llamo su hermano—, ¿soy yo o Twilight está actuando muy extraño?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto su melliza confundida.

—Desde que salimos del bosque, ha estado muy callada, y con esos lentes... —tomo su collarium y se sorprendió al verlo resplandecer de una tonalidad rojiza y obscura. Finalmente el de él había reaccionado por el efecto que Bill había originado en el que poseía en el momento—, como si nos ocultara algo...

—Tienes razón —le confirmo la puberta poniéndose en una pose pensativa.

A sus espaldas, Twilight les miraba con tristeza. Bill ya la tenía a su total merced. No podía acercarse a las marionetas porque Bill les había puesto una especia de barrera mágica contra ella.

Ya no sabía que más hacer para que sus amigos de Gravity Falls lograsen verla.

—¿Qué hago ahora? —murmuro deprimida la humana. En ese instante los hermanos reaccionaron, como si la hubieran escuchado, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

En ese instante la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y de ahí salió_ la_ _fémina_, teniendo la mirada de sospecha de los gemelos. Podría preguntar que pasaba, pero sería descubierto.

—Buen intento, pero ya te descubrimos —dijo confiado Dipper, para la sorpresa de Twilight habiéndole escuchado claramente. Se acerco y le arrebato los lentes mostrando sus ojos amarillentos. —Bill...

—Bill. Twilight. **Bilight.** —El último nombre lo dijo con una mueca de asco y furia, recordando cuando el triangulo de un ojo poseyó el cuerpo de su querido hermano.

—Bien, bien, me descubrieron —dijo despreocupado caminando alrededor de los gemelos—. ¿Pero saben algo? Es imposible sacarme de este cuerpo, lo tengo a mi total merced, ¡y no saben donde está su amiga!

Río con malicia, pero algo lo detuvo. Una voz femenina quejándose...

—Asco, asco, asco —Rarity movía sus brazos dramáticamente quitándose tierra del cuerpo, recibiendo miradas de reproche de Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

—Rarity... —Rainbow Dash musito su nombre lentamente con una expresión llena de hartazgo, mirando a la modista sin percatarse de la chica que tenían en frente.

Los ojos de la Twilight real brillaban y su pecho invisible comenzó a resplandecer de un brillo fucsia que aparentemente Discord solo pudo ver... _¡alto! ¿Discord?_

La mirada de Pinkie Pie se enfoco en Bilight, quien comenzó a tensarse ante la mirada incrédula y fascinada que la pelirosada le daba.

—¡Twilight! —Se lanzo a los brazos de su supuesta amiga, llamando la atención de las cinco amigas, Spike y Discord. Interrumpiendo a Rarity de su dramatismo.

La felicidad pareció durar una eternidad, pero sintieron como si un disco fuese rayado en el ambiente en el momento que Applejack hablo.

—Esa no es Twilight... —una expresión de preocupación apareció en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

—¡¿Qué?! —miro el rostro de su _amiga _y al ver sus ojos lanzo un suspiro de sorpresa, comenzando a zarandear a Bilight—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?

El zarandeo de la pelirrosa comenzó a aumentar de fuerza y velocidad, comenzando a marear al ente que poseía el pequeño cuerpo de la princesa, hasta que finalmente Bill salió mareado haciendo que el cuerpo de Twilight pareciera un saco vacío, sin alma.

Para Twilight fue una oportunidad de oro.

Al ver que Bill giraba en círculos por el mareo que le había dejado Pinkie Pie mientras salía de su cuerpo, inmediatamente se acerco y lo tomo, con la única diferencia de que aquella vez no lo traspaso.

Al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir, Bill Cifra desapareció en un haz de luz que siquiera Discord apenas pudo percibir.

Twilight había recuperado su cuerpo finalmente.

—¿T-Twilight?, ¿eres tú? —pregunto Fluttershy con timidez mirando como el cuerpo se levantaba tembloroso. Con intenciones de defender a sus amigas, Rainbow Dash se puso en posición de ataque en caso de que sus supuesta amiga decidiera atacar a pesar de que ella parecía ser la menor de todas sus amigas.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que ya había recuperado su cuerpo, los ojos de Twilight demostraban melancolía y unas cuantas lagrimas, mirando al grupo de amigas, a Spike y, un poco confundida, a Discord.

—_¿Amigas?_


	10. Dolor Profundo

**Slash Torrance: **No te preocupes :) igual sentía que alguien daría spoiler xD. La verdad es que yo las pondría con unas edades de 15 a 18 aproximadamente tomando en cuenta que hasta ahora Rainbow tiene 15 (como se ve en Pinkie Pride), pero aquí las puse de 12 aproximadamente para que se asocien con las edades de los personajes principales de Gravity Falls (aquí hablamos de Dipper y Mabel).

**nahuelvera2: **Sinceramente nunca pensé en una pelea entre estos dos, pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

**Comet Galaxy:** Honestamente sentí que nombre un shipping xD, pero fue bueno ver que a mi "fan más leal" le gustó :'D. Hay que recordar que Bill no está acostumbrado al cuerpo humano ya que Mabel lo saco con cosquillas del cuerpo de Dipper y sintió mucho dolor cuando se lastimó en el cuerpo de Twilight, por ello yo quise hacer algo igual.

**metalic-dragon-angel: **Intentaré que las cosas sigan siendo como han sido en todo el fic, pero es bueno ver que hay un lector nuevo. Bienvenido y gracias por agregarla a tus favoritos :D

**Snoopytivity: **Muchas gracias, y no te disculpes por no haberla visto antes. Es bueno ver que alguien que también lleva un fic crossover entre GF y MLP (aunque sea en inglés) sigue el mío. :D *canta la canción de Los Pitufos alegre* (?).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Twilight apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¡Sus amigas estaban en Gravity Falls!, ¡estaban con ella!, ¡Spike!, ¡el también estaba ahí!

Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, podía sentirlo, debía sentirlo. La alegría inundaba su ser, y ya no aquel temor que había sentido por casi una semana entera.

Twilight corrió hacia sus amigas y abrazo a Applejack y Fluttershy con fuerza, aplicando más suavidad con Fluttershy para no aterrarla. Poco a poco las demás se fueron uniendo, a excepción de Discord y Spike para que todas tuvieran su momento de reencuentro. Spike intentaba no llorar, pero le era inevitable.

Sin embargo, nuevamente se escucho como si un disco se rayara y todos escuchan una voz femenina que los Pines y Twilight reconocen muy bien al instante.

—¡Dipper! ¡Tienes que...!

Todos miraron hacia las espaldas de cierto pelicastaño y vieron a una chica de cabello rubio platinado. Pacifica Northwest.

—_Esa rubia oxigenada... _—pensó Twilight suspirando frustrada deshaciendo el abrazo, mas sorprendida al ver como Pacifica tomaba a Dipper del brazo y lo alejaba de ella abrazándolo.

_Muy bien Twilight, cuenta hasta diez..._

—Qué bueno que estás a salvo Dipper, si tan solo supieras la verdad sobre _esa_... —apuntó acusadoramente a Twilight. —Mejor deja de acercarte a ella, salvarías tu vida.

_...uno... dos..._

—¿Pero de qué hablas Pacifica?

Pacifica suspiró frustrada. —Dipper, ¿por qué no te das cuenta? ¡Twilight es una bruja!

_...tres, cuatro, cinco..._

—¿Bruja? —Inquirió anonadado, mirando con interés a Twilight, que no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de nerviosismo.

—¡Te juro que no sé de lo qué habla! —Dijo apenas tuvo la mirada de Dipper sobre ella.

—¡No mientas! Ya sé todo, Adagio me lo dijo.

_...seis..._

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Spike ladró asustado y saltó a los brazos de _su ama_, quien lo acepto gustosa.

—¿Adagio? ¿Qué te dijo?

—¡Y Twilight no es la única bruja! Sus amigas también lo son...

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Twilight estalló en llamas, literalmente. Bien, podría insultarla a ella, pero a sus amigas, definitivamente no.

Furiosa, se lanzó a Pacifica, y estaba a punto de arañarla, pero unos brazos alrededor de su estómago la alejaron de la misma.

—Twilight, tranquilízate —suplico Dipper teniendo sus manos en la cadera de la fémina, lo que provoco que ambos se sonrojaran gradualmente. —Lo siento —se disculpó soltándola rápidamente.

—D-d-d-descuida —tartamudeo Twilight viendo de reojo su amuleto, notando que volvía a brillar con la misma intensidad del pasado, cuando apenas se estaban conociendo.

—Y dime... amiga, ¿de qué tanto hablabas de que éramos brujas? —Murmuro Pinkie mirando con sospecha a la rubia.

—¡No se hagan las que no saben! Ustedes son mágicas —dijo finalmente la chica ricachona, sorprendiendo a los hermanos.

—¿Mágicas? —Cuestionaron ambos al mismo tiempo, incrédulos de las palabras de su, ahora, supuesta amiga.

—Así es: mágicas, ¿por qué no se lo preguntan a su amiga?

Apuntó hacia cierta dirección, sorprendiéndose posteriormente. Dipper y Mabel, confundidos, miraron hacia donde Pacifica apuntó, encontrándose solamente a las amigas de Twilight y al hombre de aparentes 20 años.

Pero Dipper no vio rastro de su chica...

_¡Esperen! ¿Mi chica?_

.

.

.

Twilight corría como si no hubiera un mañana con Spike en sus brazos, quien la miraba preocupado. No había caminos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero era porque su trote hacía que las lágrimas desaparecían con el viento apenas caían de sus cuencas.

Llegó al lugar donde había caído por primera vez tras desaparecer de Equestria, literalmente. Bajo a Spike de sus brazos y se dejo caer al suelo, llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

Lo que ella había intentado hacer todo el tiempo que llevaba en Gravity Falls, su misión de vida mientras estuviera ahí, falló gracias a Pacifica. Se maldijo a sí misma, ¿por qué no había evitado que dijera todo aquello?

Spike se acerco a ella lentamente, con la intención de no asustarla demasiado. Le preocupaba el estado de su amiga. Hace un momento estaba llorando de alegría, así como todos ellos tras encontrarla después de los que les parecieron ser días llenos de angustia, pero ahora lloraba llena de sentimientos de tristeza, llena de temor.

—Twilight... —murmuró Spike mirando a su amiga, quien la miro con dolor y melancolía, sintiéndose como una completa idiota por no haber podido hacer nada.

.

.

.

Horas habían pasado desde lo ocurrido y, nuevamente, Twilight se fue de Gravity Falls sin dejar huella, pero ahora no solo Dipper y Mabel la buscaban, sus amigas también la buscaban, sino también sus amigas e, increíblemente, Discord también la buscaba.

Ante todas aquellas voces que gritaban su nombre, Twilight se prometía a ella misma no responder a ninguno, pues todos estaban cerca de su posición. Incluso ignoraba a sus amigas. Nuevamente, vivirá en el bosque hasta que las cosas tomen un mejor rumbo.

—Twilight —la llamó Spike mientras hacía a una tienda de acampar con su magia, la cual había nacido en ese mundo tras aquel brillo rosado que apareció en su pecho cuando sus amigas aparecieron en el pueblo. Sin embargo, ahí no poseía cuerno, lo que le dificultaba las cosas ya que por obligación debía usar sus manos si quería usar su magia.

—No comentes nada —inquirió con frialdad la _chica_, haciendo una pequeña fogata ante el frío de la noche. En ese momento deseó estar en Equestria, o siquiera en la Cabaña del Misterio, durmiendo en una cómoda cama, cubriéndose bajo una frazada caliente, o simplemente cubriendo su cuerpo mirando el hermoso regalo que les mandaba la Princesa Luna cada noche en Equestria.

Todo le parecía tan irreal, como un sueño.

Twilight sentía y deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que en cualquier momento la Princesa Luna apareciese y le haga saber que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era nada más que un simple sueño, o más bien...

...una pesadilla de la que despertará en cualquier momento. Que al momento de abrir sus ojos este en su Castillo, en Equestria, tal vez disfrutando una fiesta de Pinkie, olvidando que todo esto había ocurrido...

—¡Twilight! —La llamo Dipper, buscándola entre los arbustos y mirando las copas de los árboles en caso de que su amiga les viera desde allí. Mabel lo miraba con preocupación, el estado de su hermano le alertaba: parecía que iba a volverse paranoico en cualquier momento, más de lo normal.

Todos miraban como Dipper comenzaba a llorar de la desesperación.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Gravity Falls, una adolescente caminaba entre las hojas otoñales, rompiéndolas por la fragilidad de las mismas. Adagio Dazzle caminaba lentamente con la mirada seria y las manos en los bolsos de su sudadera. Su mirada se enfocaba a la nada, simplemente a la oscuridad de la noche.

—Twilight... —suspiró frustrada el nombre de la Princesa, haciendo una mueca de asco, como si el simple hecho de nombrarla la enfermara.

De la nada su dije reaccionó, llamando la atención de la joven cantante, un resplandor amarillo comenzó a aparecer frente a ella, haciendo que su dije reaccionara. Debía alimentarse de tan poderosa magia.

Ya tenía suficiente con la magia de la gente de ese pueblo, Gravity Falls, la cual era demasiada considerando que el pueblito ha vivido muchas experiencias con criaturas míticas y magia oscura. Pero esa magia era más poderosa, lo que atraía súbitamente a Adagio.

—Parece que tú también le tienes un rencor a Sparkle... —dijo con simpleza retirándose el polvo del cuerpo. Con solo verlo Adagio supo que ese ente era muy poderoso.

—¿Sí? —Respondió la sirena fingiendo confusión, ocultando así su ansiedad por conseguir poder de tal magnitud, mas al escuchar el nombre de su enemigo se interesó más en las palabras que aquel ser amarillo le decía. —Y tú eres...

—Bueno, yo soy Bill Cifra, y te propongo un trato... —miró a Adagio de la cabeza a los pies sonriendo por dentro, sabiendo que aquella sirena con máscara de humana no podría rechazarle la deliciosa oferta que le tenía.

—Te escuchó.

—Bueno, viendo que conoces a Twilight —comenzó a proyectar lo acontecido durante la Batalla de las Bandas, desde su llegada a Canterlot High hasta que fue vencida junto a Aria y Sonata por Twilight y sus amigas, lo que la hizo suspirar frustrada, —puedo ver que tú conoces sus debilidades. Necesito que me ayudes a vengarme de ella y sus amigos...

—¿Y qué obtengo YO a cambio? —Le interrumpió con frialdad la cantante.

—... tú obtendrás toda la magia que quieras para alimentarte...

Adagio lo pensó. La propuesta era buena: podría vengarse de su amiga, y no solo eso, sino que podría alimentarse de toda la magia que ella quisiera. Solamente tenía que ponerlas a todas en contra de nuevo...

—Sólo piénsalo... —Bill le extendió la mano a Adagio, quien, gustosa, lo aceptó, estrechando su mano a, quién ahora era, _su nuevo amigo_.


	11. A flor de piel

**La Loca Yuuki: **Hiciste que me imaginara a Twilight de vagabunda xDDDD Aquí esta la siguiente parte, me disculpo por la tardanza ^^'.

**metalic-dragon-angel: **Solo nos queda ver como termina esta historia, lo cual solo yo sé, muajajaja (?).

**Comet Galaxy: **Así es, Spike evitara que se vuelva loca (?). Dipper y Twilight si terminaran juntos **[¡SPOILER!]**, pero prefiero evitar decir cómo para no spoilear tanto.

**nahuelvera2: **¿Lees el futuro? No diré a que me refiero, pero a mi me parece que ya estas prediciendo el final de este fic xD

**FANPyF: **La verdad es que a mi me gusta salirme un poco de las personalidades originales como te habrás dado cuenta, pero muy pronto veremos a la Twilight que todos conocemos en la serie dentro de este fic. Adagio y Bill se hicieron equipo debido a su odio por Twilight, y como pudiste ver, cuando ponía los géneros y demás, puse que incluía fantasía. Twilight no podía usar su magia debido a que entonces no la tenía en Gravity Falls, pero cuando sus amigas llegaron junto a Discord, de alguna manera la magia regresó, lo que puede dar a entender que ya todos los personajes de MLP que están en el pueblo tienen su magia.

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

**Aviso: **Este capitulo contiene un ligero toque "nada infantil", por lo que el fic cambia a género T. Están advertidos. Igual avise donde inicia y donde termina.

* * *

Twilight intentaba dormir con la cama que había hecho con su magia, y sumando el hecho de que todavía no aprendía a controlarla con sus manos, no era muy cómoda o bonita que se dígase. Spike, quien no podía dormir, yacía a su lado, en caso de que, según él, su amiga comenzara a delirar debido a la presión.

La miraba preocupado, pues a pesar del trato que recibía al ser tratado como si fuera su mayordomo, había hecho lazos muy fuertes con aquella chica que, en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque fuera en ese mundo, tenía su lado poni. La quería mucho.

—¿Twilight?, ¿estás despierta? —le llamó el ahora can mirando a su amiga moverse mucho, temiendo que estuviera dormitando.

—Sí, no puedo dormir —respondió girándose obteniendo la mirada preocupada de Spike, correspondiéndole con lo que sería una mirada adormilada y unas notables ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Saltó a la cama mirándola fijamente, no sin antes caminar en círculos alrededor de su propio eje y acostarse hecho bolita junto a Twilight.

Twilight asintió y abrazo a Spike sonriendo dulcemente, agradecida al ver que al menos lo tenía a él para apoyarla. Sus amigas debían estar preocupadas. —Sí, ¿cómo han ido las cosas en Ponyville? —quiso saber, la verdad era que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como iba todo en Ponyville, en casa.

—Muy solitarias sin ti —se sinceró mirando con unos ojos brillantes a la princesa junto a ella—, pero lo bueno es que no ha habido ninguna actividad paranormal.

Gracias a ese comentario, Twilight se sintió mal. ¿Enserio las cosas se habían calmado cuando ella había caído en Gravity Falls?

—Sí hay, pero hay pocas actividades—explico preocupado el can al percibir los pensamientos y sentimientos de su amiga—, pero eso no quiere decir que sea porque estás aquí Twilight —la mencionada se sentó en aquella cama improvisada y Spike se acomodo en su regazo.

En ese instante la humana se puso a pensar. _¿Y si todo esto era solamente un plan de Bill Cifra?_

Spike, al ver a la Princesa en pose pensativa sonrío por dentro. Le había preocupado ver que, desde que llegó, su amiga actuaba fuera de ella misma. Era bueno ver que la Twilight que él conocía estaba regresando.

—¡Twilight! —la llamó Dipper desde la distancia, logrando sobresaltar un poco a _can y dueña _ya que eso los había tomado por sorpresa.

Con los _m__isteriomelos,_ las chicas y Discord, las cosas eran igual o peor. Dipper tenía que tallarse los ojos para que sus lágrimas no se vieran y pusiera seguir haciéndose el fuerte, cuando la verdad era que estaba muy asustado y preocupado por aquella chica que en aquel poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo se había vuelto muy especial para él.

—Tranquilo Dipper, seguro aparecerán —murmuro Mabel a espaldas de su hermano mirándolo preocupada. Ambos se miraron, diciéndose algo con las miradas, y viéndose que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento en ese momento.

Todos lo miraban intentando ocultar su confusión. _¿Quién era él?_, aún no se presentaba, _¿y por qué buscaban a Twilight?, _no parecía tener ninguna especie de lazo especial con su amiga por su manera de comportar frente a él, llena de nerviosismo y temor, como si no los conociera y aquellos seres bípedos -como los llamo su amiga después de cruzar el espejo por segunda vez con su corona puesta- le asustaran.

—Twilight —la llamó a un volumen más bajo, suponiendo que la había asustado antes y era mejor no gritar para no alertarla y hacerla huir de nuevo, además de que no quería atraer a cualquier animal salvaje y ser atacados por el mismo.

Inmediatamente un suave resplandor invadió los cuerpos de Applejack y las demás chicas, mientras que el amuleto de Dipper comenzaba a brillar con fuerza. El de las chicas cesó tan repentinamente como apareció, mas sin embargo el de Dipper seguía.

Todos se miraron entre sí, interesados en saber el porqué de aquel repentino brillo.

—Twilight debe estar cerca —supuso Dipper leyendo la página de su Diario donde venía la información con respecto al amuleto leyendo que éste brillaba cuando la otra persona, en este caso Twilight, se encontraba cerca.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —murmuro Pinkie mirando con sospecha a Dipper, encarándolo logrando poner nervioso e incomodar al puberto.

—S-Solo lo presiento —mintió nervioso ocultando su amuleto bajo su camisa y guardando su Diario para no levantar _demasiadas_ sospechas.

_**[Inicia el contenido]**_

En ese momento escucharon un ladrido y el característico sonido del agua al chapotear y, cuidando no ser vistos, vieron entre los arbustos, llevándose una sorpresa inesperada. Un perro lila con orejas verde claro y ojos color esmeralda correteaba en círculos alrededor de una muchacha que secaba su cabello con una toalla mientras cubría su cuerpo níveo con otra.

La hubieran confundido con otra chica ermitaña, pero ese cabello azul obscuro con mechones violeta y fucsia iluminado por la Luna hizo que todos descubrieran la identidad de aquella chica cuyo cuerpo estaba suavemente mojado, viendo como las gotas de agua brillaban con la luz de la Luna y corrían alrededor en la parte descubierta de su espalda desnuda.

Intentando no hacer ruido, se ocultaron tras los arbustos nerviosos y con las ponis desconociendo el cuerpo humano, no sabían lo que acababan de ver, pero sentían muy bien que era mejor ocultarse, sentían que debían respetar la privacidad de su amiga.

Los más nerviosos eran Discord y Dipper siendo ellos los únicos miembros masculinos de aquel curioso grupo, especialmente Dipper al ver a una chica de _su _edad de esa manera por primera vez. Un extraño calor invadía su cuerpo.

Por otra parte Mabel lo miraba preocupada. Lo veía sudar de los nervioso y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Ella sabía bien que su hermano y ella estaban pasando por una etapa llena de sensaciones y emociones nuevas y su hermano técnicamente menor estaba pasando por una de ellas. Bien podría alegrarse al ver que habían logrado encontrar a Twilight Sparkle, pero ahora había sido en un mal momento. Recordó la charla que le dio su tío Stan sobre cómo nacían los bebés y las sensaciones del cuerpo masculino durante la pubertad mientras *estaba en el cuerpo de su hermano y se sonrojo notablemente por aquello.

En ese instante Rainbow recordó la amenaza que le hizo a Discord mentalmente. Había invadido la privacidad de su amiga mientras se vestía, y no solamente se involucraba él, también estaba ese chico... ¡que ellas no conocían!

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, había algo más importante en mente:

_¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora?_

Spike correteaba ladrando y riendo alegre alrededor de Twilight mientras ésta se vestía mirando de reojo su cuerpo. Ya estaba acostumbrada al cuerpo humano gracias al mundo del otro lado de portal, pero ahora era de una edad menor. Técnicamente no había nada diferente, pero algo en su interior le decía lo contrario, y no se refería a que su cuerpo no tenía ahora aquel color lavanda claro y que ahora era más baja. Inmediatamente giro su cabeza al sentir algo brillar, viendo como su dije brillaba y parpadeaba con fuerza, así que decidió tomarlo y lo miro con duda y preocupación antes de ponérselo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora Spike? —quiso saber mientras tomaba a Spike entre sus brazos y lo acomodaba en su regazo rascándole las orejas haciéndole sentir satisfecho. La verdad era que no sabía cómo lograría regresar a casa. Podía usar su magia, pero para ello debía conocer las coordenadas de Gravity Falls y Ponyville para saber cuánta magia debería usar, además de que no sabía que hacer respecto a lo acontecido con Dipper, Mabel y sus amigos de Equestria.

Ella sabía que en cualquier momento debía enfrentarlo y decirle toda la verdad, y la verdad era que aún no estaba lo suficientemente lista en cuestión psicológica y sentimental. Sentía que si le confesaba todo, el muchacho pelicastaño se alejaría de ella, y por algún extraño motivo era lo que menos deseaba que ocurriese.

_**[Termina el contenido]**_

En ese momento Twilight escucha como unos arbustos son removidos y se gira, viendo a Mabel Pines y Pinkie Pie. Al poco tiempo salen los demás, quienes sonríen con alegría al verla con Spike, a excepción de Discord y Dipper, ya que éste seguía nervioso por lo visto hace poco mientras Discord estaba con una mirada estoica, irónicamente sonreía por dentro al ver que su amiga poni -aunque fuera su amiga en secreto- estaba bien.

—¡Twilight! —exclamaron alegres las chicas, incluyendo a Mabel, mientras corrían hacia Twilight que estaba sentada en el suelo con Spike en su regazo, y la abrazan con fuerza.

—N...no puedo... respirar... —dijo Twilight como pudo mientras su rostro tomaba un ligero color azul siendo abrazaba con fuerza por las 6 chicas. Vio como Spike se escurridizo entre todas para poder salir de aquel apretado círculo donde uno apenas podía respirar.

—Lo siento —se disculpo Pinkie riendo nerviosa mientras las demás se separaban viendo que Twilight tenía ambas manos en su pecho respirando agitada y como lentamente su piel recuperaba su color normal.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —quiso saber la chica mirándolos a todos, notando a Dipper nervioso y se sonrojo al verlo mientras los collares de ambos brillaban. Incluso las demás chicas, Discord y Spike lo notaron e incluso se preguntaban sobre el porqué de aquellos resplandores.

—Buscándote, ¿para qué más tontita? —fue lo que respondió Pinkie tocando la cabeza de su amiga.

—¿T-Twi? —tartamudeo Dipper sonrojado mientras se acercaba a su amiga humana, provocando que sonrojara a la mencionada por como la llamo. Ambos sonreían por dentro al ver al otro a salvo.

—¡Dipper! —la chica sonrío de oreja a oreja y se lanzo a los brazos del puberto para abrazarlo, provocando que las mejillas del pelicastaño se tiñeran de un rojo más fuerte y olvidara lo visto antes para su suerte.

Mabel y Spike, quien ya comprendía lo que pasaba, sonrieron traviesos, sabiendo como serían ahora las cosas entre ambos.

—¿Qué sucedió Twilight?, ¿por qué huiste de esa manera?, estábamos muy preocupados por ti —murmuro Applejack, queriendo saber que era lo que inquietaba el abnegado corazón de su amiga princesa, agregando a Dipper y Discord por alegoría, para no verse tan grosera ante ambos.

—Lo siento, no quería angustiarlos tanto —dijo por murmullos sentándose en el suelo y vio su reflejo en el lago.

—Pues lo hiciste querida —le corrigió Rarity sentándose a su lado y la abrazo por el hombro—. Tranquila, no te estoy regañando, pero nos asustaste, ¿algo malo te angustia? —mencionó la chica de cabello índigo al ver la expresión triste de su amiga.

—¿Qué sucedió Twilight? —le toco a Dipper sentarse junto a la chica mirándola preocupado.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas Dipper? —murmuro Twilight sonrojándose y miro a Dipper preocupada.

El mencionado, sonrojándose, se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a la chica de aparentes 12 años. La Princesa pareció dudar un momento sobre sí tomar la mano del chico frente a ella. Inmediatamente recordó cuando ocurrió lo mismo con Sunset Shimmer, ella le tendió la mano y dudo en tomarla. Era exactamente lo mismo.

Pero ahora había algo diferente. Sí. Lo sentía, lo sabía.

—Por supuesto —respondió Dipper cuando él y la chica comenzaron a alejarse de las demás. Mabel sonrío con alegría al ver las manos de ambos unidas en un tierno tacto.

Parecía que no se daban cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué sucede Twilight? —fue lo último que pudieron escuchar antes de desaparecer entre _la flora_ y la niebla del bosque de Gravity Falls. Fluttershy tomó al pequeño Spike entre sus brazos y lo abrazo en su pecho sintiendo una extraña sensación de relajación y tranquilidad.

Alejados del resto del mundo, Dipper y Twilight se sentaron recargados en un roble que parecía que fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

—Y bien Twilight, ¿qué sucede? —quiso saber un muy curioso Dipper mirando fijamente a la mencionada. Era hora de resolver sus dudas, dejar de incriminarla por cualquier motivo, y dejar a un lado las culpas.

Twilight suspiró antes de proseguir con el tema que debía _discutir _con el chico frente a ella. —Dipper, tengo algo que decirte...

—¿Y q-qué cosa es? —quiso saber el pelicastaño nervioso y sonrojado al notar la seriedad de la chica al hablar, a pesar de repetir aquello. Por algún motivo que lo hizo sonrojarse más pensó que Twilight le confesaría sus sentimientos por él, viendo de reojo como su collarium brillaba con más fuerza que las veces anteriores.

Con todo el dolor del mundo, Twilight comenzó a contarle su historia en Equestria y cómo llegó a ese mundo, evitando contar sobre Canterlot High y cuando se encontró con ella misma. Dipper sintió como su corazón se decepcionaba un poco al ver que no le contó sobre sus sentimientos, pero sus facetas era de sorpresa e incredulidad al escuchar la historia de Twilight.

—¿Princesa? —dijo anonadado cuando Twilight termino su historia. —¿Eres una Princesa?

Y sin decir nada, Twilight asintió lentamente cabizbaja y con sus ojos cerrados. Dipper comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su interior, más que incredulidad, eran extrañas sensaciones que no podía describir. Estaba enamorado de una princesa, de una princesa poni.

¿En qué lo convertiría ahora?

—Te ayudare a que regreses a tu hogar —mayor fue sus sorpresa al oír salir de sus labios aquello. Mas la de Twilight no se hizo esperar con mayor nivel.

—¿Lo prometes? —quiso asegurar, tomando la mano de Dipper. Desde aquel encuentro con Bill, creía no poder confiar en nadie con tanta facilidad.

—Lo prometo... —dejo a un lado su egoísmo. Ella lo necesitaba.

Gravity Falls lo necesitaba.

Ponyville la necesitaba.

Dos mundos los necesitaban.

La luz de la Luna y sus collares fue el testigo de aquel encuentro fortuito de varios sentimientos.

* * *

***Capitulo Carpet Diem**


	12. Miedo

**nahuelvera2: **Este fic nunca presentará escenas fuertes porque, además de que ya está por terminar, siento que si incluye escena fuerte, ya no será lo mismo. Sinceramente a mi también me da lastima como terminará todo, pero inclusive ya tengo el final planeado y te aseguro que nadie va a sufrir (?).

**Slash Torrance: **Te aseguro que este fic no tendrá lemmon, ya que siento que la esencia de este fic no sería la misma si contiene ese tipo de momentos entre los personajes, siento que ese sería un gran fanservice.

**FANPyF: **Jeje, me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte x'D. En este capitulo si habrá aparición de Bill. La película la vi en Cinépolis.

**metalic-dragon-angel: **Solo depende de como siga el fic. Aquí esta el capítulo.

**Comet Galaxy: **Definitivamente Comet :) Aquí esta el capitulo.

**Princesa Katarina y Sarina: **Muchas gracias, y bienvenida a la manada (?).

* * *

Este capítulo presentará spoilers de los episodios de Gravity Falls **Weirdmaggedon** y** Escape from Reality**.

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Twilight miraba el _paraíso _a su alrededor con terror, el miedo corroía su espina dorsal. El cielo se había vuelto rojo como la sangre y en el había una enorme ruptura en forma de equis, parecía ser un portal, eso se lo confirmó al ver como criaturas salían de aquella ruptura. Había demasiados escombros alrededor de toda la ciudad. Inclusive una cabra era gigante y destruía la ciudad con sus inocentes pasos.

Lo que más destacaba en el cielo era aquella pirámide sobre todo el pueblo y aquellos ojos alados, los cuales sorprendían y aterrorizaban a Twilight porque te miraban fijamente antes de convertirte en piedra, como aquel gallo-dragón del que le hablo Fluttershy cuando tuvo que cuidar a las Crusaders.

Parecía ser una versión un poco menos bizarra de lo que Discord bautizaría como la Capital Mundial del Caos en el pasado, cuando hacía de las suyas en Ponyville y podría tener a Equestria a su poder. De hecho, había pensado que si el draconequus continuaba con su naturaleza malvada en aquel momento, se fascinaría con el paisaje.

Ella había pensado que aquel día sería como otro día diáfano en Gravity Falls. Quién sabe, tal vez hubiese enfrentado junto a Dipper a una extraña criatura o descifrado algún secreto de la historia del pueblo con Stanford Pines, el hermano del tío Stan. Su relación con Dipper había mejorado gracias a esa muestra de amor mutuo, mejor conocido como comunicación y confianza, pues hace casi una semana aquello había ocurrido y las cosas con él habían mejorado considerablemente, aunque fuese en secreto para todos a excepción de Mabel y Spike.

Sus amigas yacían inconscientes en el suelo. Spike y Discord también. Twilight permanecía a su lado preocupada, intentando despertarlos. No podía dejarlos solos, especialmente en ese estado. Comenzaba a temer lo peor al no verlos despertar, por suerte respiraban, pero su pulso era ligeramente débil.

—Despierten... —suplico sollozante la chica por medio de un murmullo, moviendo suavemente a Pinkie Pie, a quien inclusive se le había alaciado el cabello.

Una risa monótona y malvada la saco de sus crudos pensamientos. Miro al cielo y su temor creció como la cabra gigante que destruía con inocencia Gravity Falls. Bill Cifra, acompañado de su grupo de amigos, parecían hablar con alguien mientras Bill jugueteaba con un Ford que parecía haberse convertido en una estatua dorada, pero no le prestaba atención a lo que el triangulo le acotaba, aparentemente, a la nada.

—Bola 8, ¿hay alguien más aquí? —Quiso saber Bill, el cual había adquirido forma física, mientras miraba a un demonio verde con grilletes en su mano y pie derecho, de orejas puntiagudas y con dos bolas brillantes de billar con el numero 8 de ojos. Se le podía detectar tensión, viendo sobre ellos un campo de fuerza que hacía que sus poderes se vieran limitados, que solo podía dejarlos caer sobre el pequeño pueblo de Oregón.

—No lo sé —fue lo único que respondió el demonio mientras comenzaba a olfatear en el ambiente puesto que él tenía el sentido del olfato más agudo que el resto. Su nariz detectó un aroma peculiar—. ¡Sí! ¡Hay alguien más!

Aquello fue lo único que llamó la atención de la Princesa de Equestria, aterrándola instantáneamente. Si se trataba de ella, seguramente tendría el mismo destino que Ford o Dipper, quien había desaparecido misteriosamente, además de Mabel de quién había dejado de saber hace unas cuantas horas.

Estaba aterrada.

—¿...alguien más? —Quiso saber pensativo viendo a su alrededor. Un Gravity Falls hecho un completo caos, un Dipper herido en lo más profundo del bosque, una Mabel encerrada en su burbuja rosada y con el dibujo de una estrella fugaz en él, encadenada, por el acantilado de Gravity Falls, con su curiosa forma de ovni en su superficie.

—Hay más personas con ella, pero a ellos los detecto débiles, pero... ¡detecto Magia!

Al escuchar la palabra Magia, Bill Cifra se giró repentinamente, exaltando a la Princesa, quien estaba poniendo a sus amigos en el que parecía ser la zona más segura del lugar, aunque ya nada se viese totalmente seguro debido a aquella cabra y demás cosas extrañas, bueno, más de lo normal, en el pueblo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué es lo que mi ojito esta viendo? —Dijo con su clásica voz monótona comenzando a acercarse a la Princesa quien no podía moverse debido a los escalofríos y temblores que sufría su cuerpo debido al terror—. Estrella de Seis Puntas, que lindo es verte de nuevo —añadió con ironía y un poco de sarcasmo, ambos disfrazados de amabilidad completamente falsa.

—Aléjate Bill —ordenó intentando darle seriedad a su voz—, y haz que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Bill rió cínicamente. —¿Y por qué lo haría, Estrella de Seis Puntas? ¿Esto no te parece divertido? —Cuestionó con cinismo abrazando a la chica de cabello azul con franjas violeta y rosada por el hombro.

—¡Vuélvelo todo a la normalidad, incluyendo a Ford, y haz que Dipper y Mabel aparezcan de nuevo! —Ordenó colérica quitándose al demonio isósceles por medio de un brusco empuje.

Los amigos y compañeros del demonio Iluminati se sorprendieron al ver como la fémina empujaba con brusquedad a quien los había llevado al _mundo real_.

—Trate de ser bueno... —sentenció Bill Cifra tornándose de un tono rojo aún más intenso que en su forma anterior. Eso hizo que el cuerpo de Twilight sufriera de un escalofrío.

Lentamente Bill tomo con su magia oscura a la chica, aterrándola más de lo que ya estaba. Sentía un frío recorrer su cuerpo mientras más elevada fuera por Bill y su magia oscura. Pronto comprendió que no era frío lo que su corazón, mente y cuerpo sentía.

Era miedo. Y tal vez por ello se sentía inmóvil.

—¡Déjame ir! —acotó en un intento de demostrar valor en su voz, el mismo valor que sintió su corazón cuando Equestria se vio amenazada por Tirek. Era hora de que su corazón diera el mismo valor que ha dado en Equestria desde que posó sus cascos en Ponyville por primera vez.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo en burla, mientras se entretenía con Twilight moviendo sus extremidades, como si fuera su muñeca aprovechando la inmovilidad de la muchacha—, si no pude divertirme con Pino, no veo porque no entretenerme contigo, Estrella de Seis Puntas.

—¿Con... Pino? —Quiso saber, pues según se lo contaba Dipper, Bill Cifra solía llamarlo de esa manera. Si decía que no pudo entretenerse con el pre-adolescente, había un 50% de probabilidad de que estuviera sano y salvo, en cualquier parte de Gravity Falls. Lo sabía. Su corazón se lo decía.

Repentinamente se vio flotando en el aire, recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, sintiendo el frío que desprendía sorprendentemente del poder maligno de Bill, el cual se acrecentaba a cada segundo.

—Dipper Pines escapó cuando se encontraba muy débil —comentó viendo con enfado a Bola 8 y Dentadura, quienes se encogieron de hombros en una mueca falsa de pena, la cual no se mostró mucho en la figura dental —, logró traspasar a Gideon, mi mayor confidente, hizo que él me traicionara y ahora se encuentra... —suspira, intentando tranquilizarse y al hacerlo miro a Twilight con fingida alegría—. Al menos te tengo a ti, ¿no es irónico?

Twilight, con la completa movilidad de su cuerpo y con su magia en ese mundo ya dominada, le lanzó un rayo a Bill, quien lo evito con facilidad y regresó el ataque, siendo usada en la contra de la Princesa al estar bajo la magia de Bill, por lo que salió volando y se adentra en el mar que era el bosque de Gravity Falls, escuchando desde la distancia las risas maquiavélicas de Bill al momento de oír una explosión. Alcanzó a ver desde la distancia y se topó con que la burbuja que se encontraba por el acantilado y que tenía el dibujo de una estrella fugaz había estallado liberando consigo una cantidad remota de dulces.

En ese preciso instante recordó que él mismo dibujo se encontraba en el suéter que Mabel usaba con frecuencia, y que ese era el nombre por el que Bill la llamaba. El simple y oscuro pensamiento de ella ahí, encerrada, y con Dipper, la aterró, ya que aquella burbuja había estallado.

—¡Dipper! —Lo llamo con fuerza empezando a llorar, preocupada por el bienestar de aquel muchacho con el que había compartido su primer beso, y miro su amuleto, en busca de alguna señal que le diera el estado del joven Pines ya que, según Bill, se encontraba muy débil. Y quien sabe, si lo encontraba, podrían vencer juntos a Bill y regresar al tío Ford a la normalidad, ya que se le veía muy desgastado cuando lo vio.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un Dipper semiconsciente acompañado de su hermana, de Wendy y Soos. La cabeza le dolía, sus oídos le zumbaban como si fuesen a estallar en cualquier momento y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Mabel se encontraba en un estado ligeramente mayor que él, y Wendy y Soos se encontraban inconscientes.

—Mi cabeza... —se quejo Dipper con una mano en su sien.

Su mano sintió algo húmedo al momento de posar su mano cerca de la Osa Mayor que en su frente estaba, por lo que la alejó y se aterró al ver que ahí se encontraba un poco de sangre. Se giró y se encontró con una roca con algo rojo en su superficie, por lo que supuso que debió golpearse con la misma después de que aquella burbuja que mantenía presa a su hermana explotó. Alrededor de ellos seguían aquellas "Olas de Locura" de Bill Cifra.

Miro a su alrededor, enfocando su mirada a los demás. Wendy seguía en es mismo estado en el que la encontró en el súpermercado. Soos estaba con su clásica remera rota mostrando de ese modo su ombligo. Y Mabel estaba increíblemente indemne, haciéndolo a él el personaje con el peor estado posible.

_—¡Dipper!_

Un sonido aclamante se escuchó. Una voz, que solamente deseaba encontrar a su amado se hizo presente en sus tímpanos. Era una voz temerosa. Y una voz que él logro reconocer con solo oírla.

—T... Twi...Twilight —la llamó débilmente intentando recuperar las fuerzas.

El volumen de la voz de la Princesa se fue haciendo más fuerte a cada segundo el él podía contar, y poco a poco se escuchaba el sonido de los arbustos removerse con esmero, miedo, presión y otras palabras que mostraran el terror que Twilight sentía en su corazón. Lentamente comenzó a ver borroso al tiempo que en lo poco que le quedaba del sentido de la vista se veía unas zapatillas blancas al tiempo que a una chica de tez blanca.

—_¡Dippy! _—Fue lo último que escuchó antes de ver oscuridad, percibiendo el aroma a jazmines del perfume que la dueña de aquella voz desprendía.

El grito de aquella chica amiga despertó a Mabel, Wendy y Soos, alertándolos. Como ellos estaban en un mejor estado que el castaño, no serían capaces de sufrir alguna contusión o desmayo.

Mabel se levanto presurosa y se acercó a su hermano, arrodillándose junto a su hermano y comenzó a llorar.

—¡Dipper, despierta! —Suplico la pre-adolescente castaña tomando por los hombros a su hermano inconsciente y lo abrazo con fuerza lloriqueando.

—Tranquilízate Mabel, cualquier movimiento brusco podría empeorarlo —ordeno la pelirroja intentando calmar a la entristecida Pines mientras el robusto hombre repara-todo tomaba entre sus brazos a la chica, mientras Twilight recostaba con cuidado al castaño comenzando a llorar aterrorizada.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —se dijo a si misma la comúnmente hiperactiva Mabel Pines abrazando con fuerza a Soos sollozante.

—No Mabel, esto es mi culpa... —Twilight se sentía incluso peor que Mabel. Comprendía el oprqué Mabel se sentía culpable: estaba deprimida cuando supo que Dipper se quedaría en Gravity Falls con el tío Ford y sin querer se había equivocado de mochila, al mismo tiempo que le había dado la grieta, que con tanto esmero protegieron Ford y Dipper, a aquel sujeto del tiempo que realmente era Bill poseyendo el cuerpo del hombre futurista de nombre Blendin Blandin.

Pero ella, Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la Amistad, sentía una sensación peor. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, no había estado con Dipper cuando más la necesitó, y quizá ahora no pudiera disculparse...


	13. Juntos

**nahuelvera2: **Exacto, además de que ya no sabía que poner. Sentía que después del beso, lo que estaría sería "puro relleno". Espero no te hallase molestado el cambio brusco.

**Comet Galaxy: **Nunca mataría a uno de los personajes principales :'3 sin él la historia no tendría sentido. Aquí tengo el capítulo y me disculpo por la tardanza.

**metalic-dragon-angel: **Así es. Aquí tengo la continuación.

**Lola Fernandez: **Bienvenida a la horda amiga (?). He visto que mencionaste mi fic en tu perfil, y te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que te guste este capítulo porque esta dedicado a ti =3

**ChrisWolvShy: **Bienvenido amigo ^^ como mencione al inicio, eso era lo que planeaba hacer, pero recordé algo: este fic cumpliría un año el día del estreno de tal capítulo, y me sentiría mal si, por algún motivo, no pudiera actualizar, ya que eso les daría a pensar que abandone el fic. Por el momento tendrás este capitulo para que vean que nunca abandonaría mi más grande proyecto de... *cubro mi boca* ¡ups! casi revelo un spoiler.

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Una gota de aquel líquido de sabor salado y horrible aterrizó lentamente en su boca, obligando de este modo a su subconsciente de recuperar la consciencia, ¿por qué?

Porque ya llevaba varias horas inconsciente y eso podría sonar alarmante. Un olor a ceniza y madera invadía sus pulmones, y sus párpados se cierran de manera potente, antes de verse obligado a abrirlos ligeramente.

Wendy. Fue lo primero que su campo de visión logró percibir.

Un suave color cerezo inundó sus mofletes al momento en que los ojos de la hija del Varonil Dan se enfocaron en los suyos.

Una serie de recuerdos comenzaron a golpearlo como si fueran estacas dispuestas a acabar con su vida: lo ocurrido en Gravity Falls, lo ocurrido en Mabeland, y lo último que pudo recordar fueron esos ojos violetas que lo miraban llenos de terror y angustia...

—¡Twilight! —Se levantó bruscamente del mullido sofá, sintiendo de inmediato una punzada en su cabeza y vientre. enfoco su mirada en los lugares antes mencionados notando que ambas zonas estaban vendadas, y que las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre. No había pensado que el golpe le afectaría tanto.

—Dipper, debes descansar... —acotó de manera firme y suave a la vez la pecosa pelirroja que alguna vez se adueñó del corazón del joven resuelve-misterios mientras se encargaba de recostar al antes mencionado en aquel sofá con suavidad.

—¡Tengo que verla! ¿Dónde está? —decía desesperado y noto que no estaban completamente solos en aquel lugar.

La Cabaña del Misterio. La reconocía con facilidad con solo ver el tallado de la madera que corría por aquel lugar. Pacifica, el Multioso y demás gente de Gravity Falls. Supo de inmediato que eran supervivientes del Raromagedón de Bill Cifra.

—Tranquilízate Dipper, dondequiera que esté, ten por seguro que estará bien —comentó Pacifica con indiferencia, dispuesta a no aceptar el rumor que corría por el pueblo hace dos semanas de la relación entre el castaño y la_ rara_.

—Pero tengo que verla, tiene que saber que estoy bien —murmuró angustiado por la seguridad de la chica, _su _chica.

—Tranquilo, está en tu habitación con sus amigas y Mabel —le dijo Wendy para calmarlo, molesta por el comentario de la chica adinerada.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la antes mencionada, mientras las Portadoras de los Elementos intentaban usar su magia a su favor y Candy y Grenda intentaban pensar en un plan para recuperar su pueblo, siendo interrumpidas al ver maravilladas la magia que aquellas cinco misteriosas chicas intentaban usar, Mabel se encargaba de tranquilizar a una alterada Twilight Sparkle, lo cual era absolutamente en vano.

Era como si su corazón le negara a Mabel ayudarlo.

Pero por favor, era Mabel Pines. Seguro sabría que hacer.

—Estoy segura que él estará bien —comentó la chica castaña sonriendo con preocupación mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la Princesa, intentando calmarla. Conocía a su hermano y, aunque solía ser un chico tímido y que sudaba mucho, sabía que él era decidido.

Estaba segura de que estaría luchando.

Estaría segura de que podría despertar en cualquier momento.

_Estaba segura de que no la dejaría a ella sola.  
_

—Supongo —murmuró Twilight insegura y angustiada frotando su brazo lentamente y miró su amuleto, el cual estaba levemente apagado, en busca de alguna señal que le avisara que el muchacho ya despertó, o que al menos estaba bien, lo cual fue en vano. Pero no se percató del momento en el que éste brilló con ligereza, ya que enfocó su mirada a sus amigas y a las de la chica hiperactiva a su lado.

—¡No funciona! —se quejo la antes pegaso de cabello arcoiris tirando su chaqueta al suelo de la desesperación.

—Tranquila Rainbow Dash, sé que podremos usar nuestra magia en cualquier momento —comentó en medio de murmullos Fluttershy, nerviosa ante el comportamiento de su amiga de la infancia mientras cargaba al pequeño Spike que dormitaba cómodo en los brazos de la cuidadora de animales, ya acostumbrado a estar en los brazos de la chica desde que la conoció en el mundo tras el espejo por lo amable y dulce que era con los animales.

—¡¿En cualquier momento?!, ¿estás bromeando? —encaró inquieta a la tímida fémina, haciendo que aquella se encogiera un poco desde su posición—, ¡en el momento que logremos controlar nuestra magia, ese tipo lograría apoderarse de este mundo y tal vez del nuestro!

Twilight, sútilmente consternada por el comportamiento de su atleta amiga, usó su magia para alejar a Fluttershy de Rainbow Dash, para sorpresa de las amigas.

—Con todo respeto cariño, ¿podemos saber cómo es que puedes usar tu magia con facilidad? —quiso saber Rarity con su característica elegancia mientras se arreglaba la melena.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió sincera la Princesa de la Amistad apenándose al recibir las miradas de todas—, solo sé que he podido usarla desde que ustedes llegaron, amigas —sonrió leve.

Fluttershy sonrió un poco, conmovida por las palabras sinceras de su amiga. Eso le mostraba que lo que había entre ellas como amigas era algo especial.

_La amistad si era mágica después de todo._

—¿Pero no es extraño que ese triángulo se halla hecho más poderoso cuando nosotras llegamos? —comentó abruptamente la humana fiestera, recibiendo al respecto miradas de sorpresa y confusión por parte de todas, mientras Twilight comenzaba a procesar las ideas y a pensar en lo que la mejor poni de fiestas de Ponyville dijo recien—, es decir, la magia de Twilight se hizo más poderosa, pero la nuestra no, ¿no se supone que debíamos tener nuestra magia también?, ¿o deberíamos controlarla con mayor facilidad como ella?

Twilight seguía analizando todos y cada uno de los comentarios de la chica pelirrosa. En cierto modo, tenía razón. La magia de cada una debía estar ahí, prevaleciendo entre la oscuridad del Raromagedón del demonio triangular.

Entonces... _¿por qué solo ella tenía la magia de Equestria en su interior?_

_Y no, no podía ser por su estatus de Princesa._

—¿De qué hablas Pinkie? —Curioseo Rainbow, extrañada por todo lo que dijo la hiperactiva _poni_. Normalmente ella solía decir _cosas sin sentido _la mayor parte del tiempo, y de vez en cuando solía ayudar a Twilight en sus investigaciones, lo que seguía sorprendiéndola, pero esta vez sentía que esta vez se le había aflojado un tornillo.

—Creo que tiene razón.

_De acuerdo. Todo el mundo se había vuelto loco._

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity miraron a Twilight, mientras que Fluttershy mimaba a un somnoliento Spike y Applejack se unía a Candy y Grenda en busca del plan para atacar por sorpresa a Bill.

—Mi magia ya no es la misma —comentó viendo sus manos convirtiéndose en puños—, desde que el incidente de Dipper ocurrió, mi magia se ha debilitado. Es como si de alguna manera me la haya robado...

Pinkie Pie, en un salto, quedó frente a frente con Twilight, invadiendo de ese modo su espacio personal: —¿Cómo Tirek?

—Como Tirek...

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió las conversaciones, aparentemente triviales, que llevaban a cabo las chicas de aquella habitación.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Asomo la cabeza cierta pelirroja trabajadora de la tienda de regalos de Gravity Falls.

—¡Wendy! —Se lanzó a sus brazos la chica castaña y con frenos del lugar, siendo abrazada por una ya calmada Wendy Corduroy.

—Tranquila Mabel, todo está bien —acarició su cabello la pecosa.

—¿Cómo está...? —Quiso saber cierta Princesa bajando lentamente de la cama de la gemela Pines y acercándose poco a poco a ambas chicas.

—Tranquila Twilight, está bien —dijo con un nudo en la garganta y un trago amargo ya que seguía habiendo algo en aquella chica que seguía sin darle buena espina, y mucho menos gracias a Pacifica, quien aseguraba que con Bill estaba una chica que en el pasado fue y es rival de la chica frente a ella.

Pero si Dipper aseguraba que ella era una buena poni o persona o Princesa, _confiaría en él... y en ella..._

—¿Qué tan bien? —Quiso saber Mabel, angustiada por su hermano, y por su salud y seguridad.

—Ya despertó —respondió, llamando la atención de Candy, quien recordó cuando estuvo atraída por el sudoroso chico Pines.

—¿Enserio? —quisieron saber las tres chicas, ansiosas.

Wendy asintió lentamente, viendo como Mabel y Twilight salían rápido de la habitación y se dirigían presurosas a la recepción.

La esperanza de ambas subió y se notó a flor de piel cuando vieron como Dipper se levantaba con ayuda de Pacifica, haciendo que el amuleto de Twilight destellara de una tonalidad oscura.

—Dipper... —le llamó Mabel, quien se notaba estaba a punto de lagrimear a cantaros.

El muchacho las miró y sonrió ligeramente, pero con alegría.

—¡Mabel! —se sujeto el vientre sintiendo una pequeña punzada en él desde que llamó a su hermana, pero se emocionó más al ver a la chica junto a su hermana— ¡Twilight!

Pero la mencionada, quien más esperaba que el castaño reaccionara, se quedó callada al ver como Pacifica lo abrazaba a pesar de que ya era _muy_ pública la relación que entre ambos se había formado.

—¿Twi? —ambos hermanos miraron el collar de Twilight. Negrizco.

Mabel fue la que más se preocupo al ver aquello, ya que ella reconocía cuando se ponía así, ya que incluso afectaba el corazón de la portadora del amuleto.

—Tranquila Twilight, todo está bien.

Mabel dio suaves palmadas en la espalda de la mencionada y acarició su melena azulada en otro intento de tranquilizarla. Tras aquello le dijo a Dipper con la mirada lo que ocurría, dándole a entender que estaba así por la manera en que la _rubia ricachona_, o como la Princesa la llamaba, lo abrazaba.

—Agradezco tu apoyo Pacifica, pero creo que ya me puedo sostener —comentó Dipper sonriéndole falsamente a la Northwest para no preocuparla, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de las tres chicas, y Wendy, especialmente la de Pacifica.

—¿Seguro? —miró con inseguridad al chico que la ayudó a cambiar y por el cual se sentía secretamente atraída. El muchacho le asintió con lentitud.

Cuando la rubia lo soltó, el joven se tambaleó un poco, siendo ayudado por Wendy y Mabel, quienes acudieron rápidamente a su rescate antes de que Pacifica lo hiciera y empeorara la situación. Cuando vieron que el chico comenzó a caminar bien, ambas lo soltaron dudosas. Pero en un mal paso, tropezó y cayó en los brazos de Twilight Sparkle, quien se sonrojó de inmediato mirando al chico.

Había parecido un bebé intentando dar sus primeros pasos, lo cual se le había hecho extremadamente adorable, pero él seguía herido, no podía pensar en lo tierno que se había visto _su _chico.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró suavemente la peliazul tomando las manos del castaño.

—Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí —junto su frente con la de la chica y la abrazó fuertemente, provocándole un leve dolor que tuvo que acallar para no angustiarle.

Un silencio que podría resultar incómodo para la gente, y el multioso, que estaban alrededor de la pareja, se formó, en cual se fue cuando escucharon a alguien carraspear.

—Nosotros también estamos aquí —comentó Pacifica celosa, viendo como ambos se abrazaban—. Recuerden que estamos en esto juntos como un equipo.

Twilight, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aceptaba que Pacifica tenía razón en algo, algo que Dipper también logró percibir gracias a Pacifica.

Estaban en esto juntos.

Juntos.

Como un equipo.

—¡Twilight!

La voz de Discord rompió el hielo, y la nombrada vio como a la recepción se acercaban sus amigas, Spike, Discord y las amigas de Mabel.

—¿Chicas? ¿Qué ocurre? —la confusión la invadió cuando veía a sus amigas sonrientes.

—¡Ya encontramos la manera de derrotar a Bill! —respondió Rainbow Dash sonriendo triunfante, recibiendo las miradas de todos aquellos en el lugar a excepción de las chicas que recién aparecieron junto a ella.

Fue Applejack quien decidió decir la idea que a las seis se les había ocurrido en la habitación:

—¿Recuerdas como derrotamos a Tirek?


	14. Por Stanford

**Comet Galaxy: **Como mencioné, no mataría a uno de los personajes principales, jamás he escrito de eso xD aquí tengo el capitulo. Confieso que me será difícil adaptar el ending de GF a este fic, pero haré lo que pueda.

**nahuelvera2:** Jaja, si xD espero que te guste esta adaptación del final.

**metalic-dragon-angel: **No des spoilers xD (?), aunque no será tan fácil como parece amigo :D .

**ChrisWolfShy: **Confieso que se me hace difícil darle esa personalidad a Pacifica, todos mis personajes han sido Mary Sues xD igual espero que logre acertar con la personalidad de la niña rica porque prontamente escribiré sobre un fandom al que acabo de entrar y uno de sus personajes tiene una personalidad PEOR que la de Pacifica (creo que algunos ya saben quién es xD). Igual no te ilusiones tanto amigo, no te aseguro que lo vencerán a la primera :D

**Lola Fernandez: **No te preocupes amiguis :) Me alegra ver que te encanto el capitulo, fue difícil en algunas partes ¡malditos bloqueos literarios! Muchas gracias, me sentí muy halagada :3

**Princesa Katarina y Sarina: **¡Pues deja de esperar que aquí esta el capitulo!

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro. **Este escrito es único y exclusivo de FF.**

* * *

Los gemelos y Fiddleford McGucket sonreían satisfechos mientras veían el robot que recién habían construido. La Cabaña del Misterio servía como un buen escudo contra la magia de Bill Cifra gracias al que había hecho Stanford Pines con el cabello de unicornio, cosa que había hecho que Twilight y Rarity se alteraran un poco, especialmente Rarity, quien temía que eso pudiera arruinar su hermosa melena. Y la cabaña siendo parte del cuerpo de aquella arma contra el triángulo, les confiaba que podrían estar a salvo.

—Todo está listo —dijo lleno de orgullo Dipper chocando los cinco con su gemela y con el ahora inteligente anciano.

—No todo —rió traviesamente la muchacha recordándole así a su hermano que faltaban _su chica _y sus amigas, quienes estaban ocultas en el mar de bosques a su alrededor gracias a un escudo que Twilight apenas había logrado hacer con su magia y que les permitía hacerlas invisibles ante los ojos de Bill, ante los ojos murciélago y ante las criaturas amigas del triángulo.

La noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia y esto comenzaba a preocupar al castaño. Las chicas ya llevaban casi todo el día alejados de la civilización sobreviviente y eso lo alertaba. ¿Y si las habían encontrado aquellos ojos?, ¿y si Twilight había perdido su magia y se había deshecho el escudo? ¡¿y si ahora eran piedras que conformaban el trono de Bill, lleno de casi todo la gente de Gravity Falls convertida en piedra?!

—Tranquilo hermano —lo tranquilizó Mabel adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano—, confío en que ella y sus amigas lo lograran, es una princesa después de todo.

La sonrisa que le dedicaba su gemela lograba calmarlo lo suficiente para que mantuviera las esperanzas. Ella estaba bien, estaba 100% seguro. _Confiaba en su princesa después de todo._

Ambos Pines miraron la bandera que simbolizaba su rebelión contra Bill. _Take Back the Falls_, era la inscripción que venía en aquella bandera. Dipper suspiró y acompañó a su hermana al círculo conformado por los supervivientes alrededor de una fogata. Todos portaban suéteres que Mabel les había confiado, a excepción de Pacifica, quien increíblemente portaba un saco de papas como vestimenta.

—Bien amigos, todo va bien por ahora, ya tenemos nuestra arma, ahora hay que planear una estrategia —comentó Wendy con decisión.

En ese instante algo a la distancia comenzó a iluminarse, alertándolos a todos. ¡Los habían descubierto! Esos ojos los convertirían en piedra. Serían piedra, parte del trono de Bill y todo se iría para abajo. Todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano. Ya nada valía la pena...

—Fue cansado, necesito recostarme —una voz familiar sonó, calmando a todos al instante. Afortunadamente no era Bill ni una fuerza maligna del mismo.

Dipper suspiro aliviado. Ya no había nada de que preocuparse.

—Que suerte que hayamos logrado el Rainbow Power a pesar de casi no tener magia... —Pinkie Pie salió de los arbustos con el cabello alborotado y unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, luego miró al lector y dándose cuenta de algo sonrió alegre—, ¡logramos controlar el Rainbow Power! —comenzó a sacudir una cámara imaginaria viendo a los lectores de este fic.

Y no me pregunten a mi que yo no sé porqué se puso así tan de repente si estaba muy cansada antes...

—¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Logramos controlar el Rainbow Power! —saltó y revoloteó por todas partes, llegando a golpear en ocasiones a la escritora, mientras recibía miradas de extrañeza de todos, y no había una especificación ya que todos estaban igual de confundidos incluyendo sus amigas, ya que nunca habían visto que la fiestera se pusiese de esa manera.

—Eso es extraño, más que cuando me vi a mi misma en Canterlot High —comentó por medio de susurros Twilight, recordándose a sí misma cuando conoció a su contraparte humana después de lo que había ocurrido con Starlight Glimmer.

—¡Twi! —Dipper, emocionado, se levantó de aquel tronco donde estaba junto a su hermana y literalmente se abalanzó sobre la princesa, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Tranquilo Dippy, estoy bien —le sonrió con ternura la muchacha acariciando amorosamente el cabello castaño del mismo sin quitarle la gorra.

—¿Y cómo va todo? —Quiso saber Applejack saliendo de entre los arbustos con Rarity, quien se retiraba las hojas y la tierra, de la que se habían manchado con ligereza, con una expresión llena de asco.

—Por el momento todo bien, no nos han descubierto, estamos cálidos y ya estamos haciendo un plan —comentó Wendy acomodando su suéter verde con una hacha en él.

—¡Excelente! Nosotras también planeamos nuestra estrategia, solo hay que saber el plan y nos organizaremos —comentó Rainbow Dash, sintiéndose muy extraña por mencionar la palabra organizar... esa palabra jamás la había puesto en su vocabulario...

Aparentemente el pasar más tiempo con Twilight comenzaba a hacerle efecto como si fuera una medicina contra una terrible enfermedad.

—¡Siéntense aquí chicas! —Se ofreció de inmediato Mabel palpando junto a ella en el tronco y sacó de una mochila seis suéteres, cada uno del respectivo tono del pelaje de las chicas ecuestres y con sus Cutie Marks incluidas.

Las portadoras, agotadas física y psicológicamente, se sentaron junto a la castaña poniéndose los suéteres, aunque si se veía con claridad, pareciese que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy levitaban ligeramente alejadas del suelo, lo cual era casi imperceptible debido al cansancio.

—¿Cómo han estado todos? —Quiso saber Twilight sentándose en el tronco vecino al de sus amigas sin notar aún a Pacifica Northwest.

—Cansados —respondieron todos al unísono, lo que provocó una risa en aquellos eliminando de aquel modo la tensión que se percibía en el ambiente debido al momento.

La alegría de Twilight se volvió sorpresa al ver el estado de Pacifica. Sucia, desarreglada, sin nada que delatara sus riquezas ni famas, cubierta únicamente por harapos.

—¿Pacifica? ¿Eres tú?

La mencionada, llena de sorpresa, miró a su llamadora, avergonzada de que su ahora nueva rival la viese en aquel estado _demacrado_.

—Al menos en estas ropas sigo luciendo mejor que tú —dijo en su defensa la rubia mirando con molestia a la princesa, quien suspiro resignada al ver que con esa chica jamás lograría conllevar una amistad y que ese hecho no lograba que su actitud cambiará al menos un poco.

Fluttershy y Wendy, quienes ignoraban completamente los que ocurría a su alrededor, vieron el cielo nocturno. Aun a pesar de las circunstancias, se veía lindo. Era como si la Princesa Luna se sintiese más relajada y el esplendor de su astro afectara en todas las dimensiones posibles, desde una donde todos son ponis, hasta otra donde dos hermanos de 12 años fueran inventores.

—Hace una linda noche —comentó Wendy viendo el cielo estrellado.

—De verdad es muy hermosa —dijo más para si misma que para la pelirroja pecosa a su lado.

—Algo muy irónico para el momento si nos ponemos a pensar —ambas chicas rieron por el comentario de la hija del hombre más, literalmente, varonil del pueblo.

—Bien chicos, chicas —les llamó el Dipper aproximado posándose frente a la fogata ubicada en el centro de aquel círculo para tener la atención de todas, especialmente la de ciertas chicas mágicas que acababan de hacer acto de presencia en aquella fría noche de verano—, este es el plan...

—

La tensión era demasiada, el olor a humo y caos estaba inerte en el aire. Desde la distancia, incluso en el bosque y, de ser posible obviamente, los límites de Oregón el castillo-pirámide de Bill era como una nube en el cielo rojo sangre, esplendoroso, algo que incluso Stanley podría usar como trampa caza-turistas para poder obtener más ganancias, aunque claro, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, aquello sería como un agrio recuerdo de aquellos oscuros días que acaecían en Gravity Falls, el pueblo misterio.

Bill Cifra intentaba convencer a Stanford de decirle cómo romper aquel escudo que le impedía a él y a sus amigos contagiar todo el mundo con caos y destrucción, el cual aparentemente se encargaba de mantener las anomalías del pueblito en ese pueblito para no causar problemas que afectarán inclusive al mundo.

—Vamos _seis dedos_, es por un bien mayor —le intentó convencer el ser amarillento flotando a su alrededor sin quitarle las cadenas que le apretujaban muñecas, tobillos y cuello, mas sin lastimarlo en la última zona.

—Sí por un _bien mayor_ te refieres a infestar el mundo de caos y destrucción, lo que seguramente causaría el fin del mundo, ¡olvídalo! —Stanford lanzó un quejido de dolor al sentir como las cadenas se ajustaban a su cuerpo, lastimandolo.

—Además, te salvarás a ti de lo que podría ser una muerte segura —comentó burlón, refiriéndose a las cadenas mientras hacía aparecer una copa de vino, de la cual bebió frente a él descaradamente.

Stanford suspiró frustrado, y posteriormente lanzó un quejido de dolor. Las cadenas lo estaban atormentando, a cada segundo estas se hacían más fuertes. Sentía que gracias al dolor terminaría hablando sin darse cuenta, pero... _¿lo haría?_

—¿Aún no ha hablado? —Una voz cantarina, ligeramente grave, pero hermosa, se escuchó desde las sombras del lobby.

—Aún no, pero lo hará —respondió confiado.

En medio de las sombras, un aura verde apareció, haciendo aparecer la ligera sombra de una mujer de apariencia adolescente, seguido de tres resplandores rojos, uno que permitía ver el cuello de la chica revelando que era un collar y ojos dos que estaban ubicados en la misma zona, alertando a Stanford que podrían ser ojos. Jamás se había sentido tan tenso e impresionado por un aura tan maligna.

—Eso espero, me estoy quedando sin presas —pasos y cadenas se escucharon en el piso de madera del lugar y Adagio Dazzle hizo acto de aparición saliendo de las sombras. Sus alas ya estaban presentes, pero prefería no usarlas por el momento.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres? —Quiso saber ya que, al no ser una criatura sobrenatural que jamás había registrado en ninguno de los tres diarios, le causaba cierto interés.

—¿Eso importa? —Le dijo de manera no muy amable manteniendo su distancia con el científico.

—Vamos Stanford —rió cínicamente forzando más las cadenas—, _¿o prefieres... despedirte de este mundo?_


	15. Take Back the Falls I

**nahuelvera2: **Por eso la hice regresar amigo. Fue un personaje que quedo en el olvido en este fic y por ello la volví a incluir. Recordemos que ella está del lado de Bill por lo que sus intenciones son algo obvias.

**Comet Galaxy: **Así es ella, jeje ^^ y pues, es la primera vez que rompo la pared de esa manera y me costó hacerlo un poco, pero me alegra ver que ha valido la pena xD

**ChrisWolfShy: **Culpa a los bloqueos literarios (?). Me alegra ver que te halla gustado, porque de hecho es la segunda vez que hago una escena de humor en alguno de mis fics, y desde un tiempo deseaba hacer una escena de esa índole, ¿y qué mejor que Pinkie Pie para hacerla? xD

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro. **Este escrito es único y exclusivo de FF.**

* * *

La tensión estaba presente en el aire, aire que lamentablemente Stanford comenzaba a perder. Estar encadenado de tal manera comenzaba a causarle efecto.

¿Qué podía hacer? _¿Permitir que entrará a su mente y descubriera el secreto que le permitiese romper la barrera entre el pueblo y el mundo, o sacrificarlo junto con su vida?_

_—Vamos Stanford Pines, el tiempo se termina. —_Murmullo de manera fría haciendo aparecer un reloj que mostraba las 12 en punto. A su lado Adagio golpeaba el suelo con un pie de la frustración. —Además, tú también saldrás beneficiado. Serás el ser humano más poderoso que ha existido jamás. Piensa también en eso.

Ella, por su parte, estaba cansada, y hambrienta. Ya se había alimentado de _la magia_ de la gente del pueblo mientras estaba consciente y normal. Tal vez hacer planes con Bill no era buena idea, en ese sentido claramente. Ella deseaba ser poderosa y para lograrlo necesitaba una buena voz, y para lograrlo necesitaba romper ese cúmulo que preservaba las rarezas de Gravity Falls en ese mismo lugar.

La promesa de Bill aún se encontraba ahí, presente en el aire, esperando ser cumplida en algún momento.

Necesitaba magia, no importaba si fuese oscura, ya que eso le daba más poder. Pero la necesitaba. _Ahora._

—_¿Qué puedo hacer? —_Pensó Stanford angustiado. No quería arriesgar a su familia, o al mundo entero, pero tampoco podía ayudar a Bill.

No traicionaría a nadie, aunque tuviera que morir en el proceso...

**—•—•—•—•—**

Los chicos terminaban de alistarse para la batalla, Dipper y compañía se pintaba dos líneas rectas con pintura negra en cada una de las mejillas, a excepción de Rainbow quien se puso pintura de varios colores a modo de un delgado arcoíris, y Rarity, quien simplemente se puso rubor.

—Muy bien chicos, ¿están listos? —Grito decidida Mabel recibiendo gritos afirmativos por parte de todos, incluyendo Discord lo que causó algunas risas en las amigas ponis, y a excepción del Sheriff Blubs quien rompió el suéter que le tejió Mabel la noche anterior, decidido a salvar a su _pareja _Durland.

Sentado, Stanley Pines leyó la palabra _Chief_, puesto que ya había perdido durante aquel proceso. Le dolía, y ofendía que su hermano nunca le hallase agradecido por salvarlo tras hacerlo aparecer después de 30 años, que él halla ocasionado aquello en primer lugar, y ya fuese considerado un héroe.

Una palanca fue jalada.

Lentamente la cabaña se iba levantando y sus extremidades se estaban haciendo notar, incluyendo el Gobblewonker robot que Fiddleford había hecho a inicios del verano, antes de volver a ser cuerdo. Todos se sujetaban como podían para no terminar con algún daño, incluyendo Stan, quien aún seguía en contra de todo el plan e intentaba bajar del robot que los sobrevivientes habían construido con su sudor y esfuerzo.

—¿Esta cosa no tiene salida? —Pregunto tenso intentando jalar la palanca de salida presente en la única puerta. Ahora no le importaba ser una criatura de piedra si eso incluía no estar involucrado en aquel loco plan.

—Debemos estar todos unidos Stan —le comentó Twilight sujetándose de un soporte acompañada de sus amigas, quienes aún seguían sin comprender todo aquello. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido para ellas, especialmente para Fluttershy, quien ya podía sentir las lágrimas de pavor llenar sus ojos.

Bruscamente todos cayeron al suelo, algunos recibiendo algunos pequeños golpes al caer de frente, Fluttershy y Rarity más que ninguno.

—¡Agh! ¡Me rompí una uña! —Se quejo Rarity llorando de dolor, aunque todo aquello fuese completamente dramatizado.

—¿Enserio Rarity? —Se quejo Rainbow Dash al momento de retirarse cabello del rostro, para posteriormente mirar con molestia a su diseñadora amiga.

—Ya basta —se quejo Pacifica, ya cansada de oír las riñas y discusiones de las amigas de Twilight. Aunque eso simplemente causaba un motivo más para odiarla, ¿cómo era capaz de soportar a esas reñidas chicas?

La princesa simplemente se dedicó a rodar los ojos. Ella sabía sobre los pensamientos de la rubia por sus amigas. Podía olerlos, aunque eso sonase imposible.

Y, siendo sincera consigo misma, ella era la que ya estaba cansada. Apenas si podía soportar sus constantes quejas, apenas si pudo soportarlos cuando la conoció, Mabel había sido testigo de aquello, aunque ella jamás lo supiese.

—Lo dice la del costal de papas —susurro bajo frunciendo el entrecejo—, tú eres la reñida...

Se acercó lentamente a Dipper, quien ayudaba a Fiddleford en los ataques.

—¿Cómo va todo? —Se posó junto al chico, quien no respondió más que con un sonrojo, pues la cercanía de la fémina le hacían capaz el inhalar el aroma de la princesa. El perfume de gardenia que Mabel le había echado encima hace horas aún seguía con ese mismo efecto y pureza en su potente olor.

Pero le gustaba.

—Sí, am, todo va bien —respondió nervioso intentando no mirarla fijamente para no perderse en su mirada, lo que simplemente ocasionaba que se centrará mucho más en sus objetivos de vencer a Bill.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —Le sonrió. Tal vez se pensase que lo hacía para estar junto a Dipper y ocasionarle celos a la chica rica. Bueno, ese era uno de los puntos que la orillaron a aquello, pero su verdadera misión era derrotar a Bill, tal cual Dipper, para así poder regresar a casa.

Extrañaba Equestria, y le preocupaba cómo podía estar, pues el peligro era una de las características más notables en su mundo.

Y tal parecía que no era el único mundo con aquel punto.

—Twilight, ¿puedes venir? —le llamo Pinkie, quien intentaba tranquilizar a su dramática amiga de cabellera índigo, pues ésta no dejaba de lloriquear por su uña rota.

El silencio entre Dipper y Twilight era acechante. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, seguían en sus mismas acciones concentrados y decididos, claro, hablando de Dipper.

Si el silencio fuese capaz de matar, ellos estarían varios metros bajo tierra.

—Y-Ya voy —tartamudeo alejándose de Dipper, quien bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable de ignorar a aquella princesa interdimensional.

No era su intención ignorarla, lo único que ansiaba era su salvación, su bienestar, salvarla de Bill. Él ya sabía a fondo lo peligroso que éste podría llegar a ser, por eso temía de lo que fuese capaz en el momento en que bajara la guardia.

Ser el héroe local, y contar con la esperanza de miles de personas inocentes no era como una bolsa fácil de cargar. De eso Twilight sabía mucho. Ahora ella defendía dos, no, tres dimensiones y, por lo tanto, universos: el mundo humano de Canterlot High, el mundo humano de Gravity Falls, y su propio mundo ecuestre. Ante ello, la chica comprendía fácilmente, aunque a duras penas, la carga con la que llevaba el chico de cabellera castaña.

—¿Qué pasa Pinkie? —Alcanzó a escuchar a la distancia, antes de seguir avanzando en el robot acompañada de su tan amada hermana gemela y de ciento anciano barbón.

**—•—•—•—•—**

Activaron sus paracaídas justo a tiempo, técnicamente antes de estamparse de cara contra el suelo. Fue gracias a ésta a la que tuvo una caída suave, cayendo junto a Mabel, quien se retiró el cabello del rostro, acción que Twilight Sparkle le repitió, viendo asustada el horroroso escenario frente a ella. Un gigantesco trono estaba ubicado en lo que era casi toda la pared, pero lo peor de todo era de que estaba hecho el mismo.

La gente de Gravity Falls estaba convertida en piedra, y eso mismo lo había aprovechado el maquiavélico ser. Todos aquellos inocentes estaban condenados a ser parte de un trono eternamente si no lograban detener a Bill.

—Vamos chicos —Dipper se levantó retirándose el paracaídas rápidamente para evitar que éste le molestara—. Lo único que no queda es... —un sentimiento de su cuerpo siendo electrocutado lo detuvo haciéndole caer, recuperándose rápidamente ante las confusión de sus acompañantes.

_Extraño._

Se reacomodo y, por mero instinto, toco con su dedo frente a él para descubrir que se había atravesado en su camino, para descubrir aquella fuerza invisible que le impedía avanzar.

De la nada, un campo de fuerza se dejó ver gracias al toque de su dedo.

—¿Pero qué de...? —Siguió tocándolo, logrando reconocer que este mismo campo era de un color violeta con degradado amarillento, color que simplemente no hacía más que causarle dudas y sospechas a Twilight.

Al dar un toque más, el campo se dejo ver completamente causandole otra carga electrostática al preadolescente.

—¡Dipper! —Inquirieron preocupadas Twilight, Mabel, y Pacifica acercándose sin dudar al chico, ayudándole entre las tres a recuperarse, hecho que no hacía más que ocasionar miradas de desprecio entre la chica del costal de papas y la princesa poni.

Una humareda verde se mostró firme ante ellos. Esta se movía con velocidad, y formaba una silueta humana, y femenina. Cabello voluminoso de un color naranja con mechones amarillentos apagados, agarrado en una firma coleta se dejo vislumbrar, confirmando las dudas de la chica mágica.

—Vaya, vaya... cayeron fácilmente en mi trampa —el humo se disipó, mostrando la figura de Adagio Dazzle.

Spike se escondió aterrorizado detrás de su fiel amiga.

Los hechos relacionados a esa chica aún prevalecían en su mente.

—¡¿Tú?! —Pacifica la reconoció fácilmente, recordando claramente los hechos de cuando conoció a Adagio, más que nada porque esa fue la primera vez que vió a su rival tan asustada.

—¿Me recuerdas? —Sonríe de manera socarrona aproximándose a pasos lentos a todos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Adagio? —Twilight cruzó los puños, recibiendo miradas curiosas de parte de sus amigas, pues ellas aún no conocían a la contraria. Twilight se dió cuenta de aquello—. Es una de las sirenas de las que hablamos hace tiempo.

Al escuchar aquel comentario, las chicas lanzaron exclamaciones de terror. Según lo que les había comentado Twilight, las sirenas no eran simples criaturas. Las sirenas, según la leyenda comentada por la chicas, no eran enemigos fáciles de derrotar.

No sería como enfrentarse con una criatura de Equestria. Tal vez sí, pero diferente.

Viendo la cantidad de gente que formaba lo que ahora era el trono de Bill, se podría calcular como la cantidad de energía negativa de la que Adagio se había alimentado.

Ahora sería más peligrosa.

—Pues esa no parece una sirena —comentó sarcásticamente la rubia cruzándose de brazos, a lo que simplemente Twilight suspiro frustrada.

_Ahora no era momento de pensar en nimiedades, y más si éstas se trataban de Pacifica Northwest._

—Adagio, no lo hagas, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas —intento hacerle recapacitar, a lo que Adagio rió sonoramente.

—No sabes de lo qué hablas, _Tontilight_ —Pacifica no pudo evitar reír ante el juego que palabras que utilizó la supuesta sirena, según ella, con la chica de cabellera azulada, sin importarle las miradas de recriminación recibidas.

Ahora no sería como un juego de niños. O de potrillos.

—¡Esperen! —Todos miraron hacia cierto punto. Una jaula para aves, específicamente. En ella, Gideon bailaba de manera vergonzosa usando ropa roja, un peinado elegante, y las mejillas pintadas de rojo.

Todos le miraban expectantes, aunque Adagio sonrió con burla al verlo, no le daba confianza que de la nada el chiquitín les hablara.

—¡Calla! —Le miro amenazante, y su dije brilló con fulgor al tiempo que Gideon bailaba más rápido.

—¡Paren esto por favor! —Suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ante esto, todos tragaron saliva, incluyendo a Stanley.

Definitivamente, esto no sería un juego de niños.


	16. Take Back the Falls II

_¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! TwT_

_¿Qué paso amiguito?_ _(?). Me sorprendieron los pocos reviews del capitulo anterior D:_

**nahuelvera2:** Esa escena ya estaba escrita hace un tiempo, aunque temo que no será como muchos imaginan. Cada personaje tiene su personalidad, que aunque en aspectos se parecen, en otros se diferencian.

**Comet Galaxy: **xD. Intento que la personalidad de cada una se parezca a la presentada en sus respectivas series. Pacifica una ricachona arrogante y presumida (antes de _reformarse_), y Twilight como una nerd torpe y quisquillosa. Así que hay alguna diferencia, agradecería que me lo mencionaras, aunque a Twilight la pongo así porque es lo que hacen los celos (?).

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me están apoyando actualmente con el plagio del fic. Ha pasado mucho desde entonces o.o

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro. **Este escrito es único y exclusivo de FF.**

* * *

Twilight miraba con angustia a la sirena y sus amigas la miraban anonadada. Y mientras que Dipper la miraba más impresionado que la primera vez sabiendo ahora lo que ella en realidad era, y Mabel la miraba soñadora tras conocer por primera vez una criatura acuática, aunque mujer claro estaba, Pacifica y demás supervivientes del Weirdmageddon no sabían como reaccionar, especialmente la rubia, incapaz de creer que la chica que había considerado su primer amiga, por el odio común hacia Twilight, se hubiera aliado con quien ahora era su mayor rival.

—Creí que teníamos algo especial —dramatizo la rubia ante la sonrisa burlona de Twilight, quien inflo las mejillas intentando no soltar una suave risa.

Adagio rió sonoramente. —¿Enserio crees que me uniría a alguien como tú? En parte agradezco que me ayudaras con el asunto de Twilight, de no ser por eso jamás me habría vuelto más poderosa. Pero yo no me uniría a una perdedora. Pero descuida, cuando todo esto termine, nadie se recordara ni siquiera de tu nombre.

Ante las palabras de la sirena, todos miraron con sorpresa a Pacifica, quien se sentía con la soga al cuello.

—Pacifica, ¿de qué habla Adagio? —Twilight la miro cruzando sus brazos al igual que Dipper.

—Yo... amm... —jugó con su cabello, incapaz de verse a sí misma nerviosa por culpa de aquella _princesita_.

—¡¿La ayudaste?! —Dipper la miraba, incrédulo.

—¡No sabía a dónde llegaría! —trato de justificarse, recibiendo como respuesta la espalda del chico frustrado, quien se sentía, además, traicionado—. Dipper, por favor...

Al momento de poner su mano sucia en el hombro del joven Pines, éste se alejó bruscamente, destrozando en el proceso a la rubia.

No podía perder a su primer amigo sin máscaras.

No podía perder a quien le hizo cambiar.

No quería perder a Dipper.

Pero ninguno de los dos se percataba de la humareda verdosa que comenzaba a salir de sus cuerpos y atravesar la barrera de la sirena.

—Twilight —le llamó Spike al percatarse de aquel detalle, ante la sorpresa de Robbie, Wendy, entre otros supervivientes ante la noticia de la capacidad del can de entonar palabra. La aludida le miro y, al notar lo mismo, se preocupó aún más.

Ayudaban inconscientemente a Adagio a tener más poder.

—¡Dipper, tranquilo! —Lo tomo del hombro suavemente a pesar de su ansiedad.

—¿Tranquilo?, ¡¿tranquilo?!, ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando la primera persona que considere mi amiga, además de mi hermana, me traiciona de esta vil manera? —le grito sin pensarlo dos veces, a lo que no noto la expresión de dolor que invadió el rostro de Twilight y mucho menos el humo que salía con mayor fuerza de su cuerpo.

—Vaya, vaya... —una voz monótona se escucho cerca, preocupándolos a todos, y eliminando instantáneamente la furia de Dipper haciéndole recabar sobre lo dicho a la princesa.

—Twilight, yo... —sus amigas hicieron una barrera entre él y ella mientras miraban al castaño, molestas ante la idea de que hayan lastimado de esa forma a su mejor amiga, aquella que había iniciado en aquella amistad, ahora fuerte.

La figura de Bill Cipher se dejó ver frente a ellos y Adagio Dazzle, interrumpiendo a Dipper.

—Ni siquiera en el fin del mundo, Pino puede llevarse bien con su novia —comentó con burla, haciendo aparecer una copa de vino.

El chico se sonrojo al oír como Bill los había relacionado a Twilight y él.

—¿N-Novia? —miro a través de las chicas a aquella de cabellera oscura y con franjas. Se abrazaba a sí misma cubriendo su rostro—. Lo siento Twilight...

—Bill, imagino.

Una voz resonó a su cercanía, interrumpiendo a Dipper por segunda ocasión. Y, antes de que muchos se percatasen, Discord apareció junto al triángulo ahora tridimensional. Todos, a excepción de Twilight, miraron al punto donde suponía estaba el draconequus para ver únicamente un espacio vacío.

Adagio se encogió de hombros extrañada al recibir la mirada inquisidora de Bill.

—¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres?! —Bill se torno de un color rojizo. En su mano apareció fuego fatuo de su mismo color y se lo lanzo a modo de rayo al ser frente a él, quien lo esquivó con facilidad tal cual lo hizo con Tirek al momento de encontrarse con primera vez, a diferencia que él había reconocido al dios del caos con facilidad.

Twilight no pudo evitar asomar el rostro y sonreír al ver que, a pesar de haber sido reformado, el ser caótico no había perdido su esencia, aquella esencia tan quisquillosa y molesta, pero a pesar de todo carismática y leal.

La mirada de Dipper se apago tras aquel acontecimiento, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por su hermana gemela, quien no pudo evitar suspirar.

Todo aquello pasaba tan rápido, que ni siquiera tenía una pizca de ser una historia realista, sino más de una ficticia en la que todos sufrían para el disfrute de alguien más, alguien que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar el dolor por el que su hermano pasaba, ni por la inquietud por la que ella pasaba.

—Soy Discord el asombroso para ti —al igual que el sujeto triangular, Discord apareció, aunque de un chasquido, una copa de vino que por un momento levito en el aire hasta que la tomó en su mano enguantada, dado que había tomado una apariencia de hombre inglés.

Bill, molesto ante la idea de que se burlaran de él de aquella manera, aumentó su altura hasta alcanzar el espacio suficiente para evitar que aquel extraño ser escapase por la ventana.

—¿Enserio creíste que huiría así, tan tranquilo? ¿Tan cobarde me crees? —río burlesco, bebiendo de la copa, literalmente, hasta dejar el líquido en su mano, el cual lanzo sin rechistar hacia Adagio, quien no se espero aquella reacción tan _explosiva _que afecto negativamente en el escudo

Bill rechisto con molestia haciendo aparecer una cadena con grillete, aproximándolo al hombre frente a él, quien lo esquivó sin dificultad al traspasar el objeto.

—¡Sí, Discord! —anturreo Fluttershy con una efímera sonrisa, lo que resultó en algunas sonrisas divertidas de Wendy y sus amigas al ver a la introvertida chica tan... extrovertida. La adolescente del suéter amarillo se ocultó en el mismo, tímidamente, al sentir las miradas sobre su persona, mientras simultáneamente un rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas. Twilight únicamente mostró una sonrisa de felicidad, sin fines de ofender o asustar más a su joven amiga.

El draconequus no pudo evitar sonreír, feliz al escuchar como su más tímida y cerrada, pero a la vez mejor amiga, dejaba a un lado su identidad asustadiza, únicamente para darle apoyo en aquella irónica batalla, la cual según sus simples y nada investigados cálculos no duraría demasiado.

Adagio se reafirmó del suelo torpemente, con sus piernas temblando con ligereza para su sorpresa. Wendy le miraba con interés.

El ímpetu de Adagio se había esfumado en un chasquido, literalmente, lo que se reflejaba en aquella trampa. Tanto Dipper como Twilight se percataron de ello. La magia de la sirena ya no se percibía con la misma fuerza, y ya no emitía descargas eléctricas al ser tocada demasiadas veces.

Las collares de ambos emitieron un ligero toque, haciéndoles reaccionar y ver al otro.

—_¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? _—se cuestionó mentalmente Dipper, sonriendo perspicaz.

—_Sin duda alguna._

Ambos reaccionaron con sorpresa. **¿Acaso habían leído los pensamientos del otro?**

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —lloriqueo dramáticamente Rarity, aferrándose al brazo de una cabizbaja Pacifica, quien no reacciono al sentir su hombro, cubierto por el costal de papas, húmedo.

—Rendirse ante mí —con confianza, Bill tomo a Adagio entre sus manos—, incluyéndote.

La sirena, ligeramente débil, reaccionó con sorpresa antes las palabras de Bill. ¿Incluyéndola?, ¿a qué se refería?

Río con alegría real al presenciar la confusión en el rostro de quien antes era su cómplice.

—¿Qué?, ¿enserio creías que me uniría a alguien tan débil como tú?, es más que claro quién es el más fuerte aquí.

Su mano contraria fue invadida por su fuego fatuo, dándole un mal presagio a la sirena. Presagio que compartió con Gideon, quien ya reconocía a distancia la intención de Bill tras haber colaborado con él.

Aunque era justificable, lo había traicionado tras jurarle lealtad eterna.

—¡Has ido muy lejos Clave! —le replico con el ceño fruncido.

Los ojos de Adagio comenzaban a perder brillo, lo que alerto a Twilight.

—¿No se suponía que eramos un equipo? —titubeo débilmente, al tiempo que aquella humareda verde antes consumida se desprendía de su preciada joya.

Volvió a reír.

—¿Equipo?, ¡trabajo solo! —la soltó de golpe, haciéndole caer de bruces en el duro suelo al tiempo que lanzaba un quejido de dolor, y una risa de diversión por parte del triangulo—, que ingenua eres.

Adagio sintió la falta de un objeto en su cuello, viéndolo por inercia simplemente para encontrar que su dije no estaba ahí, sino que Bill lo sostenía, lanzándolo de vez en cuando en el aire para después atraparlo sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo.

—Entregámelo —para Twilight, Dipper y Gideon, aquello fue un mal presentimiento, más fuerte que los anteriores al momento en que ella, literalmente ordeno aquello.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —cerró su mano, convirtiéndola en un puño al instante, atrapando al accesorio en éste. Los ojos de la sirena brillaron con miedo.

_No de nuevo. No de nuevo ahora que lo había recuperado gracias a un hechizo alquímico._

La mano del triángulo temblaba al tiempo que el escudo tintineaba constantemente.

Aquella misma sensación de pánico invadió el rostro de Pacifica. ¿Por qué Bill se molestaba en traicionar a quién le había jurado lealtad eterna?

Aunque esa era la misma duda de sus acompañantes.

Finalmente, el puño de Bill se cerró completamente, haciendo que el escudo que les invadía desapareciera mientras la sirena comenzaba a sentir debilidad.

Tuvo que apoyarse de su fuerza para no colapsar.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró, con los brazos temblorosos.

—Lo siento —fingió lástima al momento de dejar caer los fragmentos de lo que solía ser el dije de Adagio, quien solo pudo reaccionar con sorpresa, sintiéndose indignada y traicionada.

Ahora, más que nunca, sabía que debía haber escuchado los lamentos de Sonata, insistiendo en que buscarían con que alimentarse en lugar de energía negativa con tal de no separarse de su lado.

A espaldas de Bill, y ante los ojos débiles de Adagio, pudo percibir la mirada que Twilight le dirigía, llena de lástima.

No quería que sintiera lástima por ella.

Gideon la movió suavemente, indicándole con un ademán que la siguiese frente a los ojos de los demás, asintiendo lentamente.

Tuvieron que ir trotando en un intento de no hacer demasiado ruido, agradeciendo que los acompañantes de Bill fuesen distraídos por los demás supervivientes.

—El alcalde Tyler —le señaló a Dipper susurrando— de él depende el trono de Bill.

—Entendido —se acercó rápidamente al alcalde de Gravity Falls junto a Mabel.

Por un momento enfoco su mirada en Twilight, haciendo instantáneamente un contacto visual, siendo de inmediato interrumpido cuando ella miró a otro lado cabizbaja, sintiendo aún en su memoria el reclamo del castaño, haciéndole sentir culpable.

Mabel comenzó a halar al hombre, a lo que salió del trono recuperando su forma normal.

—Sí —susurro efímera cuando el trono se deshacía frente a sus ojos, y cada integrante del pueblo dejaba de ser de piedra, incluyendo al granjero.

Incluso Bill dejó de burlarse de la sirena cuando escucho como la estructura se derrumbaba a sus espaldas.

—¡¿Qué?! —su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, sin percibir como detrás de él Adagio se levantaba con esfuerzo y se dirigía a Discord y Twilight.

—Parece que tu plan se vino en tu contra, Bill —comento en burla el draconequus mientras que, simultáneamente, Pacifica abrazaba a sus padres, usando al hombre para ocultar su rostro avergonzado.

No sabía cómo, pero haría que Dipper la perdonase.

Y Twilight también, probablemente.

Y solo si gustase que ella y sus... amigas, les ayudaran.

Mientras tanto, la princesa intentaba de nueva forma sacar a relucir su magia, sin embargo, tal y como había predicho su magia se había debilitado desde que entraron a la pirámide correspondiente al escondite de Bill.

De hecho, se había percatado que su magia debilitaba cada que la presencia de Bill era cercana, y quizá en cualquier zona que fuera de su territorio al poseer de su magia oscura. Incluso en Mabeland ésta había salido afectada.

_¡No lograba comprenderlo!_

Miro con inseguridad a Rarity, quien de igual forma intentaba transformarse, completamente en vano.

De igual forma con sus amigas.

_¿Qué significaba esto?_

—¡Tío Ford! —la emoción de Mabel no se hizo esperar cuando el científico, de un momento a otro recuperaba su forma habitual.

Se giro, viendo como el hombre abrazaba con aferro, y a la vez con preocupación a sus sobrinos. Y como McGucket se acercaba a él lentamente, siendo sorprendido por el mismo.

—Fiddleford... —se separó de ellos, dejando que el anciano erudito se acercase a él y no al revés, temeroso de como pudiese reaccionar ante el hombre que colaboró indirectamente en su pérdida de cordura.

McGucket miro el suelo rocoso de la pirámide con indecisión, para después abrazar a su _viejo _compañero de construcción de portales para la sorpresa del mismo.

Bill se torno de un color rojizo.

Dipper se percató de ello. —Todos, salgan de aquí rápidamente.

El lugar se vació instantáneamente, ante la mirada furtiva del ser.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! —chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo que un triángulo de luz rodease a quienes restaban en la guarida, siendo precisamente Twilight y sus amigas, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy, McGucket y ambos hermanos Stan.

Y por supuesto Discord y Spike.

Mientras que Adagio recostaba con pocas fuerzas a las afueras de la trampilla de Bill.

—Traten de escapar ahora —susurro sombrío, admirándoles como si de un trofeo se tratase.

Discord sonrío retador y chasqueo sus dedos desapareciendo en el aire, para el desgano de Pacifica.

—¡Traidor!, ¡nos abandonó! —Fluttershy le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo que nos haya traicionado —Rainbow Dash le miró sarcásticamente—, es decir, tal vez hace un tiempo lo hizo, pero eso hizo que se reformara completamente.

Sonrió con una inocencia inigualable.

Pero los segundos pasaron, y el hombre reapareció junto a ellos siendo electrocutado, para después ser atendido de inmediato por la tímida fémina, todo ello ante la mirada atónita del resto.

—Buen intento.


	17. Take Back the Falls III

_¡Chispa ha cumplido dos años!_

_Aún me sorprende que un fic tan simple como el mío haya llegado tan lejos. Sé que han habido varios que han llegado a más, pero esto es algo muy especial para mí._

_Lamentablemente no pude estar cuando cumplió su primer año, pero se sigue agradeciendo el apoyo que se la dado desde sus inicios aún cuando no es la gran cosa, y han habido fics mejores que el mío._

_Gracias por todo chicos. De no ser por ustedes, esto no llegaría a ser lo que es ahora._

_Saben que los aprecio de verdad :)_

_Gracias :3_

**_Pd._** Sé que es el 14 y no el 13, pero mañana no podré actualizarlo por diversos motivos. So, aquí esta (?).

* * *

**Fermn3Betania: **Gracias por tu apoyo, de veras :)

**nahuelvera2: **Nunca respondió, me vi obligada a denunciar su versión uvu el sitio ya la inhabilitó, por lo que no la encontraras si la buscas.

**Comet Galaxy: **Estaba presionado. Uno tiende a actuar sin pensar estando enojado, por lo que no es muy recomendable actuar en ese estado de animo.

Por cierto, ciertos párrafos están basados en algo pasado del fic. Quien lo identifique tendrá amor -inserte corazón aquí-.

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. La imagen de la portada pertenece a CherryVioletS. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro. **Este escrito es único y exclusivo de FF.**

* * *

Sus brazos temblaban con ligereza, sus labios temblaban. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

Adagio jamás había sentido tanta debilidad, ni siquiera al ser derrotada por Twilight y sus amigas.

Su mirada recorría el lugar. Bill jugaba con su trampa como si fuese un trompo, girándola en el aire una y otra vez hasta aterrizar en su frío suelo. Twilight y aquel inusual par de castaños se aferraban a las orillas para no sufrir un mareo intenso, pero lamentablemente sus amigos no habían tenido la misma suerte.

A simple vista se podía denotar cuan mareados estaban, viendo en el proceso el rostro de aquella chica de cabello índigo amenazando con vomitar.

Tosió, sentándose sobre sus piernas, restando importancia al dolor proveniente de sus muslos.

No le importaba lo destrozada que pudiese llegar a estar, físicamente, tras aquella alianza y traición, ambas relacionadas a Bill.

Sus emociones habían decaído.

¿Por qué había insertado su confianza en un triángulo, por más tonto que sonase, cuando repentinamente le mencionó que necesitaba ayuda?, ¿fue cuando menciono que sería más poderosa que decayó?, ¿tan desesperada estaba por querer tener en sus manos, y en su dije recién destruido, la magia y el poder para vengar los dos mundos que nunca logro dominar en aquel nuevo?

Había desestabilizado al pueblo de Gravity Falls, pero en el proceso lo había debilitado al momento de la aparición de la mítica criatura.

Que tonta había sido.

Y era hora de juntar las piezas del cristal roto para intentar repararlo.

—Que divertido —río Bill al ver las expresiones mareadas de todos sus indefensos rehenes—pero ahora tengo un Gravity Falls del cual encargarme, ¿no crees Estrella Fugaz?

Spike se encogió en su sitio, estando apegado a su amiga, cuando el ser se agrandó a si mismo, enfocando su mirada fijamente a la trampilla al momento de asegurarla adecuadamente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Adagio, en un intento de poder ayudar, y durante su _turismo visual_ por el escondite, vio a su distancia pintura en aerosol, seguramente de los monstruos amigos de Bill mientras jugueteaban en la pirámide antes de la llegada de la supuesta Policía del Tiempo.

No estaba considerablemente alejada de sí.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Aprovechando que el dolor corporal había desaparecido en gran medida, y la distracción de quien antes era su cómplice en la dominación de Gravity Falls, se aproximo al frasco, intentando no causar algún ruido considerado sospechoso.

Pudo sentir como Twilight la veía de reojo, seguramente queriendo saber sobre su próximo movimiento.

Reconocía que nada podía hacer para hacerle ver que ahora, justo en aquel momento podría depositar su confianza en ella.

Pero podía sentir una mirada que le aseguraba lo contrario.

Rodó nerviosamente éste hasta las cercanías de Bill, quien se divertía al ver a sus enemigos tan sumisos.

Fue tomado por Mabel, quien le miro sorprendida, asegurando con la mirada que hacia unos instantes acompañaba al antagonista en su vil treta.

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué se siente ver todo por lo que lucharon tan desesperadamente destruido, Pino? —miraba a Dipper y a Twilight, quien seguía alejada de él.

Pero en ese momento la castaña se interpuso, lanzando el aerosol hacia su único ojo.

—¡No puede ser!, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! —lanzo quejidos de molestia mientras flotaba en el aire, frotando su ojo en un intento de aminorar el dolor.

Dipper le sonrió a su hermana, comprendiendo finalmente el porqué de su acción, comenzando a comprender que todo ocurría por alguna razón.

La traición de Pacifica.

El raromagedón.

Que sus padres hayan pagado el boleto del autobús hacia Gravity Falls, Oregón a inicios del verano.

Por otro lado Twilight apenas si podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Adagio había dejado atrás sus estándares de vengarse de ella, y la ayudo como su forma de vengarse de Bill ante su _traición_. Aunque aquello era algo que se había imaginado, jamas había pensado en que la sirena haría una tregua.

Pero, de pronto, la prisión de Bill comenzaba a agrandarse, inesperadamente para Fluttershy, quien seguía resguardando a su amigo.

—Vamos —le susurro el castaño a sus acompañantes, siendo correspondido positivamente.

A excepción de Wendy, quien resguardo a Pacifica a un lugar seguro, aun cuando la rubia replicaba queriendo proporcionarle ayuda a Dipper y Mabel, especialmente para el castaño.

Sabía claramente que eso no remendaría 100% su error, y que no disiparía el hecho de Dipper reclamándole a Twilight y ella.

Pero quería hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es suicida esa misión! —la sorpresa de Stanford no se hizo esperar tras escuchar a sus nietos insistiendo en que derrotarían a Bill. El triángulo había sido muy inteligente al poner a los hombres de edad avanzada en una cerca diferente a la de los adolescentes, ese can, y ese extraño hombre según ellos.

—_Si lo derrotamos en dos ocasiones._

_—También podremos una tercera —_ambos hermanos chocaron los puños.

Stanley lucía mayoritariamente temeroso ante cualquier pensamiento de sus sobrinos siendo lastimados gravemente por el ser. Terminando la batalla ambos celebrarían su decimotercero cumpleaños, y regresarían a California. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shermy al ver a los gemelos con cicatrices severas ocasionadas por Bill?

Y lo peor de todo: ¿cómo reaccionarían Mabel y Mason al ver a sus hijos lastimados durante su estancia en, supuestamente, la Cabaña del Misterio?, ¿y si les prohibían volver a Gravity Falls?

_¿Volver a verlo?_

—Iremos con ustedes —Pinkie poso su mano en el hombro de Mabel, entregándole una sonrisa llena de confianza y alegría.

Esas sonrisas estilo Pinkie Pie.

—¿Enserio? —Dipper miro confiado a Twilight, quien aun permanecía inquieta respecto a la situación dada anteriormente.

—Si se mete con uno, se mete con todos —golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Dipper, recibiendo a modo de recompensa quejidos del mismo, Rainbow sonrió con diversión pero a la vez con decisión.

—Vayámonos —secundo Applejack, quien cargaba en su espalda a una Rarity débil y mareada, con rastros de nauseas.

Bill los miro.

—¿Quiénes se creen que son? —de inmediato se torno de un color rojo. Al darse cuenta, rápidamente corrieron por la enorme puerta al final del pasillo. Fluttershy tomaba la mano de Discord y Rainbow Dash ayudaba a Twilight cuando amenazaba con tropezar, puesto que ella cargaba a un tembloroso Spike.

—Estarás bien —le susurraba cada cinco segundos, reconociendo el temor que invadía el pequeño cuerpo del can.

Dipper no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el sentido maternal que a veces la princesa podía poseer.

Realmente necesitaba, aun, con claridad sobre la confesión de Twilight antes de que Mabel huyese hacia el bosque, siendo perseguida vanamente por Pinkie Pie.

_¿Realmente el amor podría predominar entre dos especies distintas?_

_Y no lo decía por Spike, quien durante la fogata intentaba llamar la atención de Rarity, o las reacciones del mismo cuando especialmente ella le rascaba tras las orejas._

_De verdad quería saberlo._

_Ella era una princesa poni de otra dimensión._

_Él era un simple humano resuelve misterios._

_Habían pasado por mucho: desde derrotar un robot gigante y a un ser capaz de entrar en tus sueños, hasta dos mundos con anterioridad en varias ocasiones según las historias de Twilight en la fogata, basadas en hechos reales según sus amigas._

_Ambos han enfrentado diversos enemigos._

_Han superado diversos retos, saliendo victoriosos._

_¿Enamorarse sería uno nuevo?_

_¿Lograrían salir victoriosos en esta ocasión?_

_¿O dejaran que el raromagedón los haga caer?_

—¡No hay salida! —Rainbow tanteaba la pared en busca de alguna puerta secreta. En respuesta, Fluttershy abrazo a Discord llorando temerosa, y Rarity se aferro a Applejack para su sorpresa, mientras Pinkie colaboraba en la búsqueda.

_¡No!_

—Descuiden, no se asusten —Dipper le extendió la linterna con el cristal sujeto a Mabel ante sus señas—. Como dijo mi tío Stan una vez: cuando no encuentres una puerta, busca una pared cercana ¡y derríbala con fuerza bruta!

_¡Eso nunca!_

Por inercia agrando su mano con el simple pero a la vez especial objeto, teniendo problemas instantáneamente para caminar, siendo ayudada por Discord, quien con su mano libre aun intentaba proteger a su, literalmente, pequeña amiga.

El mismo la aproximo a la pared junto a Rainbow, ocasionando que por instinto la atleta se alejase de un salto.

_¡No dejaría que Bill lo viese derrotado!_

Lanzo un quejido al tiempo que la pared era destruida.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora a...

La sorpresa invadió sus facciones. Entre Candy, Grenda, y los demás sobrevivientes de los catastróficos hechos siendo rodeados por Pyronica, Cerradura, entre otras criaturas amigas de Bill, viéndose a la distancia algunos de los ojos _únicos_ de la cínica criatura.

—Vaya, vaya...

Sus cuerpos, literalmente, se congelaron ante el miedo, sintiendo el aliento que Bill no tenía en sus nucas, seguido de su voz monótona.

—Los encontré —en un instante la pared se vio bloqueada.

_¡No de nuevo!_

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —Stan golpeaba vanamente la celda, en un intento de búsqueda de una trampilla secreta que asegurara su salida.

—No lo sé Stanley. No lo sé —confesó Stanford igualmente desesperado que su gemelo, dejándose caer rendido en el frío y rocoso suelo, ante la mirada atónita del contrario.

Escucharon por medio de ecos las risas efímeras de Bill.

El científico no pudo evitar reaccionar atemorizado. Él reconocería esa risa donde fuese.

Al haber colaborado con Bill en su momento, había logrado reconocer su risa llena de cinismo cuando finalmente le cedió el control de su cuerpo.

Esa risa de ver lo que quería cumplido.

Y lo que él quería en aquel momento era capturar a sus sobrinos y sus amigos.

_¿Enserio lo había logrado?_

—Creí que aguantarían más —comentó burlón al momento de traspasar aquel hoyo en la pared con forma triangular. En su mano sujetaba a Dipper y Mabel, mientras en una caja hecha de energía resguardaba a Twilight y compañía.

Wendy y Pacifica habían desaparecido.

Y Adagio había logrado reincorporarse, pronta a las coordinadas de la trampa que encerraba a los gemelos.

—¡Niños! —Stanley sacudió los barrotes de energía, recibiendo una ligera descarga en el proceso.

—¡Tío Stan! —Mabel jamás aseguró sentirse tan asustada en su vida. Las lágrimas invadían sus ojos, escasos del mismo brillo que siempre emanaban.

_Ni siquiera cuando su hermano estaba dispuesto a quedarse en el pueblo para seguir acompañando a su tío Ford en sus extrañas misiones. Si siquiera en aquel momento había logrado sentir tanto temor._

_Pero no significaba que quería más a su tío-abuelo que a Dipper. Por un lado, el hombre compartía mucho con ella: el gusto hacia las constantes burlas dirigidas hacia su hermano, sus búsquedas hacia diversión tonta, como Dipper la llamaba. Incluso el fanatismo por el Patotective era otro factor en común._

_Mientras que Dipper y ella, eran un solo ser. Se complementaban al otro. Siempre reconocían cuando el otro estaba en apuros, y hacían lo posible para resolver sus inquietudes. Incluso se dieron apoyo mutuo en lo que a romances veraniegos constaba._

_Dipper era el lado maduro del nuevo ser que formaban, mientras que ella era quien le proporcionaba alegría al mundo que los rodeaba, incluso si estaba en ruinas._

_Como en aquel momento._

_Por ello, jamas pondría a su tío o Dipper sobre el otro._

_Y aunque con Ford nunca logro complementarse o entenderse, eso no retiraba el titulo de tío que corría por su sangre. Por sus venas.  
_

_Amaba mucho a su familia._

_Ante eso, ¡no permitiría que Bill los lastimase más!_

—Sabes, me han divertido mucho hoy —acerco a ambos hermanos, quienes no dejaban de forcejear en un intento de escapar, a su único ojo—. Debería divertirme un poco más con ellos, tal vez así me des lo que quiero Stanford Pines. A fin de cuentas, una vida no significará gran cosa.

El rostro de todos, incluido el de Discord, reacciono con pánico.

Incluso él, siendo malvado en su momento, jamás había buscado atentar contra una vida.

Y los collares de ambos reaccionaron.

—Serás tú... —su ojo mostró un pino — ¿o tú? —mostró ahora una estrella fugaz.

Ambos Stans, y Pinkie, Rainbow y Applejack comenzaron a zarandear sus respectivas celdas, mientras Rarity, Spike y Discord trataban de calmar a una Fluttershy mayoritariamente atemorizada ante la idea de ver morir a alguien.

Pero Twilight era incapaz de reaccionar, viendo en cámara lenta como Bill alzaba su mano, amenazando con chasquear los dedos en cualquier momento.

Inesperadamente, e involuntariamente las lágrimas habían comenzado a surcar su rostro.

—¡No! —su collar tintineo con fuerza y rapidez, como si de su corazón palpitando se tratase.

En un parpadeo, literalmente, desapareció, ante la sorpresa y el temor de sus amigos al pensar que Bill había sido el causante de ello y podría lastimar a su amiga.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! —Bill reacciono de igual forma con sorpresa al ver a la chica desaparecer de su _calabozo__, _ocasionando que aquellas ideas desapareciesen de sus mentes.

Definitivamente Bill no había causado que Twilight desapareciera.

_¿Pero entonces quien lo había hecho?_

Y paso frente a sus ojos un láser fucsia, impactando contra Bill haciéndole caer en el suelo, y haciendo que los gemelos se liberasen.

A sus espaldas, Twilight le miraba con desprecio, recibiendo como respuesta las facciones de sorpresa de los cuatro gemelos, sus amigas, Spike y Discord, incluyendo la de él al momento de girarse.

Su vestimenta había cambiado, usando ahora un vestido sin mangas lila con un cintillo de un tono más oscuro, junto a unas zapatillas de ballet de los mismos tonos. Sus ojos resaltaban de manera más potente su violáceo color. Su collar había tomado un azul más brillante.

Incluso su cabello había crecido.

Pero lo que más resaltaba eran las alas que habían surgido en su espalda.

—¿Twilight? —por inercia, Dipper miro su collar. El tono violeta del mismo, de igual forma, se había tornado más brillante, y ahora resplandecía en un tono rosado, tintineando constantemente.

—¡Imposible!, ¡yo tengo su magia! —hizo aparecer fuego fatuo en su mano. Éste a su alrededor tenía ligeros colores violáceos y azulados.

—¡Tal vez, pero no toda!, ¡no tomaste en cuenta la magia más importante de todas! —atacó hacia su pecho, ocasionando en Bill un quejido de molestia.

—¡Eres una...! —atacó en defensa, siendo detenido por la colérica princesa, cansada de huir, cansada de hacer de turista frente a la situación.

Cansada de ver como Bill seguía aprovechando de cualquiera.

—**_¡Alto!_**

El lugar se silenció de inmediato ante el grito.

—¡Bill! —Twilight y él miraron a Stanford y Stanley. El segundo ya había comenzado a rendirse con respecto a escapar, sentado sobre sus rodillas. Por otro lado, Stanford apretaba los puños contra los barrotes, frustrado de ver como los demás peleaban sus batallas—. ¡No puedo soportarlo más!, ¡lo haré!

Dipper, Mabel y Stanley comenzaron a temer por la decisión.

—¡Bromeas, ¿cierto?! —lo tomo por el cuello del abrigo, notoriamente molesto.

Bill rió con esmero, alegre de ver que ni siquiera en el fin del mundo ambos hermanos podían llevarse bien.

Que nadie podía llevarse bien con él presente ¡porque ni siquiera Estrella de Seis Puntas había disculpado aún a Pino!

—Muy bien.

En un instante se vieron liberados.

—¡No lo hagas tío Ford! —ambos hermanos lo abrazaron, viéndose secamente alejados por el mismo. Twilight se encogió de hombros instintivamente , sabiendo que no podría cambiar la opinión del hombre aún involucrando un hechizo cuando ni siquiera conocía el método para que su magia regresase.

Todos lucían preocupados cuando ambos seres se dieron la mano.

—¡Twilight! —Bill se transformo en piedra antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos al tiempo que la princesa sujetaba los barrotes, inundándolos en un resplandor violáceo, y haciéndolos desaparecer en un parpadeo.

—¿Están bien? —lucía claramente preocupada.

—¡Gracias a ti! —Pinkie se abalanzó sobre ella. Al poco tiempo las demás se fueron uniendo, incluyendo a la sollozante Fluttershy, mientras Spike acompañaba a Discord.

Dipper se acerco lentamente a ellas, viendo fijamente a Twilight, específicamente sus alas.

—¿Twilight? —si bien lucía más calmado, aún lucía temeroso.

La chica le miro con sorpresa. Sus amigas con inseguridad, temiendo que volviera a lastimar a su amiga.

Y Dipper lucía nervioso.

—¿En verdad eres tú? —ella simplemente asintió, dejando su aleteo hasta dejar que sus pies tocasen el suelo.

—Entenderé si ya lo pensaste —él sólo recordó cuando menciono que debía pensar en la decisión que los collares, y sus corazones, les daban.

—En realidad, yo...

Stanley camino frente a ellos dolido antes de retirarse el fez, mostrando el peinado característico de su hermano para la sorpresa de todos.

—¿Señor Stanford? —murmuro Twilight anonadada.

—Lo lamento... —murmuro con dolor, antes de abrir su gabardina y retirar el borramemorias, escribiendo algo ilegible a su vista y apuntándolo al hombre inconsciente.

Con dolor apretó el gatillo.


	18. Ser uno

_¡Jamás creí llegar a este momento!_

_Agradezco todo el apoyo que esta pequeña serie ha recibido, desde sus hiatus hasta el asunto del plagio del fic. En serio, no sabía hasta qué punto podríamos llegar juntos, porque este fic es de todos. Fueron ustedes los que me apoyaron con este proyecto que pensé no duraría mucho. Aun recuerdo cuando decía que tendría un aproximado de 13 capítulos y terminó siendo de 18 xD_

_Muchísimas gracias por acompañar Chispa hasta su final :)_

_Y... lo sé, la nueva portada está hermosa x'D  
Dibujar no es lo mío, ¿sí? :'v_

* * *

**nahuelvera2: **A mí también me dolió demasiado esa escena :^) Agradezco todo el apoyo que le diste a esta "mini" serie -inserte corazón aquí-.

**Comet Galaxy: **Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Fuiste el primero que proporcionó su apoyo al fic, y aquel que ha estado ahí durante cada actualización. Y llegaste ahí hasta el final. Gracias :D

* * *

_Gravity Falls _pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney y _My Little Pony _a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. **Este escrito es único y exclusivo de FF.**

* * *

El silencio recorría el lugar, acompañado de una frialdad latente e intimidante de cierta forma.

Stanford disparaba el arma amnésica contra su hermano. Sus manos temblaban, su ceño estaba fruncido lleno de tristeza. A sus espaldas, Twilight abrazaba a Dipper y Mabel, estando los tres con las miradas gachas.

Mientras que Spike, Discord, Adagio –quien finalmente logró reincorporarse– y las cinco chicas restantes no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Y Twilight sabía que si bien sus amigas no se habían relacionado demasiado con el hombre, ella si lo hizo. Su relación era considerablemente buena, no tanto comparada a la que preservaba con Dipper, pero lo suficiente para haberse visto empática con él.

El hombre bien podría tener una personalidad a veces difícil de roer, o bien una completamente bromista e infantil, y eso ocasionaba que ella no pudiese comprenderlo en ocasiones. _Y si bien solía ser muy estricto en el horario laboral, y a veces hasta fuera del mismo, sus sobrinos lo apreciaban._

_Pero ella reconocía el corazón de oro que Stanley poseía._

_Sabía que en parte el hombre se había sacrificado, o bien su memoria, para que Bill no siguiera torturando a su hermano y a los gemelos._

_Por ello, ella también había comenzado a tenerle aprecio._

Stanford finalmente dejó de disparar y bajo el borra-memorias y su mirada de manera simultánea, dejándola caer instantáneamente.

_Podía detectar la culpa y el arrepentimiento en sus movimientos, lentos y pausados._

En un parpadeo comenzaron a tener la sensación de caída, y sus estómagos comenzaron a sentirse revueltos para la desventaja de Rarity, dado que recientemente había abandonado sus náuseas.

—¡No de nuevo! —se quejó frunciendo el ceño e inflando sus mejillas, para el deleite de Spike. ¡_Incluso molesta se veía hermosa!_

La modista comenzaba a sujetar el hombro de Applejack, quien no opuso en respuesta. A su vez, Spike se aferró a la pierna de Rarity, temblando de la manera más real que se le permitió para expresar su miedo.

La construcción comenzó a desaparecer de un momento a otro, destrozando el techo y llevando sus restos a aquella ruptura en el cielo anaranjado. A sus afueras, los recientemente recuperados pueblerinos veían todo con sorpresa, incluyendo a las criaturas amigas de Bill.

Candy admiro el cielo con sorpresa cuando comenzaron a ser absorbidas, incluyendo el hecho de que Dentadura escupiera a Shmebulock y aterrizara en sus brazos.

Varios de los demás supervivientes observaban como varios demonios se aferraban a la tierra y a varias piedras para evitar ser absorbidos vanamente.

Los ojos de Stanley se permanecían cerrados ante tal escenario.

La estructura del suelo se comenzó a desmoronar, a lo que tuvo que confiarse de sus alas para poder elevarse, intentando sujetar a sus amigas para evitar que salieran lastimadas. Aún cuando ellas sentían una chispa en sus corazones cuando eran sujetados por Twilight, brillo que resultaba del resplandor repentino de su amuleto.

—Estaremos bien —le aseguraban con una sonrisa ladina.

Pero ella noto que el suelo estaba más cerca cuando el lugar comenzaba a destruirse cerca de la familia Pines. Aleteo rápidamente hacia ellos.

—¿Están bien? —murmuró con preocupación.

—Tranquila —intentó aminorar su angustia Dipper, mirando de reojo sus alas, que podía asegurar eran muy diferentes a las que sus amigas podrían tener.

Suspiro dejándose en el suelo cuando, simultáneamente, finalmente la pirámide dejo de existir, dando lugar a la bella y pasiva naturaleza verde, con la familia y miembros honorarios entre la maleza del bosque.

Rarity se alejó de Applejack junto a Spike de su pierna, ambos sonriendo con alivio al volver a percibir el aroma fresco de las hojas recién bañadas en rocío. Aunque técnicamente, no había ningún olor a rocío, habiendo únicamente a ceniza.

Pero era agradable volver a ver el azul del cielo.

Sin embargo, lo más notorio en aquel momento era la estatua de Bill, enterrada entre el césped y el ligero barro que corroía el suelo.

—Wow —Rainbow Dash se acercó asombrada a la figura de piedra, mientras Discord sentía un ligero déjà vu al presenciarlo.

—¡Rainbow, no! —Fluttershy la alejó en el momento que los dedos de la contraria habían rozado con el sombrero del ser.

Sintió un ligero aumento en su presión momentáneamente.

Sus pupilas se dilataron.

—Rainbow, ¿estás bien? —Applejack dejo entrever su preocupación al percatar que el cuerpo de su amiga comenzaba a temblar.

Incluso ella había comenzado a sentirse nerviosa ante su repentino cambio, el aumento en su presión, y los indicios de sudor en su rostro.

Inmediatamente comenzó a tener un ligero peso en su espalda.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! —sus amigas, Dipper y Mabel, incluyendo a Stanford, se sobresaltaron al escuchar la expresión impresionada de Adagio, quien se aferraba a un viejo roble.

Por inercia intento mirar su espalda ante el voluminoso cabello que resultó de la energía usada contra ellas por Bill, y durante la destrucción de la pirámide.

Grande fue su sorpresa al vislumbrar plumas celestes.

—¿Acaso son...? —en un instante, literalmente, su cabello creció y creyó sentir una sensación familiar en su cabeza.

—¿Rainbow Dash? —Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír al presenciar como una de sus amigas recuperaba su magia, aunque su vestimenta no sufriese grandes cambios como en su caso.

Ante la idea que tal cambio en su amiga fuese a causar de hacer contacto con la estatua de Bill, Pinkie se acerco a él dando grandes saltos.

—¡Mi turno, mi turno! —Rarity la alejo de forma ligeramente brusca cuando la joven de cabello esponjado amenazó con abrazarlo—, ¡oye!

—¡No lo toques! —ordenó, técnicamente, con una expresión de asco. No podría tolerar que la extrovertida fiestera abrazase a quien intentó dañar a Twilight y a ellas. Y a los amigos de la princesa, ella jamás había logrado congeniar con ellos.

Las exclamaciones de mayor sorpresa las obligaron a girar, con la fémina de irises celestes sonriendo ampliamente.

Ellas también habían cambiado.

—Oh... —Mabel dejo ver su emoción al encontrarse frente a aquella nueva magia. No referente a la del pueblo, no. Era diferente. Podía sentirlo.

—Técnicamente Bill murió, así que... todos los daños que hizo debieron reestablecerse, no sólo en el pueblo —Twilight intentó encontrar una solución lógica, en un intento de ocultar la felicidad que irónicamente la rodeaba al ver que todo comenzaba a recobrar normalidad. _¡Eso significaba que podría regresar a casa!_

Un quejido los hizo mirar a Stanley. El hombre comenzaba a moverse, tronando su espalda en señal de disgusto.

Los gemelos y el adulto se aproximaron rápidamente a su tío y hermano respectivamente.

—Tío Stan, ¡estas bien! —Mabel tomó su fez y se la aplico antes de abrazarlo con esmero. Los ojos del contrario se abrieron con lentitud.

Adagio sonrió ligeramente al ver que su apoyo había podido ser útil . _¡Había salvado un pueblo, y ayudado a quien juró vengar!_

_Pero las acciones decían más que las palabras. Y lo hecho, hecho estaba._

_Había ayudado a Twilight Sparkle. Y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo más que aceptarlo._

Pero su orgullo pudo más que ella, y se adentró en el bosque, dispuesta a perderse y ser comida por los animales salvajes si fuese necesario. Después de todo, había perdido su amuleto nuevamente, y ya no contaba con qué alimentarse.

Era observada discretamente por Twilight, suspirando. Ella reconocía que no podría hacer nada.

Mabel abrazaba a su tío con sumo júbilo, agradecida de no ver ninguna consecuencia por el borra-memorias. Twilight no hizo más que sonreír con nerviosismo, alegre de ver que nadie había salido lastimado por su causa, por haberse enfrentado a Bill aquel día.

Pero a veces las apariencias podían engañar lastimosamente.

—Oh. Gracias, niña —alejó con prontitud a la castaña, viéndola con extrañez—. ¿Tú quién eres?

La sorpresa la invadió, y miró a Dipper. El preadolescente cubría sus labios impresionado, mientras Stanford mantenía la mirada gacha.

Algo en ella hizo que lo abrazaba con aferro, estrechándolo en sus brazos a lo que él no opuso resistencia.

Reconocía que necesitaba apoyo.

—¿Tío Stan? —la castaña miró incrédula al hombre de tercera edad. El hecho de que mirara a sus costados buscando al propietario de aquel título destrozó emocionalmente a Mabel, cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar—, tío Stan...

Intentó acercarse a él, pero Stanford la alejó comprendiendo que su hermano necesitaba espacio, aunque él, de igual forma, estuviera dolido.

Estaba claramente arrepentido de hacer tratos con el ser, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada ahora. _Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Fiddleford, o no se hubiera encaprichado con sus estudios sobre el pueblo aun cuando eran su afición._

—Lo siento, ya no se puede hacer nada más —miró entristecido a su sobrina nieta, quien se negaba a sí misma.

—Ven aquí —Dipper la atrajo con suavidad, estando aún en los brazos de la Twilight reafirmada en el suelo.

Mabel comenzó a llorar, mientras Dipper cubría su rostro con la gorra para así ocultar sus lágrimas. Twilight mantenía su mirada baja. Su encariñamiento con Stanley había ocasionado unas rebeldes lágrimas en sus mejillas.

A sus espaldas, las chicas observaban la escena calladas. A diferencia de Twilight, sus relaciones con el hombre no habían sido demasiado estrechas, motivo por el cual ellas no reconocían qué sentir al respecto.

—

—Otro día nuevo en Gravity Falls. Genial ¿no? Tal parece que las cosas están nuevamente tranquilas tras el apocalipsis, pero la vida aquí sigue igual que nunca —declaraba Shandra Jiménez, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro tras dar una noticia real tras la defunción del alcalde de Gravity Falls, y a los residentes nuevamente reacios ante las anormalidades.

Era gratificante vislumbrar que lo malo ya había acontecido.

—El alcalde Tyler ha decidido proclamar la ley "Nada de eso importa" ante los recientes hechos. Y aunque nadie lo recuerda, no parecen querer hacerlo —río con esmero—por pu parte, el señor Stanley Pines, uno de los salvadores del pueblo, ha recobrado la memoria gracias a su familia, quien ha decidido mantenerlo personal.

Twilight, de alguna forma, aún se mantenía en el pueblo, pero por el momento era el menor de sus problemas. Además, su forma equina había desaparecido, pero la magia aún seguía ahí. Igualmente con sus amigas.

—Pero lamentablemente, debido a que la familia Northwest invirtió todos sus ahorros en bonos de locura, cayó en la quiebra, y ha tenido que vender su mansión en un intento de recuperar su fortuna.

Pacifica aún se mantenía perturbada ante la idea de tener sólo un poni ahora, cuando irónicamente se podría decir que estuvo cerca de seis.

—Por su parte, los héroes locales del pueblo, Dipper y Mabel Pines, se encuentran celebrando actualmente su treceavo cumpleaños y, su despedida de Gravity Falls. Siempre los recordaremos —creyó escuchar una voz más suave diciendo lo último, y miró a su nuevo acompañante—. ¿Tú qué dices, Toby?

Dipper, Mabel, acompañados de sus tíos, Wendy, Soos y las chicas se encontraban a la espera del autobús que los dirigiese de vuelta a California, tal cual aquel día en que el mismo transporte los llevó al inicio de una gran aventura en el condado de Oregón.

—Gracias por usar mi suéter tío Stan —agradeció Mabel, deleitada de ver que el mencionado portaba el suéter rosa rojizo con la leyenda _Adiós Tío Stan _incrustada.

—Je, sí. Hace mucho frío el día de hoy —sonrío nervioso ante la mirada burlona de Stanford, quien ya había reconocido las intenciones del gemelo.

El, ahora, adolescente sonrió perspicaz. Habían cumplido años después de salvar al mundo. No quería parecer ególatra por lo que no pensó en nada más.

En lugar de eso observo a Twilight y Candy entablar una conversación, incluyendo también a Grenda. Quería creer que era sobre panfletos y no sobre chicos.

Se mantuvo esa sonrisa al verla nuevamente tranquila. Durante su estadía había perdido mucha confianza en sí misma, disfrazándola de escapes al bosque, y durante el raromagedón se mantenía muy tensa.

Era pleno volver a vislumbrar calma.

Todo lo malo había acabado.

Al poco rato se fueron uniendo las demás amigas de Twilight, incluyendo a aquella de cabello largo y lacio que solía ocultar su rostro y hablar momentáneamente, momentos que no le permitieron conocerla bien.

Spike dormía en los brazos de la fémina de cabello índigo.

Tosió para disimular sus nervios, y lentamente se acerco a ellas.

—¿Twilight?

La conversación se avivo hasta silenciarse en el momento que Dipper llego, y todas las miradas se enfocaron en él, incomodándolo. Wendy, que se mantenía en su móvil junto a la parada de bús, se fijó en él.

Rainbow miró de reojo a la aludida, y sonriendo burlesca le dio un suave empujón para así aproximarla a él. Las mejillas de ella sólo se coloraron, y dejo entrever una suave sonrisa.

Por su parte, Candy miró con nerviosismo una pequeña piedra que se asomaba entre el pastizal.

—¿Qué sucede Dipper?

El sudor comenzó a recorrer su sien. Jamás se había imaginado así con ella, pero el raromagedón le había dado mucho en que pensar.

En el interín, Twilight miraba la maleza del bosque, buscando siquiera algún indicio de que Adagio se encontrara bien. Había dejado de verla desde que la descubrió alejándose de aquel viejo tronco.

Las manos de ella permanecían en su espalda baja.

—¿Dipper? —Wendy y Discord se extrañaron. No recordaba haber visto al joven tan nervioso cuando se enamoró de ella.

Sin saber que más decir, notó a la distancia el vehículo aproximándose. Rápidamente, abrazó a Twilight ante su sorpresa. Ambos fueron cegados por una potente luz blanca que ninguno se esperaba, dado que los rodeó a todos en la parada.

No pudieron evitar cubrir sus ojos, cegados ante la misma. Dipper comenzó a sentir como su cuello era quemado, ocasionándole dolor. Mas sin embargo, no era capaz de gritar.

Sintió como Twilight se alejaba de él.

Fue en aquel momento que recuperaron la visión completamente.

Tallaron sus ojos. Pestañearon, hasta acostumbrarse totalmente al cambio repentino de color y luz en el ambiente.

Y cuando finalmente se acostumbraron, notaron algo peculiar.

El autobús llegaba tranquilamente, y Twilight y sus amistades habían desaparecido.

En ningún momento habían escuchado sus pasos presurosos, por lo que no habían escapado al bosque. Además, no tenían motivos para escapar ahora que todo estaba bien.

Por instinto, Dipper miró su cuello.

Su collarium había desaparecido.

_Tienen un mensaje oculto, mensaje que ni siquiera yo supe descifrar..._

Recordó haber leído aquello en el diario.

Miro de reojo a su tío Ford. El hombre lucía impresionado y consternado. Él, siendo un prodigio desde su infancia, no había logrado analizar detenidamente las joyas para descubrir los secretos que embargaban.

¿Será que Dipper Pines había sido el primer humano en descifrarlo?

—

La situación se encontraba tranquila en Ponyville.

En el castillo de la amistad, seis ponis, un dragón y un draconequus dormían plácidamente.

—Ay —se quejo Rainbow sobando su melena, angustiada ante las punzadas que golpeaban su cabeza—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Inspecciono el lugar, esperando verse en la cabaña. sin embargo simplemente encontró el castillo para su sorpresa.

Se miró a sí misma.

Cascos. Melena. Cola. Alas. Cutie Mark.

Miro a sus amigas.

Cascos. Melena. Cutie Mark...

Sonrió animadamente.

—¡Chicas!, ¡chicas! —despertaron con la misma sensación de jaqueca. Spike y Discord no parecían querer despertar dentro de un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede, Rainbow? —se quejo la Apple, sobando su sien.

—¡Míren! —se asomo por el balcón.

Finalmente, los equinos podían deambular todo lo que gustasen por la ciudad. No habían indicios de situaciones paranormales en el pueblo, y viendo la sala del trono no habían llegado nuevos llamados de ayudas por las situaciones como Twilight les explicaba con el caso contrario.

Una gran sonrisa inundaba su rostro.

Twilight resopló con un dolor en todo su cuerpo. Intentó levantarse en dos, pero no le fue posible dado que ahora era cuadrúpeda, para su sorpresa.

—Somos normales, ¡somos normales! —Pinkie dio grandes saltos en la sala del trono, hasta terminar en el propio.

Las ponis compartieron sus alegrías al ver que todo estaba resuelto. Que volvían a casa, y que ahora eran normales.

Comenzaba a incomodarles el caminar en dos.

Pero Twilight salía al balcón pensativa. Se había percatado que el collar había desaparecido.

_Se dice que el collar desaparece cuando finalmente ambas almas se han convertido en una sola. Me tomo un tiempo descubrir aquella teoría sobre el mensaje, pero por el momento parece la más acertada._

Había recordado sentir una ligera presión en sus labios antes de desaparecer en la inconsciencia.

¿Será que Twilight Sparkle había sido la primera poni en descifrarlo?


End file.
